Dancing With Shadows
by JustAFantasyGirl
Summary: Cato and Clove awaken after the Hunger Games only to discover that everything they've spent their life training for was a lie. Will they survive the new world of the Shadows or simply get lost in the darkness?
1. We Never Stood A Chance

Chapter One

"Cato! Cato!" I screamed, not really sure why. Was it because I knew I was dying and that little miss fire was hardly going to do anything about it? Maybe because I knew he was the only one who stood a chance against the figure that was pinning me to the ground right now? But in all honesty I knew it was because screaming his name meant I would think of him, rather than my brutal death. And then I heard the pounding of feet on the ground. "Clove!" he yelled fear in his voice almost as much as it had been in mine. Maybe he could make it maybe….

The cannon sounded. She was gone.


	2. Fear

Chapter Two

I gasped in air. Was it air? It looked too green to be air. Was this the afterlife? Was there even an afterlife? What was going on? Why am I in green goop? Is anyone else here too? No one seems to be. Why are there so many wires in me? Hadn't I died? I had died; nothing was going to get rid of Cato's screams from my mind. Nothing would remove the image of District 11's face as he'd hit me with a rock. How was I breathing? How was I aware of anything?

"Why is she still in there! Get her out!" a voice screeched. It was definitely female. Where did it come from though? Was there a world outside the green goop? I kind of hoped so I mean, nice though this was an eternity in it could be hell. Maybe it was hell, how was I to know? I mean I've hardly died before. Then the goop was gone, slowly disappearing from around my body. Could I breathe without it? Was I about to die again cause that just seemed unfair? But soon enough my lungs were filling with air and I was filling them and emptying them as quickly as I could manage.

It was only after a few minutes of this I realized I was in a glass tube. I pressed my hand against it double checking my theory and noticing the number of wires coming out of my hand, there were dozens and they spread all up my arm, covering nearly every inch of my skin. Slowly people gathered around outside the tube, staring at me with a mixture of fear and amazement. I opened my mouth and tried to speak, but my voice wasn't working. Suddenly my muscles felt weak and my arm fell back next to me as I slipped into unconsciousness, or death. The two were becoming difficult to distinguish between.

Next time I awoke it was too bright. My eyes fluttered in an attempt to regain my sight but it seemed hopeless. I eventually close my eyes giving up and hoping my retinas will stop burning soon, not having much hope in the matter. I press my hands into my closed eyes praying for some relief. Finally the white spots start disappearing and I start being able to think again.

Ok something weird was going on. Whether or not I was dead this was definitely screwed up. I know people are meant to see a white light before they die but after you die? That was messed up even by Panems standards.

"Is she awake?" a voice asked, different to the last one I think I heard.

"Well she's moving more than she has all week so I'd guess so," this voice was followed by two, no wait three, sets of footsteps approaching me. "Heya sweetie are you awake?" the voice spoke with too much friendliness. It wasn't natural. I had never met the owner of the voice, why call me "sweetie" it was one of the things I hated. Just because I was small did not mean I was cute or cuddily or sweetie; it was one of the reasons I became so good with knives, so people would call me talented or ruthless or deadly instead.

"Do not call me sweetie," I hissed. I still couldn't open my eyes without fear of them burning. "Where am I?"

"You're in the Capitol," the voice replied, not quite as chirpy as it was the first time. "You can open your eyes now. You've been out for a while so your eyes might take some time to adjust to the light again." Much as I disliked the owner of this voice already she sounded like she knew what she was talking about. I attempted opening my eyes again and found the light still irritating but less so than before. Eyes still adjusting I managed to make out the three figures surrounding my bed; two women and a man, all looked like they were in their mid-twenties but if we were actually in the Capitol then they could be any age.

"Thanks," I mumbled, thinking it was probably best if I played their game. Wasn't like I hadn't been doing that my whole life anyway. "Now can one of you people please explain what the hell is going on?" I sat up as I spoke, my vision still not perfect but getting there. It looked like some kind of hospital, with it's white walls, fluorescent lighting, as many beds squashed into the area as possible, machines humming and occasionally beeping reassuringly.

The second woman perched on the edge of the bed I was lying in, looking into my eyes. She was nothing like the other Capitol members I'd seen with her naturally red hair falling halfway down her back, her large green eyes looking at me sympathetically. She was pretty, but not Capitol pretty. "Clove you died," she said the words like she had said them many times before, almost rehearsed. I had known as much, I had always had nightmares about dying in the games but something seemed more real about the games I'd been thinking about recently, they were more memories.

"I what?" I yelled grabbing the scalpel they had been stupid enough to leave in the tray next to my bed. I held it threateningly in my hands, not pointing it at anyone but me having it was enough of a threat and they knew it. The red-head suddenly decided she was safer at the other end of the bed, not that it would make lodging the scalpel in her pretty neck any more difficult for me.

"Clove, you and the other 22 tributes that died are here, we're looking after you. You'll soon be ready to get up and walk around and go back to training but we need you to co-operate ok?" the male spoke for the first time.

"Why should I trust you? Any of you? You've tricked me into dying once I doubt you'd do it again," I spoke calmly, trying to resist the temptation to carry out the escape plan forming in my head. I could easily get past these three, the problem was I didn't know how fast security would get here, how equipped they'd be and if there was even a way out of here. I simply felt safer twirling the scalpel in my hand watching their eyes watching it made me feel powerful, in control; God I missed this feeling.

"Clove you have our word, we can't give you anything more," he pleaded now, seeing the scheme that was taking place in my head.

"Sadly that's not good enough," I smiled as I threw the scalpel so it narrowly missed the left side of his head before becoming planted in the wall opposite me. "But it will have to do for now I guess," I amended, clearly to his relief. The redheaded woman checked the tray for any other sharp objects and ended up just carrying the entire tray away. I smirked as she did so knowing they were scared of me. I lived for that kind of fear; fear of me.


	3. I Tried

**Author's Note: Heya guys thank you to everyone who has subscribed or favorited this story makes me sooooo happy whenever I get an e-mail telling me that someone likes it so much they've done that If you guys have any recommendations, any way you think I could make the story or my writing more interesting please share! I'd love to hear from you and so without further or do enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter Three

"_You killed her!" he screamed in my face, his eyes bulging out of his skull in rage. Saliva hit me in the face. Not that it mattered I was going to die. I knew it. There was no way around it. _

"_No! Please! I didn't touch her! Please!" I begged tears streaming down my face. I wasn't ready to die. I was too young; too talented I needed to live. I needed to._

"_You murderer!" he screamed and suddenly five others joined him. Five others with knives in their vital organs. Five people I had killed._

"_No I didn't mean to… I wouldn't of… it was for the Games!" I cried. I never cried and here I was begging the people I had killed to spare me. The blood streaming down their face, over their bodies, still pouring. They came closer and closer; I tried to crawl away, not removing my eyes from them. The blood began pouring over me, covering me in the bright liquid before it began gushing into my mouth and lungs drowning me, I couldn't breathe. I saw the faces and heard the word "murderer" as it left their lips, chanting at me._

I woke up covered in sweat, panting and praying there wasn't really blood in my lungs. I wiped the sweat from my forehead, before patting myself down. I seemed to be ok, not that that was going to remove the images from my head. Was this what life was like after the games? Tormented nightmares and thoughts that make you sick, great. Just what I needed.

"Don't touch me!" the voice screamed. The voice I would know anywhere in the world. I rolled onto my side and saw him. I saw the blonde hair, shiny from sweat; the bright blue eyes that were filled with fear and panic but to me they were still the most reassuring sight in the world. Cato.

It wasn't easy to surprise me, my training had made sure that I was prepared for things jumping out of bushes, for sudden darkness and for anything I thought I would ever come across in the games. But this was a whole other thing. But here I was, my eyes wide in shock, trying to make sense of the situation. Point one to the Capitol I guess.

My stomach muscles tightened. I wanted nothing more than to kill the ones causing him pain. Nothing more than to grab him and run, run somewhere, anywhere. We could make it in the Capitol; we could die our hair and our skin and wear the stupid clothes until we figured out how to escape. But not yet, now was not the time for that.

"Get off me," the pain in his voice broke me. But then I heard the sound of fist on skin and the crunch of a bone and I remembered that he was more than capable of looking after himself. I noticed then that they were trying to tie him to the bed, unsuccessfully. He had one chain partially attached to his left leg but it barely limited his movement and his other limbs were still flailing in every direction. Not in a practical way, like a District Two tribute should, but rather like a scared animal, fearing for its life.

"We'll have to sedate him," one man muttered to another, holding his most likely broken nose. No! I leapt from the bed and over to the struggling boy. I would not let it get to that. No one was hurting him, not if they wanted to walk again.

"Cato," I whispered, smiling slightly when he stopped struggling at the sound of my voice. I reached out and stroked his hair, even when it was covered in sweat and grease it was so nice and reassuring being able to feel him again, any part of him. I wanted nothing more than to curl into his arms right now and stay there forever, safe in the wall of muscle he would create. He reached up and held my hand in his hair, looking into my eyes in a way that made tears form in my eyes.

"Clove," he murmured disbelievingly, I could tell he didn't know if it was really me or not. After all he had watched me die, watched my head be smashed with a rock. He linked his fingers through mine and squeezed them slightly. "I tried," he breathed, before slipping into unconsciousness.


	4. Wanting What's Best

Chapter Four

"What the hell are you doing?" I screamed in the face of the nearest doctor type person. Doctors were meant to care for people; these guys just went around knocking people out.

"We're restraining him so we can look after him. He needs immediate care…"

"So you knock him out without warning!"

"He was a danger…"

"He was calm! You didn't give him a chance! Did you even try and tell him what you were trying to do before you started prodding him with needles!" They all guiltily looked away then, finding anywhere to look but at me. "No because you're all idiots!" I yelled hoping this would make them feel as dumb as they were.

"Look Clove we just want what's best…"

"Yeah cause that's all you ever want isn't it? What's best for Panem? Let's get kids to fight to the death. Only it's clearly not to the death because here I am still not any the wiser about what the _hell _is going on around here!" I was breathing heavily by this point, letting my anger get the better of me for the first time in what felt like years.

That's when I saw it. The shadow on the wall, creeping towards me thinking I hadn't noticed them. Thinking my eyes were too fixed on the idiots in front of me to see them. They fricking wished.

I swiveled on the spot and grabbed the syringe from his had jamming it firmly into his arm before draining the contents. "Do NOT sneak up on me with syringes full of whatever this crap is!" I could hear my voice breaking as I threw the empty needle onto the ground watching their now genuinely terrified faces as I stormed off to my bed. I realized this would have been a lot more dramatic if my bed had been more than a meter away but there was no changing that now. I rolled over, fists still clenched incase they were plain stupid enough to try and knock me out again. They hurried around to the now unconscious man on the floor.

Note to self: do not trust people. It only gets you unconscious, or killed.

The next morning felt weird. Not as in an I-should-be-dead kind of weird but as in something-is-missing kind of weird. I put it down to lack of food. I don't know when I last ate a proper meal but it was definitely too long ago for my liking. I got out of bed and began wandering towards the door. Two armed guards instantly met me.

"Why hello gentlemen," I smiled sweetly hoping the venom wasn't too obvious in my voice.

"You can't leave. Return to your sleeping quarters at once Miss Kentwell," the bigger of the two spoke with the deepest voices I've ever heard. Also he knew my last name.

"But I need to eat. I'm sure you two of all people would understand that," I was getting fed up now. Standing up alone had made me hungrier than I originally thought I was.

"Go back to your sleeping quarters. We will send someone through with food," he grumbles. I turn around without agreeing or disagreeing with them; arguing or causing a scene takes up too much energy. Instead I evaluate the room.

Definitely a hospital of sorts. White walls that mean any attempt I make at escaping can probably be tracked easily. Well, the two security guards and the… eight cameras I was aware of and however many others I wasn't would also help. They had removed anything that could even vaguely resemble a knife from the room. Most of the beds seemed to be bolted to the floor so even when Cato returned his strength wouldn't be of great assistance.

I pondered over the last thought I had. Why did I assume Cato was coming back? He'd won, he must've. I mean sure 11 was more of a problem than we'd initially thought but with him out of the way that just left 5 and the pair from 12. No problem really. He was probably being prepped for the victory tour as I sat here plotting how to escape from the people who'd technically saved me from death. Suddenly, I can't explain why, but I found myself wondering if I'd actually been happier if I had died in the games.


	5. What Had I Done?

Chapter Five

Just being near him made me uncomfortable. Knowing that his was the face that haunted my nightmares. Knowing it was him who thrust the rock into my head with such force that it killed me. Knowing he definitely had the potential to do it again if he so wished. I hated not having knives. I mean I was never really trusted with them but I was always allowed them, I felt too vulnerable without them.

We were all there; I think it was the first time we'd all seen each other since the games. Well when I say we all I mean everyone except Cato and the pair from twelve. People were all standing around awkwardly everyone seemed to have paired off into their districts, looking for a reassuring face amongst the people who'd killed them I guessed.

Looking around the faces it was clear to see no one knew what was going on; some filled with fear, some with sadness, some with just plain confusion. I refused to let any emotion play on my face as I leaned against the wall, sizing them up as I had done only weeks ago. I couldn't help it; it was part of my nature. I thought about the conclusion I had come to then, they would all die, I just didn't know I'd die with them.

The door swung open and my stomach tightened at the sight of him. Cato looked, well defeated. He looked healthy enough; his hair now washed and cut back, his scratches and bruises removed but something in his eyes just made him look like he'd given up. He looked at me but stayed where he was, no emotion registering on his face. I had to fight back showing pain on my face, I knew people were watching me, watching how I was going to react being in a room full of people I knew I'd killed.

Suddenly the wall on the far wall sprang into life revealing the unmistakable face of President Snow. I tensed without thinking, ready for action.

"Welcome losers of the 74th Annual Hunger Games. As you are probably all aware you are not dead. If you are not, well then take a few moments to register the fact that this is not some form of hell or heaven or any other afterlife you believe in. You are in a secret training center underneath the Capitol itself. Here you will be trained in a way some of you have never before been trained. You will be trained to kill." At this moment a lot of the kids from the outer Districts looked horrified, as though he'd just proposed we all get married into one big happy family. I didn't see any problem, it was just life for me. "You see you will become our greatest weapons. It is unknown to the rest of Panem that you have survived the Hunger Games and have now joined our army. There will be no other choice for you in your life, you have brought shame on your District and therefore shall spend the rest of your days here." The last sentence stung. I didn't like to think of the shame that would have been brought on my District because of my moment of weakness, screaming out Cato's name. Begging 11 to spare my life. My family must be hiding their faces somewhere, hoping they don't look enough like me for people to make the connection. What had I done?

"Do you have any questions?" a woman appeared from a door at the side of the room as the picture of President Snow on the wall disappeared. I hadn't noticed the door before; I mentally slapped myself.

Did I have any questions, where was I even meant to begin? Although there was one thing playing on my mind like an annoying song. President Snow had clearly said we were the losers of the Hunger Games. So why was Cato here?

**Authors Note: OK so first things first thank you so much to everyone who has subscribed, favorited or even just read the story so far :) I want to take the next chapter slightly into your hands though and ask what you guys are wondering about, what questions you want the tributes to ask the mysterious woman. However I would ask that you try and review or private message me with the questions quickly though because I am dying to continue :) **


	6. Haunt Their Minds

**Hello hello :) OK I am currently going to try and update as much as I can (hopefully at least once a day) as I am heading off on holiday soon and will definitely be unable to upload or write anything while I am away (walking through the middle of nowhere in sunny (rainy) Scotland is no place for my poor laptop). So over the next week and a bit I will try to upload as much as I can so that if you do feel like reading while I'm away hopefully there should be enough to keep you amused for a while. Also if you get the time pretty pretty pretty please could you review? It would mean a lot to me and honestly am pretty open to anything people want to say :) **

Chapter Six

As I tried to make sense of the situation the room exploded. Everyone seemed to have some stupid question or another, I'm genuinely sure I head Marvel asking if we were allowed deserts now. This was possibly the stupidest idea that I had ever heard. Get a bunch of confused, kids who think they're dead and let them ask any and every question that comes into their head. The only ones with any self-control seemed to be Cato and me. The woman stood tall, she actually looked like she was absorbing the madness, calculating how to answer each outburst.

"Quiet!" the yell came from the woman's stomach; it was strong and demanded attention. Which every person in the near vicinity gave her, even Cato looked up from the floor to register what was happening. "Now take a seat and we'll go through this logically," we did as instructed. Cato took a seat at the far end of the room to me, Glimmer quickly jumping into the seat next to him. I guess death doesn't solve all your problems. I slumped down in the seat nearest me, finding myself next to who I thought was the District 4 tribute; whoever they were they were sitting as far away from me as possible so I assumed I'd played some part in their death. "Now let's try this again, who has a question?" Nearly every hand in the room went up. I kept mines down, any questions going through my mind right now she couldn't answer. "Alright, here's how this is going to work. I'm going to talk; you're going to listen. You still have questions when I'm done you ask them then. Deal?" I wondered why she asked us, it was hardly like we had any say in the matter.

The woman coughed, clearing her already clear throat. "Ok you are currently in the place we have named "District 14". It is located under the Capitol. It is basically a mini city so everything you could ever need is here. We will look after you assuming you follow our instructions. If not we will kill you. No one else knows you're here and your families already assume your dead. You will not under any circumstances try to make contact without the outside world. As President Snow said we will train you. We will train you to become shadows, fading into the background, unknown to society. You are being trained in case of a rebellion. President Snow believes that if a rebellion is to happen previous victors will play some part in it, so it is our job to make sure we can break them not just physically but mentally. Yours are the faces that will haunt their nightmares, therefore it must be you who attacks them should they decide to try their luck at taking down the Capitol. I you age the plan may not be as effective as they may not recognize an older version of yourself. You will therefore be given help in making sure you do not age to make our plan as effective as it can be. Any questions?"

Most of them looked nervous, except those of us from Districts one and two, we had learned not to show emotions on our faces, how not to give anything away. People were looking to others for the courage to ask questions, I still had none. I didn't really care what happened to be honest I was still trying to work out what was wrong with Cato, why he wouldn't make eye contact with anyone.

"What about our nightmares? I mean I'm sure I'm not the only one dreaming about their death over and over again," the girl from 5 asked, her gaze drifted to the woman but when eye contact was made she looked away.

"We will do our best to help you. We have medication to help you sleep and therapists who can help deal with the, emotional side of things. However we can make no promises," if she was sad about this fact, she didn't show it. After all she was probably from the Capitol, most of them were born without real emotions and if they had them then most of them lost them somewhere along the way.

"How is this even possible? I mean we died, literally dropped dead. How can we still be alive?" the boy from 3 questioned. Well if anyone was going to ask it I guess it was going to be the ones from District 3. Never satisfied with things just being there had to know how it happened.

"The Hunger Games are literally that. A well designed game. When you leave the Capitol in the hovercraft what we actually inject into your arm is a life support machine and a small does of anesthetic. You are connected to the gaming system as quickly as possible and when you are put online you no longer remember passing out, you start again from wherever you've passed out. You then go through the process of the games, feeling pain and hunger, as we are able to manipulate your nervous system according to what you should be feeling in the games. When you die in the games you are taken offline and placed into recovery until the games have ended. That is why we are here now."

"And so what happens now?" I spoke the words before I realized that I really wanted to know the answer to this. I wanted to know if I could be alone with Cato, alone with myself. To know if I would ever see the real light of day again.

"Now we send you to your quarters. You will stay there until the victor of your games dies and then you shall be allowed to, move on." There was the catch I'd been waiting for. Naturally they would do everything they could to help us until we couldn't be of service to them anymore, should've seen that one coming I guess. Everyone absorbed this new piece of information. The knowledge that we would be allowed to live, so long as we haunted the mind of someone else.

"Who do we share the quarters with?" Glimmers blue eyes glistened as she eyed Cato up and down. I wish she looked the way she did when she'd died. All puffy and stupid, well, she still looked stupid but in a more appealing way. I couldn't help but smile a little as he kept his gaze fixed firmly on the wall.

"Your district partners. They are not quite as glamorous as your apartments from the games but they are probably of a higher quality than most of you are used to," her voice had shown no emotion this entire time. Neither had her face. Then I realized she was young, maybe 16, but she had the authority of someone much much older. Then it clicked.

"You were in the games," I said as loudly as I dared.

"Correct," she replied, looking at me like I had unveiled some great secret, a strange sense of pride appearing on her face.

"So we're not the only ones then? All of the hunger games tributes are here too?" Marvel asked, saying the first smart thing I think I've ever heard him say.

"That is correct. As I said you are kept here until your victors die, as are the rest of us. Except of course in the case of a rebellion or any other reason we require you to kill your victor. Then, assuming you carry out the task of killing your victor, or in your cases victors, you will be allowed to go free to live the rest of your lives back in your district or another district if you so wish."

Suddenly I found myself wishing for a rebellion. A chance at killing that girl-on-fire and then getting to walk free seemed too good to be true.


	7. Intruders

**Authors Note: So first things first thank you once again to everyone who has recently subscribed or favorited this fanfic it means so much to me :D also an even bigger thanks to those of your who are reviewing :D As promised here is the daily installment of "Dancing With Shadows" (plus a little bit of Clove and Cato time ;) )**

Chapter Seven

I wandered along the long grey corridor feeling sorry for myself. Why? Because everyone else had gone off with their District Partner whispering about the wonders of District 14, going over the information we'd just learned while I was left with my own thoughts while Cato stomped a few meters a head of me. I just didn't get it. We had been friends before the games, maybe developed into something more during them and now we were…. I can't think of a word for what we are; enemies seems too strong but strangers removes anything we've been through together, heck everything we've been through together.

"Are you ever going to talk to me again?" I blurted out, fed up with the silence ringing in my ears.

"Aren't we talking now?"

"Right now yes but you know what I mean," he always knew what I meant. It used to irritate me that I wouldn't have to say anything and he'd instantly know what I was thinking. It was how we'd worked so well as a team. The past tense of my last thought stung me.

"What that we've seen each other at our worsts and now we're expected to act like nothing happened? Do you even know what happened to me?" he turned so he was facing me. He was a good foot taller than me and that had never bothered me, until I suddenly realized how much of a threat he was when I was without my knives.

"No! Because there was no way for me to see Cato and you won't look at me for long enough for me to feel comfortable asking!" I yelled I hadn't meant to yell, was just meant to get answers. But I figured this was the only way he was going to understand how frustrated I was. How much I missed the sound of his voice, how much I missed the cheeky boyish glint in his eyes when he did something he wasn't meant to. That glint was gone. It had been replaced by darkness, a knowledgeable darkness that made me feel like he was hiding something from me.

"That's because I'm not comfortable with you Clove! I don't know how much clearer I can make this! Look you might be ok with everything that's happened, that's fine, that's fantastic! But it's good for you. I need, time I guess to figure stuff out Clove ok?"

"What kind of stuff Cato? Cause lets face it no one here is in a unique situation anymore. We're stuck here, in this stupid underground place getting told we're going to be Shadows or whatever and instead of dealing with it you're blocking it out! How is that helping?"

"Clove I'm not blocking it out. It just doesn't surprise me as much as it seems to have surprised you. And I'm not upset about it, I don't want to go back, not after failing."

"Cato you've not failed," my voice was softer now, I tried to reach out and take his hand but his arm flinched away from me.

"Yes I did. Just because you're ok with bringing shame on our District doesn't mean I need to be."

"You think this is what I wanted? You think if I could've had the Games my way that this is how it would've worked out?"

He took a moment to look at me and for the first time since seeing him in the recovery room I realized my Cato was still in there. Was fighting to come back. All he needed was a little help and here I was screaming at him like there was no tomorrow. Well, there might not be if Katniss and Loverboy decided just to drop dead.

"Cato, I care about you. I know I was never meant to. I know it broke every rule we were ever taught. But I can't help it. I don't know what happened to you in there. I don't know if I want to know. But if you want me to know then I'm here. If you want to talk to someone who's not going to dope you up on medication if you say the wrong thing then I'm here. But I can't keep sticking around just for you to ignore me and act like nothing happened. Because I can't. I don't know if you were acting to get sponsors or…"

"You think that I did that to get sponsors? You think I created feelings in the hope of living. Clove, I cared about you. I needed you to know that incase something happened to one of us."

"Something like this? Where we can be together like we planned? Like we wished for?"

"Clove a lot changed after you…"

"After I died," even though I said the words lightly I saw the emotions that played across his face, sensed his muscles tighten, felt the air grow colder as he inhaled sharply; like he was taking the warmth out of the corridor. We stood there for a moment with just the air separating us. I kept wishing I could reach out to him, just hold him and let him know I still cared for him the way I had in the Games, before the Games, before this District 14 crap.

"Clove, I can't explain exactly what's going on at the moment I just know I don't… feel right."

"Do you feel sick?"

"No no I feel healthy enough it's just, my emotions don't seem to make sense. It's like I look at people and know how I should feel about them, but I don't feel that way."

"How do you feel when you see me?"

"I feel like, I don't know how to explain it. I know I should want to look after you, protect you and look at you as a friend, maybe even something more. But I can't, every time I look at you I feel like you're an intruder. Like you're not the real Clove."

"Cato that's…"

"Crazy I know. And I wish I could change it. I can remember what happened Clove. I remember it so clearly and wish I could feel it again, but the more I think about the more you seem, unreal."

"What about me seems unreal?"

"Look can we just find our quarters already? I don't feel right talking about this is some corridor." I nodded and went back to following him as he led the way down the maze of corridors. We were separated into our Districts rather than into our game years, which meant ours was going to be the emptiest. Eventually we reached the door with the number "74" in golden letters. I debated for a moment whether they'd splurge for real gold for us failures.

Opening the door I had to admit, if they'd skimped on the number they sure as hell hadn't skimped on the set up itself. The room the door led into was clearly set out like a living room with deep purples and bright reds. The sofas all pointed towards a large screen and one wall was lined with books, I had never seen so many. The Capitol was very strict with what books we were allowed. They believed that if we read too much of the "wrong type of literature" we would form ideas of rebellion and therefore any books that were distributed to the Districts or even sold in the Capitol itself were checked rigorously for things like life before the Dark Days or too much talk of tactics. Cato threw himself down on the comfy looking sofa and I wandered over, sitting on a single chair next to it, thinking he probably still wanted space.

I pulled my legs up and sat cross-legged on the chair. I looked at him and realized he was looking at me, almost like he was analyzing my movements to check I was actually the real deal. "Cato it's me, I swear."

"I know I've watched you. Everything you do, everything you say is exactly what I'd imagine Clove would do but you need to understand something. I watched you die. I watched as you were murdered in front of me. I didn't know that I'd ever see you again. It broke me and then coming here and seeing you alive like nothing happened it's just, it's too much for me to take in. I think I just need to mourn you Clove. That image, of your body lying there in the grass surrounded by your own blood, your eyes glazed over, it haunts me. It haunts me more than my own death because I thought that my death would at least take away the pain."

I watched him as he looked at the ground, gripping his hands together like he needed to restrain himself, either from violence or tears I wasn't sure. Eventually his grip loosened as he rubbed his eyes as though he was trying to think about what to say. I didn't think there really was anything to say now. I knew what he thought of me. He thought I couldn't be real. He thought I was some form of intruder sent here to torment him about the fact that I'd died and he'd been forced to watch.


	8. Morning Sweet Cheeks

Chapter Eight

I woke up staring at the ceiling. Last night had not been my best nights sleep. When I hadn't been dreaming about murdering children or my own death images of what could have happened to Cato in the arena would make random appearances. After the time a bear ripped him to shreds I had given up on sleep and headed to the living room. I admired the bookcase; it was lined with books I'd never heard of. They were beautiful though, all of them old looking leather bound copies with golden fancy looking letters on them. I had run my hand along them, as if I could absorb their knowledge through simply touching them. Eventually settling on something called "The Importance Of Being Earnest" I hurried back to bed. I was confused at first; it wasn't like a usual book. It seemed to be set up like a show, but not like a television show where there could have been as many takes as possible but a show with a live audience it seemed. In spite of this I had continued reading but had only made it to the end of "Act One, Scene One" before drifting off into a much happier sleep. Well when I say happier, I really mean dreamless, but I figure that's as good as it's going to get now.

I pulled myself out of bed and into the shower in the en-suite. This whole dying thing wasn't as bad as I'd thought it was going to be, well minus the fact that after out chat last night Cato had seemed even weirder if that was possible. Now he was just silent, sulking around the apartment like the world had ended. I mean I get why it's going to be difficult for him, he was clearly far more affected by the Games than the rest of us, but I still kept wishing he'd just snap out of it.

I did love showers. We'd had them at home but they couldn't compare to the standards of the Capitol showers. I exhaled as the water warmed my back, instantly making the front of me feel colder, I turned around and allowed the water to trickle over my face, removing the final traces of sleep from my eyes. I ran my hands through my hair and went about cleaning myself, removing any traces of the night from me. What was at least half an hour later I emerged from the shower and wrapped a towel around myself. I headed into the bedroom to get some clothes and nearly dropped the towel in shock.

"Jesus Cato what are you doing here?" I screamed at him. Confused and depressed he may be but there are still limits to what I can deal with at six in the morning.

Naturally he didn't answer. Because that would've been far too useful for me. He simply got up walked over took my head in his hands and kissed me. Of course naturally I didn't resist; my Cato was back! He remembered! He felt the way he had in the Games! I allowed his lips to part mine as the kiss deepened, I wanted so badly to wrap my arms around him, but it meant losing the towel and well I didn't think we were ready for that yet. So instead I let his hands do the wandering. Let them explore the nape of my neck, let his fingers run through my hair, let his fingertips tickle down my back. When he pulled away I almost pulled him back in, then I remembered it wasn't my place to do that. I had to do this at his pace if I wanted it to happen at all. He was looking at me, not smiling but like he was trying to work something out before walking off.

"Good morning to you too then sweet cheeks," I muttered at the doorframe he'd just departed through.

"OK class the next three and a half weeks are going to be fairly exciting for you. What we'll be doing is fairly similar to what you went through in the Hunger Games training. We will have different stations set up and you will be expected to work through all of them. Over this time we will assess your skills and your weaknesses. Then we will spend the next few years bringing your weaknesses up to scratch and then move onto the next step of training. You will move around the stations individually, so that you don't become distracted and so that the instructors can assess you to the best of their potential. We have labeled each of the stations with a name. Find the station with your name and wait there to begin. You will stay at that station for the duration of the morning. After lunch you will be taken to your tactics class clear?" The man, or rather boy, spoke as fast as he could; clearly having somewhere better to be. We all nodded once. "Excellent, on you go then."

Looking around the room most of the stations seemed to be survival orientated, map skills, shelter building, fire starting and things of the sort with very few actual weapons stations. I found myself at the other end of the room, and I couldn't hide the smile on my face when I realized my first station was with the knives.

"Hi there Clove," the girl at the station greeted me like an old friend.

"Hello, umm…" I didn't recognize the girl; if she had been in the games it had been before I'd fully started watching it.

"Topaz," she quickly informed me, seeing the puzzlement on my face. "Don't worry, I'm actually 50, wouldn't expect you to recognize me." I took a moment to really look at her. 50? She looked a few years older than me at a push… but 50?

"Wow. So when they said they help us look younger…"

"Oh they really deliver. When you go for lunch you'll get these pill thingy's and so long as you take them you just stay as you are," the woman sounded thrilled by this idea, I couldn't say I blamed her. I mean Capitol people looked young generally but they had nothing on this. This was sheer madness, or genius depending on how you looked at it.

"So what happens if you stop taking the pills?" I asked, more out of curiosity rather than actually planning to not take the pills.

"I dunno, I guess you start aging again. Anyway we're meant to be doing knives! Not that you need much help with that I hear," she winked at me. So she'd seen the games then.

"Yeah, I love knives. I don't even need to hit anything, just throwing them helps relax me," I admitted, not sure why I felt like I could tell her this.

"I totally get that too! There really is nothing like the feeling of power after you let it out of your hand," she practically screamed at me. I could tell that this was definitely the high point of the year for them. Getting to meet the new tributes. Getting to see the new kids for themselves. "Now, let's start with some stationary targets," she practically glowed with happiness as we headed over to the target range. It was a lot more advanced than the one from the Games.

The morning went by quickly after that, with a few impressed comments from Topaz as I hit every stationary target right in the center. As we moved onto moving targets, which I never trained for at home, my aim was a little off but I was always close enough to make her clap and jump up and down with joy. I usually hated people like her, too over-excited and easily distracted, but when she was admiring my talent I suddenly had a lot more tolerance for her. Plus it was obvious she knew what she was talking about, her advice was flawless and when she threw the knife, even when it was spinning and heading for a moving target and she hit it every time. I felt better for finally getting to throw something.

I watched as Cato violently used the sword to tear up what could have easily been 100 dummies. Even his trainer looked a little on edge at his rage against the inanimate objects. I hadn't spoken to him since his random display of emotion this morning and we'd made our own way to the training center. He barely seemed to be taking notice of anything, just tearing things to shreds. It couldn't be healthy. I was glad we had mandatory meetings with a psychiatrist tomorrow, it could definitely only do him good.

**Author's Note: Ok firstly I must apologize for saying that I would upload a chapter a day and then failing to upload one yesterday. Unfortunately my mother's idea of spring cleaning took A LOT long than I originally anticipated :( On another note in case any of you are curious there really is no significance in the fact she chose "The Importance Of Being Earnest" as the book to read, I just really love that play! Also hope you are all still enjoying and keep reviewing :D **


	9. It's What I Do

Chapter Nine

"So Clove, how are you feeling?" he would annoy me. I didn't have to think about it too much I mean he had that irritating chirpy voice, that ridiculous grin that hadn't wavered since I'd entered the room plus I got a bad vibe from him.

"Fine," I snapped. I didn't need to be here, I was fine. I had accepted what had happened easily enough and the more time I spent here the more time I missed out on throwing knives.

"Really? Because you've been through a lot lately," he pointed out, like I hadn't noticed. God this was going to be awful.

"Seriously? I hadn't noticed," I muttered sarcastically.

"Look Clove it's alright to be angry…"

"Who said I was angry?" I cut him off, hoping that he'd have to chuck me out if I refused to co-operate enough. I could think of at least a million things I'd rather be doing right now, using Glimmer for target practice was definitely near the top of the list. She had been clinging onto Cato all day yesterday, not that he'd been better with her than he had been with me it's just she will take the hint. She hadn't in the Games either, which was why I'd been glad when the girl from 12 had dropped the tracker-jacker nest on her.

"The tone of your voice. Now what are you…"

"So you mean if I talk like darling Glimmer I get to be left alone?" I said in my best impression of her, it was pretty spot on if I did say so myself.

"Look Clove this will be over really quickly if you just try and answer me honestly. Or we'll be here for hours with me trying to work you out. It's your choice."

"Why do you need to work me out?"

"We need to know what you're going through so we can sort any problems now. It means you'll be able to focus more on your training and we know what you're dealing with. Clove honestly we just want to help. If you're suffering, your training suffers and then we suffer. Selfish though it sounds we really do need you to be sane. Which given what we just put you through may be hard to believe."

I wanted to believe him, wanted to tell him about the nightmares and how I missed my family and about Cato but I couldn't; it wasn't who I was. I liked just dealing with things on my own, throwing a few knives around and just get on with things. And crap though things had been I doubted suddenly pouring my heart out to a stranger was going to help things.

"Honestly, I'm fine. I just deal with things. It's what I do. Thank you for your offer but you don't need to work me out. I'm fairly simple, I just do what I want and you will learn to deal with it. I look after myself," I stood up as I spoke ready to leave.

"So you don't want help with the nightmares then?" I knew it was near enough his last resort, or he wouldn't have waited until I was leaving to say it. It worked; I did pause.

"What can you do about them?" I couldn't keep the curiosity out of my voice. I knew they'd mentioned being able to help us but I figured it was just them trying to calm us down.

"Well depends. You're one of the tributes who killed others. So probably means their death will be in your mind as well as your own death. Possibly even Cato's death is occasionally there given how close you two seemed to be in the Games and the fact you have yet to see the footage, forcing your imagination to the darkest conclusions. Honestly, we can give you medication to get rid of dreams entirely but it's best if you deal with them emotionally."

"You mean we get to see the footage?" I knew it was a strange thing to click on to but I couldn't help it. The thought of re-watching the Games made me weirdly excited. I would get to see myself at my best, would get to relive the best moments, would get to see what happened to others in the arena. Then I paused for a moment, we would re-watch everything…. No.

"Yes, you watch it from every tributes point of view, starting with the ones who died first and ending with the victors point of view. It usually lasts for a good few weeks. They try to remove the boring parts, people sleeping and things like that but even then it takes ages to get through everyone. Especially with Games as long as yours," I found him more likable when he was telling me things rather than asking me about me.

"So we all watch it… together?" the more I thought about this the worse it got. Everyone would see it. Everyone really meaning Cato.

"Yeah, it sucks but it helps. You can see where you made mistakes. What you should've done differently, things like that. President Snow also thinks of it as a way for you all to learn to hate the victors more but that rarely works with anyone but the Careers."

I take a moment to ponder this. Watching myself killing innocent children, while with the children I'd murdered. Re-watching myself moan about Glimmers idiotic ways, with Glimmer sitting in the near vicinity. Re-watching my own death, with my killer right there. And possibly worst of all watching Cato and me at our closest moment, before death tore us apart.


	10. Tales Of Swords And Knives

**Author's Note: Hello there loyal readers! Chapter 10 aww my baby fanfic is into double digits :D And so are it's number of reviews :D However since I now know how many of you have subscribed (yeah I finally worked out how to use the website that I spend most of my life on now!) I know more of you have subscribed than have reviewed :O So it is my plead that you please review and let me know what y'all love or hate about the story so far! Or you know if you love Alexander Ludwig then I may accept a few posts about his beautiful ways because they will also make me smile a lot! Anyway please enjoy the latest chapter and once again please review! :)**

Chapter Ten (YEAH BOY!)

I focused all my attention on the target. I knew I would hit it, I could envision the knife as it spun through the air approximately ten times before sinking into the plastic human shaped cut out with a reassuring thud. Even just thinking about it sent tingles of excitement up my spine. Knives were sometimes over-looked as weapons in District two, not having the force or the strength of a spear or a sword and having to be able to aim them much more precisely. But that was why I loved them; when I needed to distract myself there was nothing that had done it better than focusing on hitting the tiny spot in the center of every target circle. I remember the first time I'd ever hit the tiny spot, and then regretted the memory instantly because it made me think of Cato.

I opened my eyes, looking at the same place I had been looking for the past three hours. My eyes were starting to feel dry because I'd stopped blinking as much in concentration, anyone else might have decided to stop then but here I was, stubborn as ever. I watched once again as the knife flew through the air and hit the target just to the left of the center. I sighed as I wandered over to collect it and begin the process again. Training had technically ended an hour ago, but I liked the training arena a lot more when no one else was around. Well almost no one else.

"Still can't get it huh?" the irritating voice broke my concentration and I threw the knife way off target; heck I didn't even hit the dummy.

"Damn it Cato I could've got it that time!" I screamed at him. The boy got right under my skin, everything he did he did it well and he knew it. He knew that the other kids in our training schedule looked to him knowing one day he'd be an easy victor in the games. I had no such time for such a full-of-it, stuck up, arrogant dick.

"Aww is little Clove all upset that her ickle knife missed the big dummy?" he pouted at the end of the sentence, which may have led other girls to giggle foolishly but I wasn't like them.

"No she's simply debating if it's worth dealing with Lemma's wrath if she hit's his favorite dummy," I smirked at him, knowing he'd understand me. I saw the flash of surprise in his eyes at my come back, clearly he wasn't used to people answering back. Well he'd better get used to it, it was clear we were both going to be here for a while. He threw a spear that hit my dummy bang on target.

"Still think you could take me?" I could hear the challenge in his voice, could feel my muscles tighten and my stature change into a defensive position automatically. He was strong, but he'd just disarmed himself, a bad move on his part given that I still had one of my knives.

"Try it pretty boy. I dare you," I twirled the knife between my fingers making it clear I wasn't going to hold back. Deaths weren't an uncommon occurrence in the training center; fights that just got a little too rough or a little too personal happened about three times a year.

"So you think I'm pretty," he winked at me. I don't think I've ever been as tempted to throw the knife through someone's eye socket. See how he'd wink then. I sighed and threw the knife not really thinking about anything and hit the center of his dummy, a good twenty meters away from me. I did a double take. Had that actually just happened? I blinked a few times to make sure I wasn't dreaming and then couldn't contain the smile on my face. I did it!

"You wish," I muttered and left the arena, smile still spread across my face as I left him alone, with only his broken pride for company.

I missed those days. Things were so simple then, the plan had been set out. Cato would volunteer at 18, as would I, we would both win. We were never meant to be in the games together. Things were never meant to develop the way they had. I threw the knife and allowed the hollow thump to echo around the empty area. I sighed and jogged to collect the knives, all wedged in what would be vital arteries had the dummy actually been human. Of course things rarely worked out the way I planned; I guess I was just lucky like that.

The knives were wedged fairly deep into the dummy; I struggled more than usual to remove them. I turned sharply as the elevator dinged, indicating someone else's arrival on the floor. I gripped the knives in my hands, ready to make multiple strikes at a moments notice. The visitor surprised me.

"Clove," he nodded politely at me. It was the most he'd said to me since our incident the other morning.

"Cato," I relaxed a little, continuing to remove the last of my knives from the dummy. I headed back to the line Topaz had drawn on the floor for me, marking where she expected me to be able to aim from. It was challenging, but not impossible.

"How are you?" the question was far too formal. We hadn't asked each other how we were in years, simply expecting the other to tell us if something was wrong without having to pressure for answers. Well, except from recently.

"As good as can be expected. You?" I didn't like this. Didn't like feeling awkward around the boy I used to feel so close to. Didn't like how everything had changed so quickly.

"Same I guess," he muttered, picking up a sword and checking its balance. I stood there, watching him as he inspected the weapon and suddenly found myself wishing he'd look at me in that way. Admire me in the way he was admiring the blade, the way it had been formed, the way it seemed to belong in his hand, in the way that my hand once had. I sighed and threw the five knives in as many seconds, all of them hitting the arteries I would aim for. "You still never miss," he observed.

"You sound surprised," I remarked. He'd trained with me long enough now to know that it took something pretty impressive to make me distracted enough to miss.

"I guess so much else has changed I just assumed everything had," he admitted, spinning the sword in his hand, making himself comfortable with its movements.

"That kind of makes sense," I replied, still feeling awkward about everything. There were so many things I wanted to say to him, so much I wanted to ask but knowing that if I asked them I'd only push him further away and that was the last thing I wanted.

"I suppose not much here makes sense though," he said to himself. I watched him, I'd never thought he was stupid but never assumed he'd been the most intelligent of us either but he seemed some how more knowledgeable now than he had before.

"I thought you weren't as surprised at this as the rest of us?" I pointed out, slightly reluctant to bring up our conversation the other day.

"I'm not. The Games never really made sense to me. It just created people who could kill and who had more reason than anyone to hate the Capitol. Why create something that could spark a rebellion unless you have a way to counteract it?" I gave him a confused look, when had he had time to think about this? "Simple, if you can lead them to believe they'll win and then crush them with their greatest nightmare then it's impossible for you to lose. I didn't know exactly what the Capitol was doing but I knew that something bigger was going on. It's why I had to volunteer, even though I didn't want to."

I took a moment to consider this fact. Cato had clearly been thinking about this for much longer than I had imagined. So why was he taking it worse than I was. What the hell had happened after I died?

"Why didn't you want to volunteer?" I figured this was a safer topic, plus he wouldn't of mentioned it if he hadn't thought I might pick up on it.

He took a deep breath, looking from the sword to me and back again, debating his answer. "I volunteered because I knew if I didn't they'd kill my family. They never mention it in training but if they choose you to volunteer you have to, or you watch your family die slowly and painfully and then leave you to live with the guilt. I have no idea who was meant to volunteer for the girls but I know she's ruined her life. I'd rather die in the Games than know I was the reason Bibiana was dead," he admitted, breathing deeply after he'd spoken as though he'd just had a huge weight lifted from his chest. I stared at him in shock. I thought of his little sister, her big eyes that always seemed to want to know more and her dazzling smile that had melted more than one heart over the years. Could someone really bring it on themselves to kill her just to punish Cato? I also noted he hadn't actually answered the question. That explained why he had to volunteer, not why he hadn't wanted to.

"Wow, why didn't you say something before?"

"There wasn't really any need to. I figured only one of us was getting out of that arena anyway. Guess I was wrong."

"Again with the tone of surprise over obvious things," I mumbled referring to the fact in our time together Cato was rarely right about anything. I was surprised when he looked away from the sword to smile at me. Maybe things could go back to normal, if they ever really were normal to begin with.


	11. More Than Just A Pretty Face

Chapter Eleven

I tossed the tiny pill between my hands, watching it as it fell through the air before my hand would swoop in and stop it's fall. The Capitol seemed to have created pills for everything over the years; pills that made you sleep, pills that made you feel wide awake, pills that made you sleep dreamlessly, pills that made you have happy carefree dreams, pills that made your worst nightmares play over and over again in your mind. If I took it, it meant I'd given up. It meant I couldn't live with what I'd done in the Games.

Would it really be that bad if I couldn't? I mean sure it'd prove I wasn't a real Career, living for the chance to rip someone's throat out and watch the life drain from their body, but why was that wrong? At what point did my humanity disappear? I gave up thinking and wandered through to the living room, not because I needed anything more for the chance to feel like I was doing something. I lay myself along the couch and switched the screen on hoping for some form of decent distraction. I wasn't surprised when I was disappointed. The victory tour was about to begin so naturally Katniss and Peeta were being shown over and over again to amuse the Capitol. Their darling star-crossed-lovers. It just made me feel sick.

Giving up on the shows I decided I'd best go for a walk. Not that I had anywhere in particular I wanted to go; I just needed to feel like I was doing something. My footsteps echoed eerily through the dark corridors, the sound of flesh on concrete was never going to seem normal in my mind. I tried to note which corridors I turned down, but they were all just greys that made the task impossible. I knew I'd end up lost but for some reason that didn't worry me.

I still hadn't worked out the general layout of the place, I knew there were lots of sections that all linked together but how they were set out was another thing entirely. I headed in what I thought was the way to the cafeteria, apparently it was open all hours, hoping to get some warm milk or something to help me sleep, an wish I could of headed anywhere else.

"Clove!" Glimmers arms were around me in seconds flat. Oh joy. "Oh it's so good to see you how have you been?" Wow she really was that dumb. She knew exactly how I felt about her, how I used to debate if she'd be as pretty if she was bald and after deciding she wouldn't how easy it would be to cut off her hair while she slept.

"Tired do you guys know where the cafeteria is?" I asked, enduring the hug for as long as I could before squirming away from her. I looked hopefully at Marvel, praying he could lead her off somewhere else.

"Of course! We were just heading there ourselves. So is Cato here too somewhere?" she looked past me hopefully, as if there was even anywhere to hide. I rolled my eyes at her, which she missed thankfully. Much as I hated her she would still easily take me in hand-to-hand combat.

"No he's, umm, taking an early night," I lied. To be honest I was pretty sure that he was still in the training center but I doubted he'd want Glimmers company. Even if he didn't I hated the thought of her and him alone there.

"Oh, oh well never mind it'll be nice to have a catch-up," she didn't even try to hide the disappointment in her voice. How was it that in a confined space with over 500 males she still had to cling to Cato? "So isn't this great! I mean sure we didn't win but life here seems pretty good. I heard they even have balls and we can pick our own dresses from the Capitol!" Good God how had she lived so long… why hadn't someone actually killed her yet.

"Yeah, I'm thinking a nice blue one myself, Clove?" Marvel joked, sensing the tension between Glimmer and me. I had liked Marvel, I was kind of sad when he'd died. He'd helped to actually keep us together as allies and I had had a nice talk with him about home once.

"Marvel do you have to be so silly all the time?" Glimmer whined. She was one to talk. She was the reason Katniss had been able to drop the tracker jacker nest on us after all. Funny how that worked out for her.

"I don't _have _to. But it's more amusing for me," Marvel appealed to her with a smile. Clove smiled back at him to make up for Glimmer storming off, clearly fed up with both of them already. "So how is he coping?"

"I dunno. Do you know what happened to him in the arena?" I prayed Marvel had some how managed to sneak some place and catch a glimpse of the footage.

"No idea. None of us have been able to get even a glimpse of our Games. Plus none of the older tributes are allowed to tell us. I guess we'll just need to wait and see."

"It's killing me. Why do we need to wait until they show us?"

"So it's on their terms. The Capitol likes power remember? Any chance they have to assert their power they'll take."

"I guess so. Cato said he wasn't surprised by this," I indicated around us.

"Huh. I guess I figured he was always thinking about something, I just thought it was food and killing."

"I guess that's what we all thought. I mean he's never been the stupidest, but I never knew he knew this much. Had thought about things this much."

"Yeah, but I guess he's more than just a pretty face then," Marvel nudged me slightly before winking at me. He spent most of his last few days in the games feeling like a third wheel as Cato and I had talked about our past and what we'd do once we left the Games. I looked at him like he was crazy, which he was but not just for this reason.

"Yeah unlike that one," I muttered in the general direction of Glimmer, who had left the two of us to our own discussion.

"She's not so bad. She just… doesn't know how to show what she's really feeling so she just tries to act like everything's perfect all the time," he mumbled. He'd always had a soft spot for her, he'd attacked three trees after she'd died scaring the crap outta me. I didn't know much about their relationship but I suspected there was something deeper than them just being tributes in the same Games. Not that it was possible to tell with Glimmer, she flirted with anything and everything that looked at her for more than three seconds.

"I guess. How you coping anyway?" I asked, genuinely worried about him. He was strong physically, but emotionally it was getting difficult to tell with people.

"Ah I'm ok. I'm just happy they have spears for me to throw. You?"

"I'm ok I guess, I just wish Cato would quit being so weird."

"I know but just, give him time. For him he's gone through a lot. I mean both his brothers won the Games, his parents too he just kind of expected to win, which was fair enough. I guess we'll never really know what changed unless he tells us," I liked how Marvel said exactly what I was thinking, reassuring me that I wasn't alone in my thoughts.

"I guess not but I-"

"Here we are!" Glimmer exclaimed excitedly opening the doors wide into the cafeteria. It was huge, well they were catering for over 1000 teenagers, but even then it was huge. It was easily half the length of the Capitol with every kind of food available 24 hours a day. The cafeteria was a ridiculous name for it in my mind; it was more like a food village.

Even in the small hours of the morning people flowed around the area, chattering about the new arrivals. Everywhere we went now people stared at us in curiosity, muttering about how we had coped in the Games, what they could teach us, where we went wrong. It unnerved me, but then again they'd all made the mistakes to, the mistake that meant they were here, rather than in the lap of luxury.

Glimmer was amusing herself with male company, much to the seeming dismay of Marvel. He simply hung back with me as we made the odd comment about some previous tributes we recognized.

"So is she always so…" I let my words trail off, figuring he'd know what I meant.

"Out going? Yeah I guess so. I mean she can afford to be just look at her," as Marvel spoke I realized he had spent a fair amount of time looking at Glimmer. I pondered over the thought for a moment and then realized how much of an idiot I'd been.

"You like her," I said teasingly, elbowing him in the side.

"What no," he blushed slightly as he spoke though. "I just have eyes and can accept the fact that she's quite beautiful."

"Oh just quite beautiful. Not she shines brighter than the sun beautiful? Not so beautiful that the stars shy away from her beauty?" I laughed as he attempted to hit me over the back of the head and I dodged out the way.

"You're such a pain sometimes," he sighed but his smiled revealed he didn't care what I thought of the situation. I looked up and caught Glimmer staring at us, well more him that me, like she was in utter shock at the situation. Of course, she was well out of the Games by the time me and Marvel had had our heart-to-heart and was probably surprised we knew each other's names. I found it strange how with everything that had happened recently, this was the thing that seemed to be surprising her the most.

**Author's Note: Hello all hope you are still enjoying the story and if you are then review! And if not then definitely review! Just pretty please let me know what you're thinking! I know some author's have the whole "ten reviews until the next update" thing but since I'm writing for myself I don't wanna do that, but then I realized that I can write for me and not have to upload… so if you want uploads pretty please review! :)**


	12. Run

Chapter Twelve

Cato's POV

As my feet pounded off the ground I could feel the blisters forming. I didn't care. It was the one thing I needed to do. It was the reason I'd broken in the Games. I'd always thought that the only reason I'd need to be able to run in the Games was to catch a particularly irritating tribute. I never thought I'd be running to try and save someone, her in particular. I looked at the large clock in the stadium, 10.5 seconds. Damn it. I carried on jogging around the track preparing for my next sprint.

Much as I hated this situation, I loved the training opportunities. I'd always loved training; it was the best form of distraction. Not that I'd had a lot of things that I needed to be distracted from in life, it was just better when I had to focus on something.

Jogging wasn't my usual training; I hated it to be perfectly honest. There was no real skill in it, nothing really to train but basic technique and natural instinct. But I had to do it. If I could've just run faster, if I'd got there just a second sooner I could've saved her. We could of won. We wouldn't be here. I'd be able to look at her and know it was her, the Clove I'd always known and not some intruder just pretending to be her.

But it wasn't an intruder. It was her. So why couldn't I just believe it? Why couldn't I just accept that it was her and we could go back to how we were? How I wanted things to be. How I'd wanted things to be for years now. How had I managed to get everything I'd ever wanted and still managed to screw it up? All because I couldn't run fast enough. All because I'd let her go to that stupid feast by herself.

I wouldn't make that mistake again. I would be better. I would be the best. I would be there to protect her like I should have been. How had it even happened? Clove was amazing with knives. Why hadn't she just taken out that girl from 12 grabbed our pack and come back like we'd planned? I mean her death would have been a good enough show in itself without Clove having to try and torture her. If she'd lived, we would of won. It would have been so simple.

But she hadn't. We'd lost. And that's why I was here, trying to run faster while she was, well I actually didn't know where she was now. I felt bad for not knowing. I hadn't really explained to her what was going on in my head. I wanted to, but every time I started I felt like I was betraying Clove. Even though I was technically talking to Clove. Man my head was fucked up. I'd tried telling the psychiatrist, but I'd always been pretty hopeless at telling people how I felt. He'd just given me some pills and told me to take them twice a day and tell me if they were helping the next time we met up tomorrow. I guess they were helping a bit, when I'd seen Clove earlier today things had actually felt kind of normal, well normal by our standards.

But I didn't want that. I didn't want our relationship to depend on me being drugged up all the time. She deserved better than that. She deserved someone who could look at her and know that they loved her. I knew I did. I just didn't know if it was still my Clove. My Clove who had never put up with my crap when everyone else had. The one who wasn't afraid to tell me when I'd gone way over the line. The one who'd kept me sane when I felt like I was losing my humanity a few years ago. So why did I suddenly feel so far away from her?

I mean I'd watched her die. I'd watched as that idiot from 11 had brought the rock down on her head over and over again. I'd begged her to stay with me, watching as her blood slowly stained the green grass. I remember spending that night hunting him, wanting revenge. Praying that some how killing him would bring her back. I don't really know what happened after that, I know I ran around the forest killing everything I could find just waiting for the chance to find the idiots from 12.

Then finding them did something to me. Realizing they still had a chance at something I had lost so brutally. They had the chance to love. Why should they have that? Clove and me were prepared. We'd prepared all our lives and we weren't allowed it. And these two lucky idiots from 12 had the right to it. Because that's all they were, lucky. They had no real skills, no real potential to win and yet some how they had, against all the odds.

But then I realized if I won, I'd won without her. She would have been the thing I would fight to return home to. And she was gone. Sure I had others I cared about, but none like her, and she was dead. I had nothing left I wanted to fight for. And they had each other. I realized I had to forget about district pride and training and think about what was right, for once, just do what Clove would have wanted. And I couldn't live with the pain. It would have been unbearable.

Holding Loverboy in a death grip I knew I couldn't of gone through with it, knew I couldn't have killed him just for the sake of killing. Even though it was what we were trained to do, it wasn't what I wanted. What I wanted was Clove. And I couldn't have her; I could never have her again.

So that was that. I had the armor, I could've easily taken any of the arrows the girl had shot at me, but I didn't. Instead I fell. I let them win. Let them win knowing my pain would end soon. Knowing that soon it'd all be over. So I'd died, died as a way to escape. It was idiotic now looking back on it but it was my only option at the time. The only way I felt truly happy with myself.

So why wasn't I happier now? Why now that I had everything I'd hoped for, everything I could have possibly wished for and here I was running laps rather than explaining to the girl I loved what was going on in my head. Like I knew she really wanted me to. Like I knew I should. Like I knew I wanted to. How was it such simple things could end up so messed up just because someone died?

**Author's Note: Ok first things first massive thank you to TheRulerandTheKiller for recommending I try writing from someone else's POV. I have kind of loved writing as Cato and definitely think I shall be continuing to go between him and Clove. Also a humongous thanks to everyone who has reviewed! It is fantastic to hear what you are thinking and also I promise I have thought this through (a little bit) so know how to get around the whole how do Katniss and company escape from the 75****th**** Hunger Games if it's a virtual arena (a point so rightly raised by aaslangoren) as it is a point I struggled to find a catch in for a while when I originally had the idea but all shall be revealed :) Until then… more Clato anyone? And once again pleeeeeeeeease review *makes puss in boots face that melts your hearts a little bit***


	13. Quarter Quell

Chapter Thirteen

Cloves POV

I gave up on Glimmer and Marvel; Marvel was getting far too excited about deserts and Glimmer about certain other "sweet thangs". Marvel still had a good 1000 calories or so he was allowed before he'd reach his limit and with half an hour to midnight I didn't want to be around when he hit the sugar high.

Wandering along the maze of grey corridors I found myself getting nowhere. I figured my best bet would be find a way down to the training center and then work my way back from there. Finding a way to the training center was more difficult than I thought though. Would it really kill them to put a couple of signs up every now and again? Maybe give us a map instead of random directions and expect us to remember where everything was.

It was impossible not to overhear certain conversations wandering around lost. Most of them were pointless, things about us new tributes, new places to eat in the food court, new training styles. Some of them were far scarier. The Games truly had scarred the majority of people here. It wasn't surprising really, if they could get to someone like Cato, someone who had trained for years to not allow emotions get the best of him had become an emotionally unstable wreck.

There was one conversation that kept cropping up though, one that made my stomach tighten and my heart race. The Quarter Quell would be next year and people were discussing possibilities. Generally I just kept my head down and allowed them to have their conversations, but I couldn't help but stop every now and again to listen into certain chats in a little more detail.

"What if they send us back in though?" a worried clearly female voice came from the other side of the door.

"What? All a thousand or so of us?" a male voice questioned, disbelievingly.

"I don't know, maybe they'll get to vote for their favorite losers and watch them fight to the death for a second time."

"No it would take out the Reapings. It wouldn't be a good move for the Capitol's power play."

"True."

"And then they'd have to confess that we hadn't actually died in the first place. Can you really see Snow turning around and confessing to the Districts that it really was all just a big game?"

"I guess not."

"Honesty Kin it's going to be fine. We're never going back there. Ever."

I wandered off then, leaving the pair alone. Clearly the guy was right. We were too powerful as weapons for Snow to risk killing us off for sport. And he'd never risk losing the fear of his citizens. No, the whole idea was ridiculous. So why couldn't I shake the thought from my head? I felt something thud into my body.

"Hey watch where you're –" I stopped myself out of shock. It was the girl from 11, tiny, easy to kill difficult to catch. Her arms were covered in small plasters and her eyes made her appear like she hadn't slept in weeks. They were wide with terror; pupil's tiny like a wild animal that was overcome with fear. She didn't look at me, rather just through me before making her way around me and heading off down the corridor.

What the crap was going on?

**Author's Note: Hello there guys :) So kind of a short chapter, hopefully the next few will be longer! Ok so, seeing as how I have uploaded before promised (seeing as I came home from holiday early) I would really really really love a few extra reviews, especially from people who haven't reviewed before! Come on guys I can see you've subscribed and y'all know who you are just pretty please? Just one little tiny review? Anyways I shall hopefully be uploading a chapter every day or two *****fingers crossed***** until I leave again next week! Happy reading :)**


	14. Why Are You In The Duvet?

Chapter Fourteen

Cato's POV

Stepping out of the shower I felt somewhat better. I had been running for the past three hours until one of the trainers had come and told me I had to stop. Something about not having had enough calories for that level of training, and I'd been in no mood to argue with him. I ruffled my wet hair, watching as the droplets splattered over the different surfaces in the bathroom. I did kind of like things here, not that I'd ever show it to anyone, but I really did. I like the peace and quiet, liked the extra training, and liked living without having to think about the Games too often. Except at night, the Games rarely left my mind then.

I pulled on a pair of baggy pajama bottoms but left my top half bare, I preferred sleeping that way. I used the comfy towel to wipe the final few drops of moisture from my torso before heading into the bedroom where I began my first set of press-ups.

"Cato!" Cloves screams echoed throughout the apartment, the shock of it made me lose focus for half a second and my face planted into the floor. Fuck that hurt. The voice was the one that haunted my nightmares, the scream etched with the fear I'd heard at the feast. Every part of me tightened, I had only heard her scream like that in my nightmares since the games. I couldn't stand it.

I ran out my room and nearly skidded as I burst into her room. She had somehow managed to wide up inside the duvet covers thrashing around frantically. Even though she had only screamed once I could tell the nightmare was getting worse. Clove would complain if something bugged her slightly, she'd deal with her own pain if it really affected her. I just assumed she'd be the same in her nightmares.

"Clove," I yelled, but she was too lost in her own mind to hear me. I made my way around to the side of the bed, trying to frantically find the way into the duvet. "Clove," I repeated, still unable to work out how the hell she'd wiggled her way into the cover. She was good at hiding, though she never admitted it to anyone. Eventually I managed to find the hole in the cover, although it looked as though she'd ripped through the material with her bare hands. I had to rip it further in order to get through to her.

"Clove," I shook her shoulders as violently as I dared. She punched me in the face; I wouldn't have expected anything less.

"Cato," her voice was sleepy, but still tainted with fear. Her body was coated in a thin layer of sweat and her breath was just a little bit too rapid. She just looked at me, a mixture of relief and anxiety flitting around in her dark eyes. We stayed like that for a moment, just staring at each other, neither of us really sure what to do. "Are you ok?" she asked me. I smiled a little; even now she was just worried about me. I could feel my eyebrow rise at her, I didn't mean for it to happen but it summed up my thoughts perfectly. "Oh," she mumbled, resting her head on her arm, curling her legs up slightly.

"Nightmares?" I already knew the answer; it was a stupid question to ask. But I didn't know what else to say to her. I had always sucked at making people feel better; after all I'd spent my life learning how to destroy them. She just nodded. I sighed, I figured she'd want to be alone again; she didn't like other people seeing her weak.

"Cato," she whispered, I stopped with one shoulder out of the cover and turned to face her. She looked so helpless. I'd never wanted to protect her more. My mind was still toying with the possibility this wasn't the real Clove. I was taking my medication but the idea wouldn't shift, something was still wrong. "Stay with me?" I knew she wouldn't ask unless she was seriously scared. I doubted she'd taken the medication, she was stubborn at the best of times but now she'd be especially bad.

I pondered this thought for a moment, it wouldn't do me any harm to stay here, and it was more likely to do me good. But I couldn't shake the feeling I'd be betraying the Clove that had quite happily set up residence in my head. But she wouldn't be there forever, this Clove in front of me would be. The Clove who looked so lost and so in need of someone to comfort her that it was impossible for me to walk away and leave her.

As a way of reply I crawled deeper into the covers and lay myself behind her, wrapping my arms around her torso as I had once done not too long ago. I tucked her head under my chin; she seemed to fit there so perfectly. I could smell the light salty smell of her sweat as she entwined her fingers through mine.

"Why are you in the duvet?" I asked, suddenly it had occurred to me how odd a situation this was.

"I felt safer," was all she said. I got the extra part though. If someone came in to look for her they'd assume she was just a part of the duvet and leave her be. Well assuming she wasn't screaming and thrashing around like there was no tomorrow. I understood that sometimes it was nicer to think you couldn't be found. I pulled her closer to me then.

"You're safe now," I whispered to the top of her head and felt her hands pull my arms around her more tightly. I tried to fight the voice in my head telling me this was wrong, she wasn't my Clove. My Clove wouldn't have wanted me here, she would of sent me away and dealt with her problems on her own. For the first time since we got here, I felt like I was winning.

**Author's Note: So a nice little Clato moment for you all (hope you enjoyed) :) Now people you know the drill… read review and I shall reply to your reviews to answer any questions you have as I have some free time over the next few days (Hurray!) :) Anyways until tomorrow (or sometime soon) enjoy :) **


	15. Waiting For The Inevitable

Chapter Fifteen

Clove's POV

We had been gathered into a large room, large comfy chairs were scattered throughout it, some sitting just one person, some clearly meant for more. I found myself sitting cross-legged in one of the single seats back pressed against the bouncy surface of the cushion. I stared at the man at the front of the room; he looked like he had once come from District Three with his dark hair and dark eyes but skin too pale to of seen much sunlight although that could be said for most people here. However as another aid to Snow's crazy plan we were kept the exact same skin color as we had in the Games, meaning Glimmer and Marvel went for regular fake tanning sessions, it was an underestimation to say Marvel was less than thrilled about this arrangement.

A few more figures entered the room, they were all wheeling large carts into the room, the smell of freshly cooked food made my stomach grumble in approval; we'd had to miss breakfast for this charade.

"Welcome to the cinema suite," the pale male spoke into a small microphone, breaking my attention away from the food that seemed to be calling to me. "You are about to watch the re-cap of your Games. You have been provided with notepads, you are expected to take notes about what each tribute did well, what they did wrong and how they could of improved. Afterwards we will take in your answers and give you a score based on what the professionals have decided. Then we will give you a personal report of what each tribute said about you and what the professionals said so you know never to make the same mistakes again. This process will probably take weeks, you will be expected to watch every second we have prepared for you. You will follow the Games from each tributes point of view, starting with the ones who died first leading up to the victors. We will have breaks where you will be brought food, and allowed to use the toilets, which are located through the doors along the sides of the room. You will have 8 hours each night to sleep between the hours of eleven at night and seven in the morning. You will not leave this room again until after the viewings have finished. Any needs you have you can ask one of us and we will attend to your needs as best we can. Any questions for now?" the boys voice was far too mature. I didn't think I'd ever grow used to children speaking like adults or grandparents; the idea just didn't sit well with me.

"Can we eat now?" Marvel grumbled. Much as I liked the boy he could be an idiot, District One were never really known for their bright ideas so I wasn't too surprised. The male at the front was clearly used to this kind of thing.

"Yes you may, eat as much as you like, it's free after all," and with that he headed out a door to the left. Marvel, approving of this answer greatly, was the first at the table, scooping as much food as humanely possible onto the plate, much to Glimmers disgust. She really didn't deserve him, he put up with far too much from her and yet he wouldn't give up trying. I grabbed a plate and began the process of getting food.

I made myself as comfortable as possible in my chair, resting my plate on the large arm of the chair and picking apart a potato scone. The lights in the room dimmed as the screen sprang to life. I sat watching as the timer above the Cornucopia counted down, and in my mind I counted down the days I had left until too many people would know what actually happened between Cato and me in the Games.

I spared a quick look at him sprawled out over a sofa on his own balancing his plate over his toned stomach. We hadn't had a chance to talk this morning as we were literally dragged out of bed and into the room. I was happy we were making progress at last, but he was on a lot of medication. It wasn't the relationship I wanted with him but it was the only one I would get by the looks of things. I sighed and leaned further back in the chair, waiting for the inevitable to happen.

**Author's Note: Ta-da back to Clove :D Now for a new exciting twist. The next few chapters are going to be different tributes deaths from their point of view; of course Cato and Clove's are going to be there and I'm also planning on writing Glimmer and Marvels. However if there is anyone else you guys want to hear about let me know and I will try my best to fit it in :) Also once again remember to review about anything else you're feeling! Also in the next chapter there may be a little bit of Glarvel… if I'm feeling super nice :)**


	16. All That Glimmers Is Sure To Fade

Chapter Sixteen

Glimmer's POV

Watching the Games was so boring. There was a whole new District right here and here we were trapped in this stupid room watching ourselves die. God this was awful. I loved it here, they took such good care of us, and I'd look like this for the rest of my life. I was seriously failing to see a bad side. Plus Marvel was here and even though I'd spent most of our lives trying to stop his pining over me, I was glad to have someone I could talk to so openly about everything, knowing he wouldn't take anything I said the wrong way.

He was sitting with me now; I'd curled myself up into a ball resting my head on the arm of the sofa. I gave up taking notes on a regular bases. It had been impossible to write everything you were thinking to begin with; there was a new tribute dead every five minutes, we'd all sat scribbling frantically, trying to get all out thoughts onto the page. We were now onto watching the tributes that'd lived for days and getting to the point they'd died took forever. I wanted to go and do something, I sighed and began tapping the pen off the notepad and thinking of all the ways the tiny object could kill someone. It wasn't like I liked thinking about these things; it was just all I'd ever known.

Marvel nudged my foot with his own, momentarily distracting me from the tapping noise. I looked up at him to see his eyebrows were furrowed into a what's-up kind of way that I'd grown too used to seeing on him lately. I flicked to the back of the notepad and wrote the words "I'm bored" before ripping it out of the book and passing it to him. They insisted on us being in the room while the reruns played but they didn't seem to pay too much attention to what else we did. Most people seeked out comfort while watching themselves die and since we were on me now I figured they wouldn't much care if I wrote a few notes to him.

Unfolding the note I saw the corners of his mouth tilt up slightly. Now it was my turn to look confused. He pushed himself up from his side of the chair and I followed suite so we were both sat in the middle of the couch.

"Trust you to get bored watching the actual Games," he whispered to me. I rolled my eyes at him and took more joy than I usually would in the softened laugh that came from him then. It was no secret that for a Career in our district I took very little interest in the Games. I watched every moment every year, took notes on what went right and wrong, much like we were doing now, but my notes were always different. My notes focused more on the way tributes presented themselves and how people in the Capitol perceived them. While other Careers took notes on how many tributes were killed at the hands of the victor I would note how many parachutes they'd been sent.

My life was strongly based around how people observed me, how they acted when I walked into a room. Being the Mayor's daughter I guess that came with the territory, but I observed other people too. I loved that I had been blessed with beauty, the ability to get peoples attention as soon as I walked into their field of vision. But that was all I'd used my beauty for, to get their attention. I knew once I had that I could sell myself off as impressive with my words, not that many people took notice to what the pretty little blonde girl had to say, most of them were far too interested in what else my mouth could do.

But not Marvel. Minus a few sarcastic comments he'd never once made any suggestion to me. I liked that, the respect he gave me, the fact he was not only willing to listen to me but he wanted to. I watched the screen as we chased the girl from 12 up a tree. I knew I'd die soon, as did Marvel.

"How you feeling?" he asked as he scribbled the words "Should of killed 12 while she was in the tree," in his notepad. I chose to instead write, "Trusted the wrong person," referring to Peeta. If we had killed him at the start like I'd said then one of us wouldn't be sitting here now.

"I wanna get out of here," I threw myself back against the sofa, avoiding the question I knew he was really asking. He looked at me worriedly and I realized I hadn't answered very well. "I hate being locked up for too long."

"So you're alright with it for a short period of time? I'll remember that," he teased. I elbowed him lightly in the side; he'd grown far more confident since the Games. He'd always had to fight to be noticed in training, competing with people faster and stronger than him but he'd trained harder than anyone else, determined to succeed. Now he was one of the strongest members of the Shadows, permanently being praised for his skill and devotion to the cause. Although I still didn't understand what exactly the cause was. Surely if Snow wanted to kill a victor he could do it with far less hassle than this? Plus what was the point in mentally breaking someone if you were just going to kill them anyway? The mans logic made no sense to me. Not that I'd ever say that, I was still happy about being alive and all.

I watched the next few hours in a blur of things. I watched myself being woken up by Clove to take over watch. Watched myself fall asleep against Cato, I felt as Marvel tensed slightly as that happened beside me. I watched as the girl from 12 finished sawing through the branch and the tracker-jacker nest fell to the ground. Watched as the tiny angry demons swarmed around us, heard my screams as Cato tried to drag me away from them while also trying to save himself. I watched as my tanned skin became covered in putrid pustules that would cause my death. My skin became more sensitive at the memories and when Marvel wrapped his arm around me I initially jumped back, not realizing how engrossed in my own death I was. He started to remove his arm but I grabbed onto his hand, pulling his arm tighter around my shoulder and hid my face in his chest, not wanting the others to see the tears that had begun to gently flow down my face. No one liked the weak Careers; I doubted that would change just because we'd technically died.

I was glad to have Marvel here, someone who'd comfort me and make sure I was still in one piece but never mention what I said to anyone else. It was a weird feeling, suddenly finding the person I'd spent most of my life avoiding was the person I wanted to curl into now and let the rest of the world fade away.

**Author's Note: Hello all! Hope you're still enjoying reading :D So you got a little bit of Glimmer's thoughts just cause I thought it may be a nice idea to mix it up a bit. Also a tiny bit of how her death has affected her relationship with Marvel and why she's sort of changed from being more attracted to Cato to liking Marvel more. So since none of you have so far said you want any other tributes POV next chapter will be Marvels POV. :)**


	17. Survival

Chapter Seventeen

Marvel's POV

I rolled over on the sofa bed realizing I was for once not the first one awake. Her bright blue eyes were shining even through the darkness of the room and I could tell, even though it wasn't obvious, she was scanning the room for anyone or anything that could be a danger; it was a Career thing. Finally, noticing I was awake, she tensed but then relaxed again just as quickly.

"You're awake," she whispered, signaling that everyone else nearby was also asleep and she didn't want to wake them.

"Really? Gee I hadn't noticed," I smiled back at her, hoping my morning voice wasn't so croaky she didn't understand me. Her jabbing her finger hard into my side let me know she had heard. "What was that for?" I asked with mock hurt in my voice.

"You know what," she grumbled rubbing her eyes with her right hand. Her hair was sort of ruffled in a way that was attractive in an effortless way, not that she'd ever see it like that. "How you feeling?" she asked a slightly more serious note to her voice now.

"Well I know what's going to happen today anyway, after that I have no idea though," I had explained to her basically as soon as we got here how I'd died, and we were a few minutes away from my death in the re-runs, which I'd also told her as soon as they'd stopped the tapes last night.

"You didn't answer my question," she pointed out. I loved how she was so observant, except for now.

"Truth is I don't really know. I guess part of me is obviously upset cause well, I died, I thought in that moment that it was all over when the truth was it was all just beginning. But honestly I don't really know how to feel about it, I know what happened, I already know what I should of done, I think about it everyday. I should have killed the girl from twelve, which is what I planned to do but I should've thought through the throw more, I shouldn't have just trusted it would hit her because I've never missed before."

"Marvel I've been thinking, she should have died."

"Well obviously, we all had a chance to kill her and none of us did and I guess-"

"No I mean, when Cato tried to climb the tree and the branches snapped. And when I tried to shoot her with the arrow and I missed. And then you with the spear. Something's not right."

"What are you saying?"

"I think the Games were rigged. I don't know if they always were but neither of us ever missed back home in One, so why here, in the actual Games, were we suddenly unable to perform?"

I took a moment to process this. She had a point. In training neither of us was stoppable, we had trained for years to make sure of such things, even with weapons we were less comfortable with we could aim to perfection. And Cato and Clove would be the same I was sure. Something wasn't making sense. Something wasn't right. And that something was Katniss Everdeen and her ability to survive.

**Author's Note: So I realize that this technically isn't Marvel's death, that will come next chapter (pinky promise). However I really needed you guys to understand that Glimmer is actually really clever and has started doubting the ways of the new District. More will be explained on this matter later. Also I would like to apologize how long it has taken me to update, I needed to get a few things straight in my head and didn't want to disappoint you guys by writing a story that ends up messy and all over the place. I mean I love madness as much as the next crazy fangirl but it totally messes with my head. Anyway guys you know the drill, read, review, subscribe, favorite and enjoy! :)**

**-R**


	18. You Were Right

Chapter Eighteen

Marvel's POV

Glimmer threw her legs over mine and lay down along the sofa. Not that I would usually mind her doing this, but she was preventing me from eating and nothing was worth that. I threw her legs off me and replaced it with the plate that I'd piled high with breakfast. She gave me her worst evil eyes.

"I was comfy," she growled at me, picking at the bread she'd collected.

"Sorry I'm just really hungry," I would usually make some comment about how it would simply be impossible for her to be comfy anywhere else but today my mind was on other things.

"Fine I'll forgive you, but just this once," she teased and I couldn't help but smile at her. I had to admit if I was going to be stuck with anyone in this situation I was glad it was her.

"You're too good to me," I replied, but I kept my gaze firmly on my bacon.

"I know," she replied chirpily, tossing a piece of bread in her mouth. I knew she wasn't pushing me for the questions she wanted answers too. To be honest we probably wouldn't have that conversation until we were back in our own suite.

The lights dimmed then and everyone fell silent, no one had mentioned it except from Glimmer but it was obvious I was mere minutes from death. Wow that was a weird thought. As the screen came to life the shot of me running through the forest towards the trap came up. I began writing down things like 'Shouldn't of gone to check trap by myself' and 'Should of got to trap sooner to kill 11 before 12 appeared' but I knew it wouldn't change what happened.

I watched as I aimed the spear, remembered how I'd pictured it ripping through 12's chest and watching the life drain from her eyes. However that wasn't it. What I saw instead was me misjudge the shot that should've been perfect, that should've changed the outcome of the Games as it missed and hit the girl from 11 instead then the arrow as it ripped through the delicate skin that was my necks only protection. Watched as I feel to the ground, blood spurting from my neck and escaping onto the ground surrounding me. The cannon didn't sound instantly; it took agonizing minutes before my body finally ran out of oxygen and blood. It took insufferable minutes between the arrow leaving her bow and my eventual death.

Suddenly my chest felt heavier and at first I thought it was some unnamed emotion until I saw the blonde hair covering her crying face. I wrapped my arm around her in the way I had done only days ago and pushed my plate off to one side, allowing her to press herself into me closer. I rested my head on top of hers but continued to watch the screen.

"I can't watch you die," she whispered, as the camera shot went to a close up of my final moments, gasping for air, begging it to make it to my lungs. Not that it would have ever worked. I couldn't think of what to say, instead I just stroked her hair and promised myself I'd never let her see this happen again. Then I realized what I wanted to say, it probably wasn't what she wanted to hear but I needed to say it.

"I aimed it right. She should've been dead. You were right."

**Author's Note: So two down two to go! That is unless you guys want to hear about Rue's death, which to be honest I kind of want to write but at the same time sometime soon I'm going to get to the chapter where you find out what happened between Cato and Clove in the games (Also on another note who's POV do you guys want to hear that from? I could do both but I'm leaning slightly more towards just Clove) which will be awesome… well hopefully awesome! Also you guys know the score thanks for your subscribing, favouriting and reviewing it makes me smile so much! **

**-R**


	19. Scream

Chapter Nineteen

Clove's POV

I had no idea how long we'd been here. It must've been at least a week now, maybe two. Either way I was growing restless, I hated being closed up. Part of our training at home had been just that; get locked up and try not to go crazy. Even that hadn't been the worst part though. I sighed and tried to focus my eyes on the screen, but it was going hazy. My eyes couldn't concentrate and I could feel my eyes tearing up trying to. God I hated things sometimes. Marvel kept giving me weird looks when I wiped my eyes, he must think I was losing it. Every time he did Glimmer looked at me like she wished I'd actually died in the Games. God this was going to be fun.

Then I realized where we were, Marvels death; again. Glimmer made an almost silent sob and pressed herself even further into Marvel's chest, if that was even possible. Marvel seemed to be coping better with his death than Glimmer was; it was strange to watch him comfort her through his death.

Then I remembered I was meant to be taking notes about Rue's death. I scribbled things like "Should've left after being released from trap" and "Should've seen trap in the first place" but it was absent minded, the whole time I found myself watching her here. She didn't flinch as she watched the spear breaking her skin and tore apart her insides. Instead she flinched as the girl from 12 held her, sang to her. It was strange, more than strange actually.

She looked like she was going to be sick; Thresh sat rubbing her back whispering reassurance to her. Wait no, not like she was going to be sick. Her muscles were tensed perfectly, her hands gaining support from the edges of the couch she sat on, one foot poised perfectly behind the other. She was ready to pounce. Eyes fixed on the face of 12 she hunched her shoulders forward slightly, just enough that I could cancel out any doubts I had.

Something in her snapped, something on the screen, I wasn't sure what I'd been too busy watching her, caused her to lunge forward throwing anything she could grab at the screen. Screaming fowl language I didn't think she knew at the image of 12 on the screen. Thresh tried desperately to calm her but she continued to punch and claw at the image on screen.

Everyone was stuck in place, held by the shock of this tiny girl we'd underestimated as she released her anger at a simple picture. People flooded into the room then, one woman kneeling in front of her whispering soothing words but they had no effect and she was soon back, pounding her tiny fists on the screen. Her screams pierced my mind they seemed to never end. Why wouldn't she stop? I wanted to run, to run from these screams and this room just to be anywhere but here but something wouldn't let me. Something told me I had to watch as she was taken from the room, still yelling about the most pointless things, about how Katniss was a monster, how she was the source of all evil.

Her screams sent a tightness through my body, something I'd never known before. I couldn't place what I was feeling, shock definitely, confusion for sure but I didn't feel saddened by her screams it just brought about a deeper curiosity in my mind about what was actually going on in our new "home".

**Author's Note: So Rue has gone a little bit crazy… but for good reason, which will all be explained later :) Next chapter will be the explanation of what happened between Cato and Clove in the Games, so it may be a while before it is uploaded and I make sure that it's awesome and will need to run it by a few people before I upload it for you all (something I promised a few friends ages ago). **

**Also if you guys have a few spare minutes I would really appreciate you guys going to ****Wisteria22's profile and vote for "Malaya Finaca (D3)" in her poll. It would mean a lot to me. :)**

**Also keep reviewing as it makes me smile soooo much :D**


	20. As He'd Once Been

Chapter Twenty

_My body relaxed slightly as I watched him throw the sword down. Call me crazy but I preferred him unarmed. We'd just heard the two cannons go off, smiling slightly at the thought Marvel had managed to take out what we hoped would be the girls from 11 and 12. He sank down next to me and collapsed into the grass, the tiny blades crushing under his weight._

"_Who'd have guessed Marvel had it in him?" he commented, laughing slightly to himself. Even though I knew this wouldn't last forever, I couldn't help myself as I enjoyed every moment of it; the way the sun was angled so it highlighted his strong jawline, the way his eyelids fell covering his shining eyes that seemed to absorb even the tiniest hint of light._

_I didn't want to point out that Marvel would be gone soon. That soon one of us would be crowned the victor of the 74__th__ Annual Hunger Games. But that was the part that scared me most; only one of us would be crowned. The other would be in a coffin heading back with them, but in another world._

"_Wasn't much competition to be fair," I pointed out instead, deciding it was a safer topic._

"_True, but there's something about that girl from twelve that seemed, I dunno, different," he commented, opening his eyes to watch the blue sky as it began to dance with hints of red. I couldn't explain the pang in my chest as he mentioned something being different about 12. I hated her enough as it was, I didn't need more reasons to want to slice slowly and painfully through her throat, watch the life drain from her eyes like it should have in the bloodbath._

"_Yeah I guess," I muttered, lying back to join him as he watched the sky. I heard him as he breathed, he was stealthy, strong and agile but he was a loud mother-_

"_Is someone jealous?" he teased; I'd grabbed my knife in a second and was on top of him. Straddling him with one leg either side of his hips, pressing his arms firmly into the ground, knife teasingly kissing the delicate skin of his neck._

_I leaned forward, pressing as much of me as possible against him, making sure my lips were mere millimeters from his ear as I whispered, "You wish," ever so softly. I pulled my head back slightly so I could read his eyes; a mixture of pain and pleasure flitted through them, as if he couldn't decide whether to enjoy the moment or fear it. He'd always hated that his eyes were so easy to read while mines remained dark and mysterious, giving nothing away, as I hoped they were now. Truth is I'd always been power hungry, had liked being in control of situations and this was one of the moments I loved the most. Cato, with all his strength, lying almost helpless beneath me as I had the knife and therefore the power. For once I let the smile make its way over my face._

_Then it happened. He wriggled his arms free from under my knees and grabbed my arms before flipping me over so I was lying on the ground, him over me now. Both hands were pinned over my head, and his weight was pushing down on me but I knew he was holding back, I'd feel a lot more if all his weight was on me. He took a slow moment of satisfaction where all that I felt was his chest rising and falling with his heavy breathing. "You didn't really think that trick would work with me did you?" his breath tickled my face, sending sparks of fire shooting through my nerves until all of me felt like I could catch flame at any second. He leaned even closer, until his lips brushed mines playfully as they shaped the words, "I'm the one who taught you it in the first place."_

_We stared into each other then, neither one of us wanting to be the one to make the first move but both knowing the other wanted it. Our lips were still touching lightly, so his warm breath caressed my lips and I felt every part of me want to kiss him more and more as every second passed._

"_Attention tributes. There has been a rule change. For this year, the 74__th__ annual hunger games, it has been decided that there may be two victors, assuming that both tributes are from the same district. That is all."_

_In the midst of Caesar's speech I'd done several things. Firstly let go of the knife, the game was getting far to dangerous to still have it being flung about with the pair of us, plus I still had two in my waistband. Secondly I'd hooked my leg around Cato's so that when I shoved against his shoulder and pulled my leg closer to me he flipped over and I was once again in control, as it should be. However then the full blow of what Caesar said hit me. I furrowed my brow slightly as I let them really sink in._

"_Did he really just say-" my sentence was cut short as Cato finally caved. His lips were on mine in a second, with a sort of crushing desperation I'd never experienced before. It was like fire shot through me, every part of me lighting up in passion. I was aware of his arms as they wrapped themselves around me, the muscles in them tensing slightly as my back curved into him closing any gaps there had been between us before but nothing really distracted my concentration from our lips._

_As my fingers found their way into hair, intertwining with the still soft, breakable strands, he rolled us over gently. Our lips parted for only a second but I could feel his smile on mine. And then he was in control, with me under him and for once I didn't care. I was too busy running my hands around the familiar shoulder blades, trying to memorize how it felt as his muscles tensed in a pleasurable way under my touch, the low groan he let out from somewhere deep within him as my hands made it onto his lower back and began tracing the scars I knew were there. Something about touching them seemed to trigger a response from him, like they were more sensitive to my touch than the rest of him, as his lips left mine and began trailing a light path down my neck._

"_Cato," I whispered in the most pleading voice I'd ever used. God this was ridiculous. How was he even doing this? Every cell in my body suddenly felt like it depended on his lips never leaving me, on his hands never stopping tracing patterns along my sides and over my abdomen. "Cato we have to stop," I forced the words from my mouth and as every part of him froze I instantly regretted them. I felt cold, really cold._

"_Is something wrong?" he looked at me like I'd just taken away his favorite sword as some form of cruel punishment. _

"_No. Everything's, too good," I admitted. As the corners of his lips pulled up in a smile I couldn't help but wondering who exactly the cameras were watching in this second. If it was us, we were screwed. "But we can't do this here. We have the rest of lives to do that but now we need to get ready for Marvel coming back and then plan how we're going to deal with the rest of them."_

"_The rest of our lives huh?" and then his eyes got that mischievous glint that I'd become so fond of recently. _

"_Oh piss off," I moaned as I shoved him off of me and propped myself up on my elbows, looking out over the lake in front of us. He chuckled lightly and I couldn't pretend the sound didn't sent waves of pleasure through me._

"_No come on Clove, I think we should talk about this. About how one day we'll get married and have lots of little Career children. I think it's an excellent plan," for a split second I couldn't tell if he was joking or if he was being serious. Sure it should've sounded like he was taking the mick but there was something hidden deep within that that made me wonder if he actually meant it._

Watching the scene back I had to restrain myself from letting the tears form. It was awful, seeing Cato as he'd once been. Before he'd become this emotional shipwreck. I wouldn't let them see me cry, I couldn't. Just because I could remember every touch from that night, as if somehow he'd left those areas more delicate than they were before. Like somehow he'd marked the areas of skin his fingers had danced over.

I wanted to look at him, to somehow let him know I still felt like that but I couldn't. I couldn't bring myself to face this emotionless Cato when all I wanted was to curl up in a ball next to the Cato I was once falling for and forget anything that had happened after the Games had ended and the Shadows began.

**Author's Note: So I dunno if this is what you were expecting but either way I'm hoping you enjoyed it! I was planning on writing it as Clove watched it happen but it didn't feel right and so a sort of flashback to the Games seemed to fit it better. Anyway thank you once again for your lovely reviews they never fail to make me smile and a special thanks to people who review from guest accounts (seeing as I can't actually reply to your reviews like I can with everyone else's). And to the Guest account who asked about Rue getting better all I can promise at the moment is that I will explain all in good time. I would seriously love feedback on this chapter, as it is one I have kind of freaked out about writing for a while and really wanted to get right. If it's not what you imagined please explain why and I shall do my best to provide an answer for you.  
On a slightly sadder note this is possibly going to be my last update for a while as I move into my new internetless flat. And until the nice people from the internet place come round to fix this problem there will only be updates when I dare to have a face-off with the Scottish weather and make it to the campus library. However I will continue writing so the next time I upload there should be a few chapters for you guys! Anyway next time I come on I would seriously love love love to see some more reviews and subscribers as it would make me feel all happy and warm (and with scottish winter quickly approaching I need all the warmth I can get!)**

**-R**


	21. From Anger To Panic

Chapter Twenty-One

Cato's POV

I fixed my eyes to the screen. Not because I wanted to but because I knew it was what was expected of me. I'd spent my life doing that; what was expected of me, and look how well that had ended. Still it was hard to break old habits.

I watched carefully as Clove made her way towards twelve, watched as the knife left her hand at exactly the right moment but swerved and only grazed her shoulder. Odd, I haven't seen Clove miss since that day in the training academy years ago. I didn't dwell on it; it could have been on purpose. Could have.

No but it was Clove. Clove who had sworn to me she would try and make the deaths quick and painless in the arena so she could sleep at night. She'd seen what the Games could do to people, had watched my brothers going slowly insane with the demons that haunted them. Something was off.

I wanted to watch her, to see what she was doing. Most people had shed a few tears at their deaths, Marvel being the exception so far but Glimmer had wailed enough for both of them. I wanted to see if she was crying, or if she was playing the same game I was. Pretending that it didn't matter, that it didn't affect us when the truth was we'd never be affected by anything to this level ever again. Our emotions would never explode in a kaleidoscope of passion and confusion like they had now and there was nothing we could do about it but sit and act.

I felt the tension rising in the room as Clove pinned twelve to the ground. I knew what would happen now; this was where I'd started watching. Only moments too late.

"Cato!" her first scream echoed around my head causing the same destruction it had the first time I'd heard it. I tried to keep a straight face but couldn't stop as my eyes shut tightly in frustration. If I'd just run faster, sooner we wouldn't be here. They'd be dead and we'd be safe. Safer. I didn't know what was going on here but if I'd learned anything from my family it was to never trust President Snow.

I watched her, her face as it changed from anger to panic. Fear that our training hadn't been enough, that it would all end here. That it was going to all end here. I watched as I ran, I can't remember what I thought when I was running. I remember begging, but I'm not sure to who or why though.

Then she was on the ground, pleading as well. Why did we plead? It had never been taught to us, had never been hardwired into us like every other action we made had been. It didn't achieve anything. But it felt like the only option, we both knew it was hopeless.

I sat in silence now. Not that it was any different from how I'd been the rest of the time but it seemed important that I was silent now. I couldn't help feeling like I should go to her, to hold her and make sure she was coping. I would try and make sure she was fine but with Clove it was always impossible to tell; she didn't reveal anything about herself unless she really had to and it had some benefit I'd always hated that about her, especially since she seemed to be able to know exactly what I was thinking. Well, had been able to, things had been different recently.

I couldn't go to her; she wasn't mine to hold. She was someone else's Clove and not mine. I didn't know where my Clove was, if she was actually sitting just a few seats away from me no doubt acting like none of this bothered her when I knew there had to be some form of emotion tearing her apart inside.

I watched as Thresh lifted the rock. I refused to move, if I looked away from the screen I'd look at her and I knew how that would end. I couldn't do it. I can't face it. Can't face her. How could I? I can barely face myself at the moment. I don't know what's going on in my head, why I couldn't accept Clove. But most of all why I couldn't have just run faster? I should have made the distance, I could have. But then why didn't I? Was it fear? Can fear slow you down? But then surely adrenaline would speed you up again. Maybe.

Not that it mattered. I hadn't failed the district. I'd failed her and that was worse.

I'd failed the intruder that wasn't an intruder. The girl who was mine and wasn't mine all at once. The girl I could explain and couldn't explain at the same time. IT messed with everything. If she wasn't Clove then where was she? Why wouldn't she come back to me? And that's why she had to be my Clove, because even though I wouldn't let her in, she kept pushing and fighting for me. Kept fighting for the feelings we'd once shared. That was the thing about Clove though, even though she never admitted she had feelings when she did it usually ended in an explosion.

**Author's Note: Hola people! I once again must apologize for the lateness of this update. Moving into my flat and sorting things out when you're as unorganized as I am turns out to be most difficult at times! However everything is sorted (including internet which should be set up next week, halleluiah!) and therefore that gives me plenty of time for writing once again! Anyways I'm hoping you've enjoyed this chapter it's taken me a wee while to get upload and hopefully the next installment shall come sooner rather than later :) And you know the drill guys reviews are much appreciated! Also anyone watching the Olympics? I am totally hooked! **


	22. At Least They Had Each Other

Chapter Twenty-Two

Thresh's POV

It had taken him days to find me. I guess I'd gotten a head start after the Cornucopia but I always thought the Careers were better at tracking than that. Then again he'd probably been a little distracted, I hate to think what I'd be like if I'd had to watch Maize be killed. Crap what she must be going through now. It made my hands scrunch into fists, we were meant to be safe, after this year it was all meant to be over. I guess in a way it was, we were both free from the Hunger Games, and she was free from me. Me and my controlling, jealous nature she had always put up with. She was too good to me, so tolerant of the fact I hated other guys watching her as she'd walk towards me and embrace me. I could practically feel their jealousy when it happened. She'd end up with one of them now no doubt. One of the ones who'd ogled at her like I never had. I never really saw what had made her so appealing to everyone else until one night when alcohol had tainted her better judgment and she'd turned to me for a shoulder to cry on. That had been the best night of my life, nothing more had happened, just talking but she was beautiful and I knew I'd look after her forever.

That's what I was thinking as he stood in front of me with the sword. How maybe there was a chance I could get back to her. How after killing the girl from two, a top form Career, maybe I'd get more sponsors and more food and be able to get home to her. That I could provide the lifestyle she deserved in the Victor's Village and we could have our own children, but they'd be safe from the Games. Some how we'd find a way to keep them safe. So they'd never have to go through what I went through. If they asked me about the Games I'd lie to them, tell them I hadn't killed anyone. That I'd been like that girl who only won because she could swim when the arena flooded. But I'd tell them that only I knew what kind of wheat to make food out of and all the other's had died of starvation by the end of the first week. It was a nice dream.

"You killed her," I don't know why I accused him of it; he'd played no part in Rue's death. I guess I was trying to build myself up to kill him, make myself believe he deserved it when truth was none of us deserved this. This torture and madness that would last a few weeks but haunt whoever won for the rest of their life. Little did I know it would haunt all of us anyway.

"I could accuse you of the same thing. This isn't a blame game. This is a game of strength and skill and you know you've lost already. You made a bad move killing Clove. I wanted to kill you myself the moment I saw you, the biggest threat besides me. Sure Marvel was District One but your strength and speed and knowledge made you more of a threat. It was what would make your death so beautiful to me.

"Now by killing Clove all you've done is make me want your head more. You've made your death more beautiful because I'll know it was for her. By killing you, I can apologize to her. Almost make up for letting you do what you did. I don't know how you managed it but it's the last mistake you'll ever make. And I'm swearing my life on it, because it's me and you, just like they wanted it to be. Now let me make one thing perfectly clear. I'm going to watch the life drain from your eyes, and I'm going to enjoy it," he gave me a millisecond to take in his evil crazed smile before he lunged at me sword at the ready. If my reactions hadn't been so fast it would have made it straight through me. Part of me looking back wishes I'd just let him kill me then. Let him have his over dramatic speech because he said what he needed to say and just wanted everything over with.

"So you do want to play the Game then. All right have it your way," he grinned at me. Lord he looked crazy. At least now I understood why. I understood why he had to kill me so much more than he had to kill anyone else. At the time it had made no sense, him and Clove were just District partners, nothing more. But watching them back through the Games it became blatantly clear they were so much more than that. The way they looked at each other reminded me a lot of how Maize had looked at me, and how I had returned her loving stare with one of pure awe. As I watched myself being brutally murdered I found myself filled with jealousy at the pair who sat so awkwardly throughout the otherwise slightly touching speech. At least they had each other, in their own messed up way.

**Author's Note: And breathe! So this has been done as a request and I have to admit at first I was a little worried about writing about Thresh as he's never a character I put much thought behind whilst reading the books. However reading back some of the scenes it becomes so clear he was a ridiculously good human being (in spite of the fact he crushed my favorite character's skull but still, I will forgive him that) who just found himself in an awful situation and I found myself really feeling for the guy so figured that he deserved to have had a good life while he lived in District Eleven. Also I am very saddened to inform you guys that despite the number of requests for a chapter from Rue's POV I really can't do it at present. I will at some point since there has been such a great demand for it but it will be a while, they will at least have to of gotten past the re-caps which is going to be another few chapters at least. Also I apologize for the fact I've been unable to reply to reviews as much as I would like to, this is because I fear going to the library on my own (it just feels weird) so end up spending the time I'm not writing trying to control the group of maniacs I call friends (lucky me). However, your support is greatly appreciated and it really does mean the world to me! Please keep reviewing and letting me know your thoughts guys, I will get back to you ASAP!**

**-R**


	23. A Fate Worse Than Death

Chapter Twenty-Three

Foxface's POV

It was brilliant. I couldn't have thought of a better way to see this. They're own reactions to my genius. How were they meant to know how much I'd seen, how much I'd heard, how many plans I'd foiled so effortlessly. They may have had strength and speed and in some cases a bit of brains, but in the end it hadn't worked for them. Not like it had for me.

Unlike the rest of them I blended so effortlessly into the background, they'd only seen flashes of me here and there while watching the rest of the re-caps, only visible when it became completely necessary or when I wanted to be seen. But now, now they could see me as I really was: invisible.

I guess I could say I've been invisible for a while. I've never really needed much, so I've never had to ask for anything. I'm content to learn so I was perfectly happy to sit in our Districts only library and read the books cover to cover, over and over until I could quote most of them by heart. My life wasn't perfect but it was satisfying, and that's all I'd ever hoped for.

When I'd been reaped it had been fascinating. Everyone breathed out a sigh of relief as "that girl" got reaped and not their own child. Then they realized they didn't know my face, that their neighbors didn't know my face, that no one but the librarian really knew my face. Not even my teacher's could really place me. Then there was hope, because if I could blend into things so effortlessly here, surely I stood a chance in the arena. I was a chance at more food, a better year, well a more promising one anyway.

I watched myself sneaking through the arena, picking food here and there as I went effortlessly between the different alliances. Most of them never even really noticing I'd taken the food. I knew if I took too much they'd grow suspicious so I had to constantly search for food, which also meant I knew the locations of the other tributes throughout most of my time in the Games. I knew who would collect the best food so made an extra effort to keep tabs on them. It worked for me.

I couldn't stop the smile spreading over my face as they all realized how close I'd gotten to them, especially the Careers. Their carefully guarded supplies were so vulnerable, plus I did always love a challenge. They realized how easy I would have been to kill; I was practically unarmed after all, an easy enough target who had slipped right under their radar. And they couldn't get their heads round it; it was magnificent to say the least.

I watched with a satisfied pride as Cato and Clove grew more awkward realizing I'd seen their little display of affection. But what to make of it though? At first I'd thought they were trying for the star-crossed lovers act as well, sensing a good idea when they saw it and claiming it as their own. But something was different.

My few moments observing Katniss and Peeta it had been so obvious she was lying, using her feelings for someone else to try and forge a connection with the boy, trying to get him to talk so she could avoid her own feelings it was pitiful at best. How the Capitol are still lapping it up I'll never know but anyway. Something about Cato and Clove though, they way they work together, know each other's every thought every plan. They were the ones I feared because they didn't need words or actions to communicate, everything had been said between them in a bond forged years ago. It was a bond of trust and loyalty and determination. Determination for what though I don't know, I never looked into their characters that far. Truth be told they hadn't done anything to really interest me until that moment and I realized they were more vulnerable than anyone else there.

They were the real star-crossed lovers. Fighting harder to win the Capitols Games, not realizing that in the end it would destroy them, like it had destroyed so many others before them.

In a few days my death would occur. Not dramatic and bloody like so many before me but fragile and delicate the way I had wanted. More an act of surrender than for their amusement. I refuse to be a part of their game. I've made them regret reaping me as I provided so little entertainment for them that it hardly seemed worthwhile having me in the arena at all. I didn't kill anyone even though I had multiple opportunities to kill every last one of them, even armed with only the knife that had been in my original pack form the Cornucopia. And I let myself free, let myself escape from the life I wouldn't succeed in and I hated to fail. So I allowed my knowledge of the poisonous berries to guide me as I snatched them from the idiots back pack and swallowed them down before I could make much more sense of the situation. Before I could talk myself into the cursed life I longed to avoid, little knowing that waiting for me would be a fate worse than death.

**Author's Note: Again with the whole not really having thought about Foxface on first reading but then on deeper thought realizing there was something about her death that didn't make sense. It was too stupid for the girl who had intimidated Katniss with her sly foxlike ways so I tried to figure out why she had done it. In the end her having nothing to go back home for and not wanting to play into the Capitol's hands seemed to be the best reasons for me as to why she would eat the berries, that I think she knew were poisonous. Anyway two chapters so far today (I say this as internet is still not playing as big a role in my life as I would like) and maybe more, depending how much time I have before library time! Please review again guys it made me insanely happy to get 5 reviews so quickly after uploading Chapter 21! You guys are the greatest and as promised before I will reply to reviews ASAP! **

**-R**


	24. Victor That Should Have Been

Chapter Twenty-Four

Clove's POV

This was it. I didn't know how I knew, but something inside me was screaming to run and the only way I could explain this feeling was that something that would haunt me forever was about to happen. Could I look at him? Was it right for me to look and him and know his emotions like I knew I would? To see through the act he'd be putting on and notice the tiny things that would let me fall perfectly into sync in with him.

It was dark on the screen; night had come quickly signaling the finale. Having spent most of my free time as a child watching old games the signs became obvious. Time became not so much a measurement as a toy, something for the Gamemakers to use to disorientate the tributes as much as they could. Cato on the screen had sensed it too. It had only been a day or so since Thresh's death and mere hours since Foxface's. His speech before he killed Thresh had been more awkward than our earlier display of affection.

I had never realized the depth of Cato's feelings until then, never realized how much he had hoped for our joint victory. How much he had wanted us both to walk away from this. Together.

I wanted to tell him he had nothing to apologize for, that there was nothing he could have done. But I didn't know I believed it. I've seen Cato run, seen him sprint. Looking back he could have made it, so what changed? Why hadn't he made it? It didn't make sense.

The mutts were disappointing. Just large dogs really. Sure they would be fast but they weren't trained to catch, not yet anyway. The worst mutts I'd seen were the giant spiders of 63. My old nightmares used to feature them regularly. The mutts were different. Usually the mutts all looked the same but these had different fur colors, their eyes gleamed different shades in the dim light of the arena, their muscles tensed to different sizes as they moved. My eyes were drawn to one in particular. It was smaller than most of them, with dark fur and eyes that seemed to absorb light rather than reflect it giving the effect of deep darkness like the night around the pack. Hang on; the irises had a light golden ring around them. A ring I had become all too familiar with, because it was mine. The ring had tainted my otherwise perfectly brown eyes all my life and now here they were, plain as day, on some mutt!

Then I realized the real game here. I wasn't alone though. Glimmer inhaled sharply as a blonde mutt snapped violently at Katniss' ankles. The mutts were us. We'd been brought back into the games as the mutts. Holy hell that was new! They really were slowing losing their humanity. How could they? How was that humane? It was sick and twisted and… everything the Games stood for.

I watched as Cato grabbed Peeta into a headlock, cutting off his air supply. Like we should have done from the start. I hated to admit it but Glimmer was right, we should have just killed him while we had the chance. But we didn't and now here we were. And then something strange happened.

"Go on! Shoot, and we both go down and you win. Go on. I'm dead anyway. I always was, right? I couldn't tell that until now. How's that, is that what they want? I can still do this... I can still do this. One more kill. It's the only thing I know how to do, bringing pride to my district. Not that it matters," Cato's words stunned the room into deeper thought. He was a Career; we lived for the Games: for the honour of winning and bringing pride to our district or the glory of dying while trying to. The thoughts had been beaten into our minds since we could comprehend them, probably earlier. Most kids' first word in our district was "victor" or "winner" or words to similar effects. We fought all our lives to be the best, to be chosen for that honour, for the glory of the battle. And Cato had lost that fight.

What was worse was the tiny details I began to notice. The body armour he was wearing that would protect him against Katniss' arrows. How Katniss suddenly seemed to be protecting Peeta as well as herself. How if Katniss shot him his grip would tighten on Peeta and they'd fall to their deaths. How Peeta began to look more and more like a human shield the more I looked at him. It was suddenly very clear. Cato should have won.

After all the only dangerous part of him that was exposed was his head, and Peeta's body would easily cover that. He could have killed Peeta, used the body to shield him from the two arrows Katniss had left and then gotten close enough that he could finish her off as well. Even if she'd decided not to use the arrows once he was close enough it wouldn't matter, he could easily disarm her. The only worry would be if Katniss shot before he killed Peeta, but that was unlikely.

Then Loverboy did something I didn't expect. With the blood now staining his fingers he slowly drew an "X" on the back of Cato's hand. It was a target. It was a stupid target but it was a target none the less. If Katniss was to shoot Cato's hand two things would happen: firstly his grip would naturally tighten around Peeta's neck as he jerked his hand away from the direction the arrow had come from and secondly the shock of it would probably cause his whole body to jerk back in an attempt to escape from the danger, meaning they would both fall off the Cornucopia like Cato had said only moments before.

Cato shuddered at the human contact; his eyes flickered with a mixture of things; fear, anger, longing, pain, frustration but most of all realization. Realization he didn't want this, he didn't want to win their Game. Realization that they had to win this, and that's how it was always going to end.

I watched Cato's grip loosen on Peeta's neck, Peeta's shock at realizing his airway could now hold air again just as Katniss released the arrow that ended it all. Or so I hoped.

Looking back on this moment I know I'll always wish she had killed him then. As minutes turned into hours I felt the bile rising in my throat. I prided myself on not letting my emotions get the best of me but even I couldn't stop the occasional whimper that escaped me letting the other's know exactly how I felt. Watching him as he fought the mutts until eventually his pale skin was too stained with his own blood for him to continue. The mutts tore through the few vulnerable spots in the armour but the stronger parts held until Katniss finally took some form of mercy on him and shot him in the head.

I hated that even now he could surprise me. After pleading her for the mercy of his death, he didn't close his eyes like I suspected he might. Instead his eyes sought out the advancing mutt, it's teeth bared and dark eyes bright with the thrill of the kill. I watched as a light smile played over his lips in spite of everything as he mouthed the words "I tried" before the screen went black, signalling his death.

**Author's Note: Ok guys you have been fantastic with reviews and this is a chapter I am once again seriously hoping you'll have some advice or comments or some recommendations on what you think I did right or wrong and how to improve! Since how this is once again an important thing for Clove to see. To understand how Cato was feeling before his death. Ok now I have two choices for you guys, the next chapter shall either be Rue's POV and you shall be allowed to see why she ha****s been acting so un-Rue-like or Cato and Clove now outside of the re-caps and finally getting the chance to talk about what they saw. The choice is yours as I have not started writing it yet... So go nuts! **

**-R**


	25. Don't Let This Stop

Chapter Twenty-Five

Clove's POV

Even though my muscles were stiff I knew there was only one place I wanted to be. And I wanted to be alone. Having spent the past month trapped in a small space there was nothing I wanted to do more than run and just act like I could get away from all of this. But running from Shadows isn't an easy task.

I sighed and positioned myself on the outer most lane of the track, I knew it meant I'd run further but that was something that didn't seem unappealing at the moment. Running was never my strong point; I was far more skilled with weapons than I was with my own body but for some reason I felt like this would bring me more of a release.

I felt my feet pounding on the ground, focused on keeping my breathing as deep as I could so as not to end up as a panting mess on the ground when I decided to stop. I kept my knees quite low as I jogged round, trying to get as much of a push off the ground as I could without expelling too much energy. So long as I focused on this, I wouldn't try and find him.

I began counting the laps I completed but I lost count at about ten and then slowly my mind became less focused on running and decided to wander over more delicate topics. Like if re-watching the Games had brought my Cato back for good or simply brought back the memories that had pushed him away in the first place. The night before the recaps had been so magical, I could happily relive that night over and over and never get fed up of it. Just me and Cato, looking out for each other the way it had always been. But then something always interrupted us, whether it was training or the Games or just emotional blocks we could never really connect the way I'd seen other couples connect. It made me wonder if the feelings I had were just something to keep my mind going and occupied as training exercises grew repetitive and my mind grew bored.

Maybe that was how he'd developed the same feelings. After all we were similar in every other way mentally, why could we have just developed feelings to distract ourselves? Just for something to do. I don't even know when I started having the feelings, they just sort of appeared one day and that was that. Nothing I could do about it.

Thing is though, I don't think I'd want to do anything about it. Sure he was messed up and a little bit broken but he was Cato, and that made everything worth fighting for. I didn't know why though, and that's probably what bugged me the most about this situation. How even in his broken state he was still the person I cared about most. I didn't worry about my family who'd just lost a daughter or a sister, or my friends, well training partners, or anyone else. I just cared about him and making sure he was surviving.

"Clove?" his voice broke my thought process as I slowed to a halt just in front of him. How hadn't I seen him coming onto the track?

"Cato. You hate running," I replied. It probably wasn't the best reply but it was the only thought I had that didn't involve a potentially embarrassing situation.

"I figured it would be worth getting better," he explained, although it didn't really explain anything.

"But you can run."

"I thought I could," he murmured, confusing me slightly. I met his eyes; the flickers of pain and torment that had started disappearing had resurfaced again. After the month we'd spent rebuilding him I had no clue what reliving the Games would have done to him. Actually that was a lie, I had spent half my time watching the Games just wondering what he was thinking, what emotions were dancing across his deep blue iris'. I didn't know if I could accept that we may have made so much progress just to end up right back here again.

"What made you change your mind?" I asked, sort of already planning out his answer in my head. It was a bad habit I developed, it left me either bored of knowing his answers or disappointed with his response.

"Clove I ran to get you. I've never run so fast in all my life and I didn't make it. If I had made it we wouldn't be here. I mean sure the Capitol went back on their word but we would've thought of some way to get out of there, I couldn't kill you, you can't even begin to imagine what your death did to me because I don't even know myself. It was like every time I stopped running or fighting everything inside me opened up and the only thing that could fill it was pain. I couldn't feel happy or relieved or proud because all those emotions felt worthless without you. I can't be any of the things I'm meant to be without you because they don't mean anything. I don't know why they don't; I wish I did because then maybe I'd know why I feel this way," he breathed heavily at the end of his confession. I knew it was because he wanted me to say something, to acknowledge what he'd just said but I didn't think I could. He answered all my unasked questions, everything I wanted to know and things I hadn't even thought to ask.

"Cato-"

"Clove I still don't know how I feel about this. About you still being here when I was so sure you were dead. When I suffered so much and went through so much just to find out it was all just one big lie. But I know I don't want to feel that again, don't want to lose you again," even though he was whispering his words were echoing inside my head growing louder and louder and making it impossible for me to think straight. I knew he'd been trying to say that for a while; it wasn't something he would just blurt out. I didn't have anything to say. The only thing I knew now was that there was no way I created my feelings for him as a distraction. They ran too deep for that. The way I couldn't pin one emotion to this moment, to those words made that clearer than anything. The joy that he was still there, he still had those feelings that I so feared he'd lost, and the harshness in my chest that arose when he still didn't believe it was me. I didn't want to point out that it was really me because it wouldn't make a difference, he'd clearly told himself a thousand times that it was me and still he was doubting it. What difference would saying it one more time make?

Instead I did something I hadn't done in a while with him. I took control. I stepped towards him, not breaking eye contact with him so he knew what I was doing, knew he could trust me. When there was only a thin layer of air separating us his arms wrapped themselves around me, creating the safest place I'd ever been.

I don't think I breathed; I was too tense. Everything suddenly stopped as I became more and more aware of his hands. More aware of them than of anything else that was happening right now; than of the pounding of my heart, the way my body just wanted to close the gap between us and melt against him, to shut out this place we called home and just be with him like I hadn't in so long.

They made a light path over my back, tracing circles and figures of eight where he knew the scars tainted my skin, where he knew they hurt me. But his touch didn't hurt me like they had, it was delicate and scared and almost vulnerable. Like if I reacted wrong he would stop.

They made their way up my spine, pressing down a little harder as they ran over each vertebra. I kept my eyes locked into his, trying to read what he was thinking but for once I couldn't make it out, I was vulnerable and unsure but safe. And that was how I'd always been with him. They traced along my shoulder blades, the skin thinner and more sensitive to his touch sending sparks under my skin and he seemed almost confused but carried on this process anyway. Just making sure I was physically there with him. That I was really me.

His hands glided back around towards my neck and down over my collarbones, I felt my airway tighten as they met between the two, at the base of my neck. The delicate skin their heated under his touch and I felt the heat move through me, reminding me how he felt against me and how much I wanted that now. But he wasn't ready for my touch yet and I had to respect that, to allow him to be in control and for him to feel safe. He deserved it. He deserved more than that actually but he wasn't ready for it and so we would wait.

Then his right hand fell away from me, leaving my skin feeling cold and worthless behind it as his left hand traced a pattern up my neck. It followed the exact line of the carotid artery that ran so purposefully below his touch and yet it would feel so meaningless without him to feel it. He paused where the pulse was strongest, where the skin was thinnest, where we were trained to aim for. I gulped slightly, and the action made his fingers feel stronger against me. He waited and I became more and more aware of my pulse rate rising.

"Don't let this stop," he whispered eventually, keeping my gaze. Not that either one of us could break it, it was too strong, too meaningful. And suddenly I saw the double meaning in his words. My pulse and his. Mines would only keep going if his did, and his so long as mine. One was meaningless without the other. Not necessarily broken but worthless, and I'd rather be broken than worthless. Rather be dead than without him.

"I won't if you won't," I whispered, taking a moment to enjoy the brief moment of happiness that flitted through his eyes. It was the first time I'd seen it since that moment in the Games and now more than ever I believed I could bring him back. Now that I'd really seen what I was fighting for I wanted it more than ever.

And so we stood, with the shadows closing in around us and the full meaning of us hanging in the air.

**Author's Note: So bad moment to stop? Cause you know the next chapter is the Rue scene! Don't worry though guys we will have plenty of Clato to come but I figured there had to be a nice sweet moment to soften you all up a bit :) Also next chapter is Rue's! You will finally have some answers people :) However in all my excitement I hadn't noticed this story has over 50 reviews! The hell guys could you rock any more?! However don't take my encouragement as reason to stop… please review it makes me the happiest person on the planet… seriously my flatmate has had them shoved in his face A LOT recently cause they make me so happy… even though I'm 90% sure he has no idea what's going on. Anyway once again thanks for the awesome support and next update shall hopefully be soon! :D**

**-R**


	26. Rue

Chapter Twenty-Six

Rue's POV

I headed down the grey corridors, my feet treading lightly over the grey floors, the lights on the ceiling only highlighting the grey that surrounded me. The edges of my visions blurred as I made my way along to the room of nightmares. It wasn't an official name, not like they had a nice shiny gold plaque to label it, but the name seemed fitting as all my nightmares stemmed from there.

I held my breath as the man opened the door for me; I always hoped that some how they'd have removed the room before I got the chance to return. My wishing was hopeful as ever. The lone chair was set up as it always was, facing the screen that was at least twice the size of the one in the cinema suite. Screens were also situated on the other three walls, making sure no matter how much I thrashed or tried to avert my gaze I was unable to escape.

"Rue darling how are you feeling today sweetheart?" I knew the caring words that came out of her mouth were more for her benefit than for mine. I knew that they were so it distanced her from torturing innocent, traumatized children. I say children because I doubt I'm the only one. The only one who ever formed an alliance with the victor and so had to be "helped", it seemed unlikely.

"Fine," I whispered, knowing I could have said I was feeling like a unicorn and it wouldn't change the course of events that were about to take place. I hadn't asked for this to happen, hadn't asked to form an alliance with the wrong person. But I had, and now I was here.

"Ok then, you know what to do now don't you dear?" she asked. Asking was pointless, she had expected me to know the first time I arrived what I was meant to be doing. Clearly she wanted out of here as much as I did and I was going to make it as easy for her as possible. I just wanted it over with. I nodded and made my way over to the chair.

I began tying the plastic strips around the tops of my arms, making sure they were tight enough to make my veins more visible. The tubes fitted into the thin skin of my elbow easily now, the needles still stung a little as they broke through the skin but it was getting easier to deal with. I would live through the dull scratch but it was the pain that was to come that I feared.

As I fitted the second needle into my arm the lights dimmed and I exhaled heavily. Stay calm Rue it will all be over with soon. Soon you can go and cry to Thresh and let him comfort you. Let him lie to you and let you believe it will all be ok. That the pain will go away.

The screen lit into life as clips of Katniss appeared on the screen. The effect was instant. I felt adrenaline surge through my veins as another more poisonous liquid entered along side it. I cried out as the first few drops entered my system, it felt like it was burning along the sides of my veins, I could trace the venom as it made it's way through my veins. Could pinpoint its exact location under my skin as the pain ripped through me.

I only became aware of my tears as they trickled into my mouth. The salty taste was only just noticeable as my body began to try and shut down. Lowering my senses in an attempt to dull out the pain like it did every time. Every time it tried and every time it failed, my body was a plaything for the Capitol's games. My arms jerked and spasmed and I had to resist the temptation to rip the drips from my arm, knowing they'd only put more in if I did.

They needed me to have some control in this situation. So they could trick me into believing that I wanted this; that I wanted to hate her.

Her haunting face appeared on the screen in a close up. I felt everything inside me go dark. I couldn't explain exactly what it was about her face; those eyes that reminded me of cold hard steel, her smile that looked just a little too predatory or her actions that made me wish she were dead. I knew she had to die. And I knew I wanted to be the one to do it. It was only fair after all; since it was her fault I was dead.

I only wish I'd realized sooner. Wish I could have seen her betray me as she moved and let the spear that was aimed at her hit me. Giving me up in order to save herself. What gave her the right? What made her life worth more than mine? Why was she allowed to walk free as I sat here, veins burning, head pounding, breathing forced and in unbelievable pain?

I knew I was screaming but I didn't care. The screams became a battle cry in my mind. A reason to keep fighting against her, for her death. She was the reason I was here. And she deserved to die. I just wished I hadn't needed the tracker-jacker venom to make me see it.

**Author's Note: So a little bit of a shout out for Mockingjay888 for guessing a while ago what was wrong with Rue. Only I couldn't tell you then as it would ruin it for you but yeah… tracker-jackers, the same as what they did to Peeta. Again, as I have never experienced tracker-jacker venom myself I have no idea what it feels like to have it injected into you so this is kind of my idea of what it would feel like. I imagine that to begin with she still has some control, she still knows Katniss was good to her, that she cared for her but as the venom takes effect she slowly loses that connection to Katniss. And since the levels of venom would most likely fluctuate in her bloodstream I think her levels of hatred towards Katniss would vary. Anyway as I know some of you have been waiting for this for a while (Annie) I really hope you've liked this explanation of what's happened! Please review and let me know either way guys… it will make me super happy! Also on another note I will be getting internet in my flat tomorrow (HURRAY) so hopefully less time between updates! :)**

**-R**


	27. How To Take Down A Career Pack

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Clove's POV

"And then when you feel ready, exhale and pull the trigger," the boy explained. Even though everyone here looked our age I was slowly getting used to the all-knowing tone a lot of them had developed. I did as instructed and hit the target, but not getting nearly as close to the center as I would with my knives.

"Good shot, not bad for a first try," he commented as proudly as he could manage, although I could tell he was bored. This was my last training station for the day, meaning he'd already tried instructing twenty-one others how to shoot.

"You mean you did better your first try?" I quirked, trying not to sound overly snide. Truth was I had no interest in guns; they were for Peacekeepers, the ones who failed the Games training, the ones who were too weak to bring any real honor to our district. Why waste my time with them when my knives held so much more potential?

He looked at me with a mixture of pride and interest; clearly the others hadn't been so quick to snap at him. Then again thinking about our tribute group, it wasn't any real challenge to work out why. The outer districts wouldn't question anything they were told, Cato would have impressed him first time, Marvel would have silently nodded until he succeed and Glimmer would have giggled and fluttered her eyelashes.

"Yes," was all he said in response though. His reaction sparked something in me, a need to prove myself. I hated being second to anyone and that included guns experts. He was obviously good that's why he'd been chosen to teach us, but that didn't mean he was the best. It also didn't mean I couldn't beat him if I really focused and hadn't spent the past six hours learning about camouflage and other pointless things.

I sighed and began the process of unloading and reloading the gun, not that the round was finished yet but they liked us to practice after every shot, just to make sure we could do it as quickly as possible. Lining up the sights seemed easy enough, I could set it straight so that it should hit the center but my last shot seemed to go to the right of the center, so I aimed a little more to the left. I took a deep breath in and pulled the trigger at the same time I began to exhale. The shot was just a little high of the center.

"Better," he commented, and I refrained myself from rolling my eyes. Better was not good. I wanted to be the best. "This time don't pull the trigger as you start exhaling, let just a little of your breath go before you fire," he recommended. I knew he was just giving me advice but I hated when people knew how to do things I didn't, it made me feel inadequate and unimportant. I mean sure it was impossible to be the best at everything but I top of every class, every weapon except for two. And those were Cato's special areas.

I did as instructed and refrained from smiling when the shot hit bang in the middle of the target. "Not bad Princess," he remarked.

"Princess?" I asked, my anger stopping me from lining up the next shot. I didn't do things in anger; it was how a lot of skilled warriors had ended up dead, well, ended up here.

"What, not for you. Ok how about sweet cheeks?"

"You really should be more careful about what you say to a Career with a loaded gun," I muttered, now removing my gaze from the target and over to him. He was wearing a smirk that matched the teasing glint in his eyes perfectly. He would have been attractive if he weren't so damned irritating.

"You can try it if you want but we're prepared for screw ups here," he replied. I puzzled over this for a second and then noticed the thin outline of armor under his shirt. It was most likely bulletproof.

"See if you hadn't mentioned that I would have quite happily aimed for your torso and you could have lived. Now you've pointed it out your head is a far more likely target," I replied, returning my gaze to the target and firing a single shot straight into the middle of my target. "And once I learn how to hit a target I don't tend to miss," I gave him my best I-could-kill-you-in-your-sleep smile but it seemed to have little effect on him. He was probably used to threats having trained as many Careers as he had, well maybe not. Maybe this was his first year teaching.

"Careers never change," he mumbled, more to himself than to me.

"Why would we need to?"

"Well you're doing something wrong if even Twelve managed to beat you this year."

"Through nothing other than luck."

"So all you need to take out a Career pack is luck?"

"It's the only thing that can beat us. Otherwise we're unstoppable."

"So just you and Loverboy against the world then?" I felt my chest tighten at his words. If he knew then that meant – "You're not the only one's forced to watch every second of the Games," he teased and in the next second I found myself firing at the target repeatedly, shot after perfect shot. It wasn't nearly as stress releasing as my knives but it worked and soon my breathing slowed, my heart stopped pounding blood so loudly and I could almost think straight again.

"I think I'm done here," I said and placed the now empty gun on the stand and turned to head out of the training arena. Technically we still had another ten minutes but I wasn't in the mood for it.

"Oh and another thing," he started before I was out of earshot. "Luck isn't the only thing that can take down a Career pack."

Something about his voice implied he knew something I didn't. Something about it held a challenge and a promise. The challenge was finding out exactly what he knew; the promise was that I was going to do whatever it took to find out.

**Author's Note: Hello there people! I hope you are still all enjoying reading! So anyone curious about what the trainer knows? Cause I know you're going to enjoy it when I get round to telling you… eventually. But the next chapter I'm feeling will be Glimmer again, just for a nice change. Also nearly time for the news of the Quarter Quell (well like two or three more chapters), and a fun part that was never mentioned in the books. Anyway please please please review and hopefully next chapter will be up soon! :)**

**-R**


	28. What I Want

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Glimmer's POV

"Marvel that's not funny," I complained, slapping his chest as I spoke but it only made him laugh. He knew how important this was to me and here he was acting like a complete prick. Although being curled this closely against him meant his laugh vibrated through me as well as him, which made his irritating ways a little easier to deal with.

"You mean you don't think hot pinks my color?" he asked, trying to look shocked and refrain from laughing further. Even I had to smile a little at the memory of our opening ceremony outfits, I think it was one of the few times I've heard him complain about things rather than just embracing them. They had hardly made us look like Careers, more like attention seeking idiots who'd get taken out as soon as the Career pack split.

"No I think something like this for you," I decided against arguing with him and instead pointed out a dark blue suit that would look stunning on him. More to the point it would match the dress I was planning on getting but I figured I should at least pretend it was for his benefit.

"Whatever you want," he mumbled into my hair, clearly not caring either way. I took my eyes away from the catalogue for a moment and met his gaze. I didn't think I'd ever grow tired of the way he looked at me, with admiration and respect and a few slightly more primal things.

"You know you could try be more helpful," I said, purely because it gave me a reason to pout at him.

"Hey I tried but you shot down my idea," he pointed out.

"That's because you're idea was basically to turn into ridiculous pink birds!"

"But it's all the rave in the Capitol I hear," he chuckled against my neck knowing my hatred of the Capitol's style. There was a difference between looking fashionable and looking elegant and personally I would always go with elegant. Then his lips were pressed against my neck in the way he knew I loved, I let out a slight moan as he tightened his grip around me.

"Marvel," I ran my hands through his hair as his tongue danced over my skin. I tilted my head up, exposing more of my neck. When my breath hitched, he looked up at me with that cheeky smile, eyes glistening with excitement and longing. "You're ridiculously distracting," I complained and he only smiled more that was until I got up off his lap and sat on the single seat opposite him. Then it was his turn to pout.

"You're ridiculously teasing," he shot back and suddenly he was a Career again. He leaned back in his chair, eyeing me up and down and clearly thinking through the next few moments in his mind. Planning out his next move how I'd respond and how it would end. He'd set his sights on something and now he was going to get it.

"If you'll excuse me I have work to attend to," I said as seductively as I could, standing up and walking slowly towards our room. Well technically it had started out as mines but having Marvel with me helped with the nightmares.

"More spy work?" he quizzed, clearly not taking the very obvious hint. I would have to work on that.

"No, I'm done for the day on that front," I replied. Truth was since watching the recaps I'd only become more and more curious about what actually happened in the Games. However getting information was proving to be more difficult than I'd originally thought it would be. I just had to find the right people to talk to, but I had to be careful about it as well. I doubted that Snow would look too kindly on someone questioning his precious Games.

"Find that guy from 69 yet?" he asked. Rumor had it that there was one person who'd be able to answer any questions I had, I just hadn't been able to get my hands on him yet. But I would, I at least knew he was from District Seven now, which gave me a corridor and a room number, it was just a case of working out who it was and "accidentally" bumping into him now.

"No luck yet but I'll get him," I replied smiling happily. I had always been good at getting what I wanted, and this was going to be no different.

"You're kind of sexy when you get that determined look in your eyes," he said, trying to sound passive but I could hear the hopefulness that lined the comment. I just winked at him and turned back to head towards our room, hearing his footsteps following me. Turns out I'm not the only one who knows how to get what I want, or so I'd like him to think.

**Author's Note: So the main point of this is that Glimmer is actually going looking for information. The rest of it was just kind of a fun thing for me to do, because I've been waiting all day for internet in my flat and now have it :D so lots more updates! Well sort of, as I am off to Ireland for a week soon but until then lots of updates as my oven has broken now (seriously moving into a new flat make friends with the neighbors they are saving my life here!) and I no longer need to stop to make food as I just get it delivered :) Anyway guys please review because it means a lot to me! Also massive thanks to all the people who have recently subscribed you all rule! And massive thanks in particular for those of you reviewing every chapter, serious freaking dedication and the cause of some of my biggest smiles! You guys are fantastically badass! Anyway until next time!**

**-R**


	29. Little Red Dress

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Cato's POV

I sat waiting for her. I'd ended up dressed in the same suit as I'd been in for the interviews, mainly because I'd forgotten about the stupid dance until yesterday. I didn't see how this was helping, some form of team building exercise or something stupid. I didn't see why the usual team building exercises wouldn't suffice, they worked well enough in Two, well until we got into the arena and then were ripping each other to shreds but still we'd managed fine without this charade.

It wasn't that we never had dances in Two; it was just that I'd grown good at avoiding them. Using extra training or being too tired from training as valid excuses to get out of them but here those excuses simply wouldn't do. The dances were mandatory unless a sick note was produced and apparently the doctors here weren't easily bribed. I sighed and rested my head in my hands. Why did girls take so damned long to-

"You ready?" she asked from the door to her bedroom. Suddenly I was amazed that I hadn't noticed as soon as she'd walked into the room, some part of my mind should have picked her entrance up. The red fabric clung tightly to her torso, especially where a wide ribbon had been tied around her waist, highlighting her subtle curves further, but then it became loose again at the bottom and I knew when she spun it would fly out just a little. It stopped just above her knees and for some reason I found myself wondering if the dress was the reason I wished she wasn't wearing the dress. It seemed just a little pointless but I wasn't really complaining, I was just enjoying her presence.

"Yeah," I replied standing up. She looked momentarily put down but headed over towards the door, I followed obediently, not really knowing the protocol for this kind of thing. I noticed that the material below her waist swayed effortlessly as she walked, and how she really suited the extra height her heels were giving her. Sometimes I forgot just how tiny she was, for the first time since I'd met her she was less than a head shorter than me. But, however good they made her look; they really did nothing for her balance.

As she stumbled I instinctively reached out and steadied her by wrapping my hand around her arm. She blushed so she was the same color as her dress. I'm sure I heard her muttering something angrily about Glimmer and impressing people.

"You ok?" I asked trying to meet her gaze, trying to find out what was actually going through her head but her eyes were fixed on the floor as she nodded.

"I'm just, not good at this," she confessed and I felt like I should have something productive to say, something to assure her she was good at this kind of thing. But the truth is we weren't. We could impress people with our strength and our skills with weapons and our wicked ability to murder but when it come to impressing them by being socially acceptable people, well we struggled a little.

"We were never meant to be," was the only thing I could think of though. Technically it was true, it wasn't helpful though. She smiled sadly at me and I knew she'd been thinking the same thing. And there was only one thing I wanted to do in that moment. I wanted to go with her to the training center where we could forget everything. Where we didn't have to pretend to be sociable because we weren't, we were killers, talking to people had never been part of the deal.

"And yet here we are," she mumbled. I guess balls were part of the victory tour as well, but then no one cared. Everyone just wanted to get a glimpse of the victor, it didn't really matter what you said; you'd done enough.

"Yeah here we are," I mumbled back. And I realized that this was where I wanted to be tonight. Not surrounded by hundreds of people I didn't know and had to make pleasantries with but here with her, even if it meant sitting in some corridor. "You look beautiful," I said and for some reason her face lit up. Had she been waiting for me to say it? It was fairly obvious, and she usually noticed the obvious.

"So someone's been taking their medication," she teased and I smiled a little. It irritated me that she was right, but I wanted this and I knew that. Deep down I knew she had to be my Clove; it made sense. I just, couldn't see it on my own.

"Of course I have, I'm always following the rules remember?" as I spoke I saw the first signs of a genuine smile flit across her face and I returned it with one of my own. Of course I obeyed most of the rules, in Two if you were disobedient the punishments were rarely worth it, but I always loved the feeling of knowing I was getting away with something I shouldn't.

"Come on troublemaker, Glimmer will be freaking out that our table looks empty," she sighed and turned to head off along the corridor.

"Since when did you care if Glimmer was freaking out?" I asked, suddenly curious as to why she cared about the girl she had been so ready to kill only a few months ago.

"Since she helped make me beautiful," she whispered, turning to look at me again, her dark eyes flitted with something. I was so used to her eyes being emotionless and shielded that when emotions showed themselves it took me a moment to compose myself enough to work out what it was. But it was gone before I got the chance.

"You didn't need her help to do that," I informed her, since she hadn't seemed to notice herself.

**Author's Note: And again with the Clato… I think I'm going soft so will need to badass it up a bit after the ball. But yeah anything you guys want to see happen at the ball, because I have one thing I really need to happen but otherwise I am open to any and all suggestions (preferably crazy, casue they're just way more fun!). Anyway please review guys… pretty please? :) **

**-R**


	30. Sea of Secrets

Chapter Thirty

Glimmer's POV

The colors swirled beautifully together as golds and reds and blues blended together in a twirling mass that seemed to move as one. It was like something out of a dream.

"You alright?" Marvel whispered in my ear, wrapping his arms around my waist as he stood behind me.

"It's so magical," I sighed as I watched a specific couple weaving around the floor, their golden costumes matching their hair perfectly. I needed to watch them. Him more than her, he was the one I had to get to but she was probably important as well.

"This was what you wanted wasn't it?" he asked, already knowing the answer. I'd started realizing that I didn't have to explain myself to him. A lot of the time he just knew how to explain my actions, actions I didn't even think about because they came naturally to me he could pick apart and find reason behind them.

"Yes," I replied, my voice barely audible over the beautiful music that filled the room, reaching into every corner filling me with a sense of loss I haven't felt in a long time.

Truth was I had never really been interested in the Games, just the doors it opened. The only way I could see people form the other Districts was to win the Games, to satisfy my curiosity I had to end a few lives. I understood now what they meant when they said curiosity killed the cat. If it wasn't for my need to know people, to see the contrast that lived in the Districts I would still be in One, safe and sound without a care in the world.

"Come on," he said with just a hint of excitement mixed with mischief lacing his voice.

"What where?" I asked, laughing slightly at his sudden happiness. God I loved him sometimes. Well all the time. Wait what? Where the hell did that come from?

"Don't tell me you wore that dress just to stand and watch everyone else dance?" he raised an eyebrow at me in his signature don't-even-try-to-lie-to-me way. I looked down at my dress quickly; it was a bright blue strapless number and at the front it had the appearance that the light material had been wrapped around me leaving a slight slit up on of my legs. A feature Marvel hadn't failed to notice. "I thought not," he smirked and continued to drag me onto the floor.

We joined the sea of dancers, the colors all-blurring together until I lost track of individuals and began identifying people by the color they wore. The only thing that stayed constant was Marvel's dark blue eyes that stayed focused on mines. As we moved effortlessly through the ballroom I slowly lost track of the other colors and focused only on them. They became my anchor, the thing I would always return to if I was spun away or we glided apart as part of the delicate waltzes. I found myself missing them if they weren't in my direct sight line, somehow feeling more vulnerable but then the feeling would vanish as soon as I could see them again, as soon as I was wrapped in his arms once more.

Then there was a flash of gold, just made noticeable by the glistening reflection of the light from the chandelier, and then it was gone; into the darkness of a corridor that I hadn't noticed until then.

"Marvel I need a drink," I whispered to him, not removing the corridor from the outskirts of my vision. Scared that if I looked away for too long it would be gone forever.

"Sure I'll get it," he replied, knowing exactly what I needed to do. Then he kissed me, not like he usually did though. Where his mouth was usually hot with excitement and passion now it was soft with love and support, reminding me exactly why I had to do this. I had to know why he hadn't deserved to live, why the girl on fire got to walk away from this after causing his brutal and horrific death. So we stood like that, two constants in the swirling sea of color.

"What was that for?" I asked as he broke away from me.

"Giving you a reason to go fix your lipstick," he smiled back before heading off to get me a drink. I smiled to myself as I closed the distance between me and the mysterious corridor.

Spark's POV

"_What's this?" I asked the group gathered around the table that was only made visible by one dim bulb swaying above it. It kept most of their faces hidden although in a line up I was sure I'd be able to recognize every one of them. On the table were stacks of folders; each one holding thicker files than the one next to it._

"_This, is the Hunger Games," one boy answered, his gold hair standing out against the shadows of the room. I opened the top folder and examined the contents. It was programming. Very complicated programming that would take months to make complete sense of._

"_So what do you want me to do?" I asked, still not entirely sure why I had been brought into the tiny room. Well brought into made it sound like I had some sort of choice; I had been dragged in the dark of the night in my pajamas._

"_You managed to reprogram the bombs in your games. It was impressive; none of us have seen anything like it before. We want you to make sense of these," he indicated towards the pile of folders that now seemed to loom in front of me._

"_Why me though?"_

"_Clearly you have an understanding of programming that exceeds the usual levels in District Three. You also had the logic to think of reprogramming the bombs in the first place, if anyone has a shot of making sense of these then it's you," he explained, as though it really answered all my questions._

"_And when you say make sense of them, what exactly do you mean? Clearly they all function as programs, otherwise people would have clicked on to the fact it is actually just a game, so what is it you need me to look for?"_

"_I'm glad you asked. We suspect that there's abnormalities starting about here," he indicated a file about halfway down the pile. "So compare the ones from before that to the ones after that. We've had others look at it and highlight the areas they thought looked odd but we feel your opinion is the one we need to fit the final pieces together. Then come find us when you're done," he spoke like the task was going to be simple._

"_And if I don't?" I really shouldn't have asked the question, the look that crossed their faces reminded me of Cato before he effortlessly snapped my neck. "Got it," I amended and went to pick up the folders._

"_We'll send you the folders, wouldn't want out happy little worker to break his back," he said, before slapping his hand into my back signaling the end of our little meeting._

I was heading now to the same dim room off the same abandoned corridor, praying the security systems here were seriously lacking. I sighed as I held the single folder I needed. I had organized the sheets of paper I actually needed into the single folder, hoping it would be enough to explain my theory to them. I slipped through the door that blended into the wall and was met by their faces.

"What you got for us kid?" a girl asked, her voice made it sound as though she clearly had better places to be if her dress didn't make it obvious enough.

"I think I have something useful," I started.

"Just one thing?" she asked irritated, raising her eyebrow at me.

"Ok well to be honest most of the code seems to have been worked out, I can make sense of it by working out the bits that don't make sense and then highlighting them and working out their purpose. But if that doesn't interest you then I guess you can get back to your dance," I stated boldly, knowing I was taking a shot but also knowing they wouldn't hurt me until I told them what they needed to hear.

"Easy Topaz, looks like the kid got some guts over the past month," the same blonde boy as before defended me. He was clearly the leader of the little group, and he had no problem showing it. I would have bet he was a Career in his Games. "Continue, you have our attention," and then his golden eyes bore into mine, bright with curiosity.

"Ok well firstly, you said you thought the strange things started happening about here, in the 69th Games, when in reality there was some in the first file I had, from the 64th. The difference is that in the 64th Games they were minor changes, just moving trees around or making lakes just a little bit wider with no explanation, just little things that didn't work with the rest of the program. It looks like they were testing the waters for something bigger.

"That's when you started noticing the changes. In the 69th Games they redirected the course of a spear so that it went from hitting a target to missing him. You can see here," I pulled out a slip of paper from the folder, "the program that was automatically created when the first tribute threw the spear, the flight path can also be calculated and re-watching the clip from this particular moment ad noting that a Career tribute threw the spear it should have hit the target. But it didn't because of this one piece of very hastily, messily typed programming, here," and I pointed to a section of the program I'd underlined and passed it over to be inspected be the blonde boy. He handed it over to a boy with dark hair and pale skin who nodded after scrutinizing my work. I released the breath I didn't know I was holding.

"After that they started doing things like that more often. In the 70th Games they burst the damn. It wasn't meant to happen but it meant that someone who shouldn't have won the games won. After that they calmed down a bit, just misdirecting spears or misplacing where a sword should hit someone. Nothing too obvious unless you were really paying attention. The details were minute but they were there, I made a note of where I found these complications in the program and watched the parts of the Games I think correspond to them and usually that's where you find out what exactly they were changing. But most of the time I can't work out why. But I guess that's not why you needed me."

They all looked at me for a second; just taking me in in the same way I'd been looked at a thousand times before. A look that said they respected my knowledge and weren't sure whether or not to fear it as well.

"And what about your own Games, the 74th ones? Can you explain them?" the blonde boy eventually asked. I debated if I should ask their names, but it hardly seemed relevant.

I pulled out the twenty or so pages that I'd deemed the most important from my own Games. They had little to do with me, and a lot more to do with a certain other individual.

"The 74th annual hunger games someone had already planned how the games would play out. Someone had already decided that Katniss would win, that there was no other option. It happened here," I lay four pages along the table, "I can't make exact sense of the code, whoever did it had clearly been planning it for a long time and had planned to make it unreadable, but it's the only thing I can think of that would explain what happens later on."

"So what happens later on?" the girl named Topaz asked, suddenly interested in what I was saying.

"I'm saying this code effectively makes a shield around her, making her impossible to hit. It doesn't matter how perfect someone aimed at her the program would automatically realign the shot so it missed her. It meant that no matter how dehydrated she got she wouldn't just keel over. It meant no matter how much tracker jacker venom was in her it wouldn't be lethal. It meant that no matter how –"

"Yeah we get the point," Topaz snapped. I looked up and the room was filled with confused faces, all trying to work out separate parts of the same puzzle. "So what does that mean Blake?" she turned to look at the guy in control.

"It means that they needed Katniss to be alive for something. Needed her to be out in the open so much that they hacked a Game that is designed not to be hacked. I don't know about the rest of you but I can't think of many things that would be worth risking your life in that way for." He finished talking and the others faces were suddenly dancing with emotions I couldn't place. Then Blake looked at me and smirked in a way that made my stomach tighten. "So Sparks, you ready to join the rebellion?"

**Author's Note: So, I'm hoping that you guys have enough to say about this chapter to take the number of reviews to over 100? Ya know, at least ten of you have to be thinking something about this right? But anyway welcome to the secrets of the underground world! Now things are going to start getting more interesting from here. I would also like to point out that having given up computing as soon as I could I have very little idea how the act of computer programming actually works, so I apologize for the vagueness of it. Also I am seriously digging the Glarvel at the moment, so yeah there may be more of those moments to come as well as Glimmer gets closer and closer to discovering the Shadows darkest secrets :) Any way once again guys please review! Pretty please! Next update may take a few days or so but it will hopefully be soon guys! :)**

**-R**


	31. Happy?

Chapter Thirty-One

Glimmer's POV

I weaved fairly easily through the crowd until I reached the corridor, not letting the dark opening leave my sight. This was it; the past month and a half of work was all coming down to this moment. All the digging around in store cupboards, trying to find information, flirting in the hopes of getting somewhere and there he was, leaning casually against the wall like he knew I'd followed him.

"So what am I meant to do with a pretty girl like you in a dark corridor with no security cameras?" he asked slowly, peeling himself off the wall and walking slowly towards me. I stood fast, planting my feet into the ground but preparing myself just in case things got ugly.

"You can try whatever you want I'm not promising you'll succeed though," I threatened, watching him carefully, assessing for any obvious weaknesses. I wasn't overly surprised when I found none; his movements were powerful, filled with purpose and threats. Every stride he took meant to unsettle me. He overestimated how easily scared I was.

"Really and why's that?" he breathed the words onto my skin, leaving a sickly feeling over those patches. He circled around me slowly, taking in every inch of me from the hair piled on my head to the 6-inch stilettos I was wearing. If he thought they'd be a disadvantage he was in for a shock.

"You don't really think I'd give up such information so easily do you?" I whispered back, waiting until he was in front of me again before I spoke, making sure I looked straight into his eyes. The lights from the ballroom at just the other end of the corridor highlighted the golden orbs that looked so intense, almost like they were willing for me to burst into flames.

"I'd be disappointed if you did," he replied stopping, he'd clearly decided he'd seen everything he needed to. Oh boy was he wrong.

"And why's that?" I asked, now knowing this little conversation was about to get intense.

"Because then I wouldn't get to do this," he replied and then ducked and swung his leg round, attempting to knock me over but I was ready for it. I jumped over his leg and took advantage of the fact he was facing away from me to kick him hard in the back, which would seriously hurt for two reasons. Firstly, killer heels that would leave an impressive mark and his face made a loud crack as he collided with the wall.

I was slightly startled at how quickly he leapt up again; I'd never seen anyone recover that quickly before. Clearly Shadow training then. He swung a punch at my face and I dodged swiftly, retaliating with one of my own but he was just as fast as I had been seconds ago, blocking my fist with a graceful ease. Shit he was good.

I took a moment to recover my position and in that second he thrust his hand forward to try and make contact with my abdomen, I grabbed his hand before it made contact and swiftly twisted it behind him, and forced him against the wall again, pressing him against it making sure he wouldn't move this time.

"You ready to talk?" I hissed in his ear, not even trying to sound ladylike.

"Nope," he replied, hooking his leg around mine and yanking my leg out from under me. I spun as I fell, making sure my hands made contact with the ground first and then pushed off with my left hand so I was facing him again. Just because I was on the ground didn't make me weak.

I hooked my leg around his and pulled so he was thrown backwards against the wall. I scrambled to my feet and began thinking about what his next move would be. He once again recovered too quickly for my liking and was less than a meter away from me. In less than a second that distance was gone. I threw my right arm out but he caught it and pinned it over my head, pressing me against the wall. He did the same with my left arm and held them both there with his left arm. I aimed my knee at his groin but he moved effortlessly to avoid the blow before pressing his hips against mine and completely cutting off any movement of my lower body. I was trapped.

"Are you done with the games now?" I breathed heavily, man I hadn't done that in too long.

"No, they're just getting fun. Now tell me what you know," he demanded.

"I don't know what you mean," I replied, knowing he had the power in this situation I was better to play dumb.

"Glimmer come on don't play dumb. We've been watching you for a while. We know you're onto something, we just need to know exactly what it is you think you know and then we'll decide what to do with you."

"How do you know I know anything?"

"Because you're a career. I mean were a career. A career without any overly obvious skills. I mean sure you were all right to look at but pretty faces rarely win the games without some form of a secret weapon. We waited, watched as you made one obvious mistake after another. Then realized exactly what you were doing. You were learning them, memorizing behavior so you knew exactly how they would react to things, to know when best to kill them. You're skill wasn't with weapons; it was with your mind. You notice things about people that they don't notice themselves. It was how you noticed that no matter who took a shot at Katniss, they all missed. All we need to know is how much you've worked out since then. It's not a lot to ask, we know it all anyway."

I took in his words. No obvious skills I'd show him no obvious skills. Maybe not right now but sometime, he'd pay for that. Him and whoever else had agreed with him. "Why's it so important that you know how much I know?"

"Because you're interesting. And usually we don't get people chasing us; we have to chase them. Convince them that it's all real and not some trick. But you want to believe it, so much that you've actually started putting the puzzle pieces together without us having to help you. It's the first time in a long time someone's worked it out and we want to see how much you can manage on your own."

"So there is something going on then?" I asked, just wanting to make sure that I wasn't being screwed over. What the hell was he talking about working it out for myself? I'd made it this far without anyone and now I wanted answers.

"Of course there is, now what do you know?" he asked. I figured I didn't really have any other option.

"I know that Katniss shouldn't have won the Games. I know that at least one of us should have been able to hit her with a weapon and yet none of us managed. The only thing that managed to hit her and do any real damage was a fireball created by the Gamemakers. Which implies the Gamemakers have more control over these Games than whoever set Katniss up to win in the first place. Maybe she was going to win anyway I don't know, but I know it shouldn't have been that easy for her. I also know there are a group of you here who know exactly what happened and that's why I kept looking, because I knew eventually someone would be able to tell me what I needed to know," I hissed. I was surprised to see him smiling at me when I finished. "Happy?"

"Oh you have no idea. We knew you were good but this was unexpected," he paused to think to himself for a while. Almost like I'd told him something he didn't already know, point one to me. "We'll be in contact again soon Glimmer, until then I need you to do something for me."

"And what makes you think I want to do anything for you?"

"We have the answers remember. It doesn't matter how clever you think you are you'll never get it all without us."

"Alright so what do you want?"

"Keep looking, see what else you can find. If you can impress the others like that, then you'll be in a good position when everything kicks off," he released me as he spoke, backing away from me. He began walking back down the corridor, but in the opposite way from the ballroom.

"When all what kicks off?" I asked, when I remembered how to speak again.

"You'll see princess," he promised and then even his golden hair wasn't visible in the darkness, almost like he'd actually turned into a shadow.

**Author's Note: Hey guys! So hope this answered the question of what happened to Glimmer after she went to the corridor. Hope you liked the outcome! Also, I was re-reading a few older chapters and realized I mentioned that I'd talk about the Quarter Quell soon. I apologize for not getting to that as soon as I'd originally planned, however it will still be coming up, no need to worry. Just a few more important things to get out of the way and then I shall be getting right on that! Unless you guys are desperate to hear about it, in which case I could make some adjustments and tell you guys the plan a little bit earlier? Just review and let me know guys! Also please review just in general seeing as this is the first proper fight scene I've written for this and would really love feedback seeing as there will probably be a few others to come! Anyways until next time!**

**-R**


	32. Would You Like To Dance

Chapter Thirty-Two

Clove's POV

It was too bright. It became impossible to focus on one thing because as soon as I could something else would move and distract my attention. I hated it, I mean it was beautiful in it's own maddening way but there was too much going on for my liking. I liked knowing exactly what was happening around me, and not having to try and give my attention to a thousand tiny movements all at the same time. Sure Cato being here halved the work but he seemed to be focusing on something in particular.

"Come on," he whispered to me, well it sounded like he whispered underneath all the music that was playing. He took my hand and led me through the growing crowd. They swirled and waltzed in time with each other, only making the patterns they created more disturbing. I gripped Cato's hand a little tighter and he gave mine a reassuring squeeze, letting me know I wasn't going to lose him anytime soon.

"Hey guys," Marvel greeted us, scooping some drinks from a bowl into plastic cups. He handed us the two he'd already filled and went about filling another two.

"Hey, where's Glimmer?" I asked, suddenly aware of the lack of her chirpy bubbliness. There was no way she'd miss out on something like this and if she'd left Marvel here filling cups while she was off with some other guy I swear to God.

"She went to the bathroom, something about fixing lip-gloss or something," he smiled proudly as he spoke and I noticed his lips were looking a little glossier than usual. Oh that sly dog.

"I see," I mumbled him, giving him an I-know-exactly-what-just-happened look that parents often reserved for children who ate their dessert before dinner. Cato seemed all too interested in whatever drink we'd just been handed.

"What is this?" he asked Marvel, who was still grinning like an idiot.

"Not a clue, but it has a hell of a kick," Marvel replied chirpily. Cato smiled at him unconvincingly before pouring whatever the drink was back into the bowl. Marvel's smile faltered slightly before he shrugged and put it down to another one of Cato's whacky ways.

"I like to be the one doing the kicking," he mumbled and turned back to watch the swirling dresses as they moved around the high-ceilinged room.

"So how are things going with him?" Marvel whispered, if he thought Cato couldn't hear then he was weirdly mistaken. I saw how Cato's muscles tensed slightly as Marvel spoke.

"Not as well as things with you and Glimmer by the looks of things," I replied, refusing to reveal more than necessary about mine and Cato's rocky relationship recovery. Much as I approved of Marvel I doubt anything I told him wouldn't be passed straight to Glimmer. And she was one person I would very much like to keep out of whatever was happening with Cato and I. He didn't even look embarrassed, if anything he looked even prouder that I'd noticed.

"Excuse me, do you mind if I ask the lady to dance?" a familiar face asked. I couldn't place him right away but some how I knew him. Marvel looked confused and we both turned to Cato at the same time. He looked unsure about how to answer the question and was frantically looking between Marvel and me as though we could somehow give him an answer.

"Thanks, but umm, I don't really dance," I answered, still trying to work out how the crap I knew him.

"Funny. You said you didn't shoot either and that turned out pretty well," he smirked and then with that irritating look I recognized him straight away. Without the smirk it was no wonder I hadn't been able to recognize him.

"You," was all I managed as a way of recognition.

"I prefer Blake actually but whatever floats your boat I guess," he said and I noticed Cato tensing from the corner of my eye. What the hell was he freaking out about? "So a dance?" he reminded me, like I'd forgotten the reason he'd come over in the first place.

"Fine, one dance," I surrendered and began walking towards the dance floor; trying to remember anything I'd ever been taught about dancing. I was sure we'd been taught at some point, I'm also sure I didn't pay attention.

"Don't worry I'll lead," Blake rolled his eyes at me before placing one hand on my waist and taking one of my hands with the other one. "Now put your other hand on my shoulder and just follow my movements. Think you can keep up?" he challenged.

"Think you can stop being an asshole?" I replied noticing how easily he'd fallen into step with the rest of the dancers and trying not to let the fact it had impressed me show on my face.

"You're awfully cocky for someone who doesn't know nearly as much as she thinks she does."

"Doesn't change the fact you're an asshole," I commented falling into the dance smoothly along with him. I had to hand it to him he was good.

"Look we don't have time for this, I don't think Blondie over there approves of this much but it's the easiest way," he rushed and I suddenly lost all thought. "Clove we need your help with something. Actually we need you and Cato but he won't help us if you won't."

"Wow slow down," I started and he began slowing his movements. "Not the dance I mean explanations. Start at the beginning of this. Why do you need help?"

"Clove I don't know how much you knew on the outside, but from here we've been able to slowly piece together things. People coming from different districts every year has led us to believe that there's a rebellion starting out there. And we want to help and we're going to need you."

"Why do you need us? Sounds like you've managed fine without us."

"Because we don't know how big this is going to go. We know the Capitol is obviously going to resist so we're going to need all the help we can get. You and Cato are both already skilled enough to be useful. I mean you've managed to impress Topaz with your knife skills and Cato has certain qualities we're interested in."

"Certain qualities?"

"In all honesty I thought it was self explanatory. The kids a wall of muscle who's pretty skilled with just about every weapon on the planet."

"Fair point, but what makes you think he won't join without me?"

"I'm not going to explain every overly obvious thing to you we'll be here all night. All I need to know is whether or not you'll join us."

"I still don't know exactly what it is I'm signing up for here. You've hardly explained anything."

"Do you like the Hunger Games?" he asked. Did I? I mean sure I trained all my life for it, with the promise that one day I'd be an easy victor. Spending all my time training without really understanding the circumstances. Did I like the fact my childhood had been spent running until I threw up, lifting weights until I physically couldn't stand, playing mind games until I wanted to shoot myself in the head, giving up on any real social life with the promise one day I wouldn't need social skills to talk to people, they would make the effort for me. Did I like the fact my naïve child's mind had been tricked and lied to in the hope that one day I'd bring honor to my District or that whoever was put in the arena would. More to the point did I grudge them for it? Life without training was something I'd never thought about; it had never been an option. And then I knew the answer.

"No," I whispered, scared that somehow my old trainers would still hear me.

"In that case, Clove Kentwell, welcome to the rebellion," and with that he was gone, disappearing like a shadow in the night.

**Author's Note: Ok so after a few very awesome chats with A Fire in the Attic I've come to the conclusion I need to rant more about the fact that I actually feel really sorry for the Careers! I means seriously, they spent their childhood training for the Games, all of them thinking that they would win and all the while their trainers knew there was a good chance they would drop dead in that arena and be thought of as an embarrassment. So yeah there will be a few more almost rants where I try and get more of a perspective on the Careers lives before the Games, and their actual opinions of the Games. But anyway Clove, part of the rebellion! And the next chapter we shall see a little bit of a jealous Cato, he didn't like it very much when Blake came and took Clove! Also I forgot to say this last time but THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AWESOME REVIEWS! Now well over 100! You guys rock and seriously make me ridiculously happy! Anyway until next time!**

**-R**


	33. Jealousy

Chapter Thirty-Three

Cato's POV

"Cato will you wait up!" she yelled after me as I stormed down the corridor. I couldn't wait up; I could feel my blood boiling at the thought of them. As he'd turned her and swirled her in ways that I couldn't, as they'd whispered God only knows what to each other as they danced gracefully around the room. If I stopped I'd take it out on her, and I needed to at least go to the training center once to calm down before I tried that.

I heard her heels clicking more rapidly on the cold plastic and assumed she was running after me. Great. Why couldn't she just give up and leave me? Why did she have to be so damned persistent. _Like you'd want her if she wasn't._ My subconscious taunted me. I should have punched the guy for even considering asking Clove to dance. What right did he have? I mean sure she wasn't mine but we'd been taunted enough about what happened in the Games that people knew that there was something.

What exactly was this something though? I mean I sure as hell didn't know what it was, and Clove made it clear on a fairly daily basis she still wanted to get back to how we were which meant maybe this "something" wasn't as obvious as I'd thought it would be. I'd always assumed that Clove and me would end up together. I'd never once considered that someone else could swoop in and steal her away while I fought with my emotions and subconscious.

She stopped just in front of me, forcing me to stop. She folded her arms across her chest and narrowed her eyes at me, in the same way she did to intimidate people before the Games. Her eyes shielded any emotions that were going through her but her body let me know she was angry. Great, just what I'd wanted to avoid.

"Clove can you move?" I asked in a fierce voice. She could intimidate me with her eyes all she wanted but I knew when I kept my voice low I could send terror shooting through even the strongest competitors.

"I could," her voice was laced with the threat of what would happen if I tried to move her. I exhaled heavily, trying to regain some self-control. I had a moment of calm before I had to inhale again and all my muscles were instantly tense again, ready for a fight that wasn't coming.

"Clove. Move," I growled, not even trying to hide my anger now. I didn't care that I wasn't angry at her, she was blocking my way to the training center and I needed to get there. I needed to get rid of the tightening feeling rising inside me, like I was going to explode.

"Not until you tell me what's wrong," she challenged, she seemed almost softer now, her concern accidentally becoming clearer in her voice. But that just made her seem even less likely to back down, not that it was ever a likely possibility to Clove. Surrender wasn't something we'd learned.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I said, hoping it sounded at least a little believable. To be honest I was surprised she hadn't worked out exactly why I was upset; she was usually so good at getting me. The conversation wasn't helping my anger levels. Seeing her so strong in front of me looking so perfect only made my need to punch something stronger. Well by something I meant the idiots face.

"Don't be an ass," she hissed at me. I felt everything inside me snap then. Me being an ass? She was the one who'd run off and left me to go dance with some other guy. I shoved her against the wall, not too roughly though and in the time it took her to reassemble her nerves I leaned my forearms against the wall on either side of her head. I felt my breathing turn ragged as I watched her posture turn defensive, like she had no idea what I was about to do but she knew exactly what I was capable of.

Then anger turned into something, more. Something much much stronger, something I'd never felt before. It started from the pit of my stomach and moved, well downwards. The need to keep her pinned to the wall and rip the dress off her overwhelmed me.

I watched as her chest rose and fell as her breathing joined mine in it's ragged state. The way the curve of her breasts became restricted by the fabric of the dress with every deep breath she took was mesmerizing. Some of her hair had come loose over the course of the night giving her a wild and untamed look that made my heart pound against my ribcage. And her lips were slightly parted to aid with her attempts of calm breathing, God those lips.

I pressed my lips against hers and she squealed slightly in surprise before molding her mouth to mines. She quickly gripped my bottom lip between her own lips and ran her tongue playfully along it sparking a new level of want within me. I forced her mouth open with my tongue, not waiting for her permission and was greeted by the sweet taste of her mixed with the punch she had drunk earlier. She wrapped her arms tightly around my neck, claiming me as her own as she ran her tongue along the surface of mine, sending pleasurable shivers throughout my body.

I pushed my hips against hers, forcing her to be pressed even more against the wall. She moaned and forced her hips against me, causing a low growl to course it's way through me. I grabbed onto her hips, the material too delicate against my skin. I wanted to feel her; I needed to feel her. I gripped tighter and she squirmed slightly at my touch. It was enthralling, feeling all the power she had to give me, and knowing she was reserving it for me.

She pulled away suddenly gasping for air. I felt a half smile spread over my face as I enjoyed her now very raged state, her cheeks were flushed and her lips were redder and slightly more swollen than when they'd started. She wasn't even trying to control her shallow breathing, as her eyes were unshielded, filled with excitement and longing and still slightly angry.

"What was that for?" she breathed eventually, still panting slightly. I swallowed and tried to grasp onto some form of a conscious thought.

"Well you wouldn't let me get to the training center," I mumbled, while leaning in to rest my forehead on hers. I was suddenly very happy Glimmer had given her heels; the extra height was definitely helping.

"Why did you need to go there?" she asked a hint of confusion could be heard in her voice through the panting.

"I uh, had to," I muttered hopelessly, suddenly unsure how to explain to her how annoyed I'd been at something as stupid as her dancing with another guy. It sounded pathetic but I needed her.

"You were mad at me," she whispered, suddenly sounding guilty and looking down at the floor.

"No Clove, how can you say that? I couldn't be mad at you. I was mad at him and the fact he got to well-"

"That he danced with me?" she asked and I realized how stupid it sounded. It wasn't like I couldn't have asked her to dance. Well I could ask her but I couldn't actually dance so it would have been a pointless action. I just sighed; causing the hair that had fallen around her face to be blown outwards slightly before falling gracefully back around her face. She looked up at me, like she was willing me to understand something, like she was trying to tell me something that I just wasn't getting. Her eyes were suddenly open to me, she was letting me see all the emotions she was feeling and it was too overwhelming for me to just pick out one. "Cato I want you," and strangely that was all I needed to hear. "Not some other guy who knows how to dance, you."

"What about someone who doesn't have to be on medication to know it's you?" I hazarded, not really sure if I wanted the answer.

"Cato I know it's you. When you touch me I know it's you, when you talk to me I know it's your mind that's made the words that you're saying to me and when you kiss me, I definitely know it's you. Sure I'd love it if you just knew it was me but I get that you're not ready to do that. That you'll need time to accept me without needing pills and that's more than worth waiting for. But until then I still want you Cato. I'm still yours," when she finished speaking this time I kissed her once again, but not the same way as I had before. Where before I needed to show her feelings, now I just needed reassurance that she'd meant what she'd just said. I'm not sure why kissing her felt like the best way to do that, but I didn't have words for it.

This kiss was softer, I felt like I had to treat her like she was made of glass. Carefully caressing her lips with my own rather than trying to consume them with passion. When we broke apart this time there was a longing for comfort rather than desperation for air.

"I'm yours too," I reassured her meeting her dark eyes with my own ones and knowing that I'd never see anything as beautiful as her as long as I lived.

**Author's Note: So I promised you a jealous Cato, I hope this has been good enough for you all. Yes, no? Let me know! Also I really am getting soppy, far far too soppy so the next chapter will be the Quarter Quell announcement just to keep things interesting. Also how the announcement of the Quarter Quell affects the Shadows, which will definitely be a fun turn of events. **

**Ok so there's a part of me that has been ignoring the guest reviews because it takes extra time to reply to them and I have wanted to spend my time writing this but I feel like I should clear up a few things.**

**Firstly, sure the story wouldn't work if Katniss hadn't won the Hunger Games, I just found it odd that in the books the Careers were so feared and yet none of them killed Katniss, even though every one of them had a chance to. It's something I've tried to find a reason for and well I couldn't find one. So hence where the whole idea for this fanfic came from and now that I'm having so much fun writing this I'm sort of glad it bugged me.**

**Secondly I hadn't thought of the fact that Clove managed to hit Katniss at the feast but for raising the point I shall provide an explanation later on.**

**Thirdly, in case anyone else is wondering about this I have no clue how long this story is going to be because I am literally making it up as I go along. There isn't much of a plan as such just some idea of main events that I would like to happen and a rough idea of where it all leads. So in all honesty your guess is as good as mine as to how long this is going to go on for. **

**Anyway once again thank you guys so much for your awesome reviews! You're the reason I keep writing and your feedback is always amazing! Anyway until next time guys :)**

**-R**


	34. Victors Return

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Author's Note: Ok so this is your last chance! If you haven't read Catching Fire and don't want this story to ruin it for you then leave now, read the book and then please come back again! For the rest of you guys, please enjoy! :)**

Clove's POV

"Popcorn?" Marvel asked through a mouth of the small crunching balls he was eating. He held out the large bag to Cato and me and when we both mumbled a rejection he shrugged casually and went back to watching the screen at the front of the room. It was over halfway through the year and so now we had the Quarter Quell announcement.

All training exercises were cancelled and all thousand or so of us had been herded into the food court, where the usual stands had been removed and replaced with a large seating area with all chairs facing a large projector screen. A large image of President Snow suddenly appeared on the screen. With a single glance at the madness of the Capitol crowd he managed to silence them, the man was truly unnerving. Not in the same way Cato or Thresh were but in an almost more terrifying way. At least with them you could tell they'd easily ram you through with a sword or smash your head in with a rock, however with him, you had no idea what kind of sick twisted torture methods he was plotting behind those twinkling grey eyes. And one thing was for sure; I damned well hoped I'd never ever be at the receiving end of one of his punishments.

"On the twenty-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that their children were dying because of their choice to initiate violence, every district was made to hold an election and vote on the tributes who would represent it," his voice echoed throughout the room. In all honesty in District Two that wasn't really a problem year, it was just up to the average citizens of the District to pick tributes rather than the Mayor, most of them wound up at the training center asking who to vote for anyway so it was kind of a flawed plan if it was meant to be more terrifying for us. In all honesty the chosen ones took more honor in it than they would have if they had volunteered, it meant everyone else was aware of their potential as well as them.

"On the fiftieth anniversary, as a reminder that two rebels died for each Capitol citizen, every district was required to send in twice as many tributes," he continued, his voice holding little emotion. There was maybe a hint of pride if I listened closely enough, but otherwise it was just nothingness. Again, this Quarter Quell had been quite ineffective in our District. The ones who were chosen to volunteer had noted this year would bring them more honor than any other. And so, they set off like us, thinking the odds were in their favor, only to be outsmarted by District Twelve, like we had been.

"And now we honor our third Quarter Quell," as he spoke a small child, clearly from the Capitol, stepped forward and held out a large impressive looking box. He removes an envelope with "75" printed boldly on the front. The Capitol citizens leaned forward in their seats, the excitement dancing in their eyes. Cato next to me remains unimpressed looking. It is obvious he doesn't care, the outcome of this won't affect him in any way and I can tell he'd much rather be at the training center. President Snow opens the envelope in an under dramatic way, acting like he has more important things to be doing. "On the seventy-fifth anniversary, as a reminder to the rebels that even the strongest among them cannot overcome the power of the Capitol, the male and female tributes shall be reaped from their existing pool of victors."

Oh. Well. That's fun? Suddenly the room exploded, mostly with comments about how the Shadows hoped it was the victor from their year that was thrown back into the arena so when they died like they should have the first time around they could get a second go at them. `Some of the older Shadows were more concerned though, some of the older ones especially commented on how it would be down right disgraceful to send someone over a certain age into the arena, or someone with children, just to spite the Districts.

However my eyes were drawn to a certain blonde haired boy who was conversing hurriedly with a small group around him. Sure in the rest of the madness it seemed like nothing unusual but I knew Blake was hardly discussing the possibility of a violent reunion with his own victor. Something about the way he kept looking around the small group implied he was looking for answers, and none of them could provide them. Something was off.

"That's not going to go down well," Glimmer muttered to Marvel, who was still busy filling his mouth with too much popcorn.

"How so?" I asked, for once actually curious about what the usually witless blonde had to say.

"Well how do you think the citizens of the Capitol are going to feel about the possibility of their darling Finnick getting thrown back into the arena? Or the thought of watching a ninety year old try and blindly fight off one of the most deadly Careers?" she asked. I hated to admit it but she had a point.

"It's the same as every other year, they'll pick their favorites, bet on them to win and then pretend they cared about more than money if the sucker dies," Cato muttered, leaning around me to wait for Glimmers reply.

"No it's nothing like the other years. In other years the Capitol has what, maybe three days to get to know the tributes? This time around they've had years, some of them have grown up feeling like they know the victors. In some cases they actually do. They won't cope."

"So what you're saying is the Capitol is now effectively another District?" I asked her, slightly confused.

"Basically yes. Where as usually the people in outer Districts feel saddened by the Reaping's, because they know the persons story, they've watched them grow up, know the life they could have led but it's all been made worthless because of the Games. The Capitol citizens have never had that before. They never care about a tributes back-story unless it's particularly heart breaking. But now, in a lot of cases, they're part of the back-story. For the first time since the games began, the Capitol citizens are genuinely worried about losing someone they love in the Games," Glimmer spoke in a slightly hushed tone. Even Marvel had stopped chewing popcorn to fully take in what she'd said. Man when did she get clever? She took our silence as a sign that we were mulling over what she said. It made sense, in face it made perfect sense. Whoever had planned the Quarter Quell twists clearly hadn't thought this through.

"Ladies and gentlemen if you would give me just a moment, I need to ask a few of you to come with me," the man had appeared at the front of the room and quickly began reading off names. Some of them I recognized from the memorial that stood at the front of our training center in Two, others I recognized from past games and some I just wondered if it was actually legal to name your child that at one point or another. "Rue Koresh and Clove Kentwell," he finished and turned off the stage. Wait, did that actually just happen?

"Clove go," Marvel encouraged, shoving me off the chair. Thankfully my reactions were fast enough that I managed to balance myself and then quickly whack him around the head before he could retaliate properly.

"Tell us what this is about after?" Glimmer almost begged. I wonder if Blake had spoken to her yet, I mean clearly she was clever enough to be useful. Then I thought of the way she'd fallen asleep while she was meant to be on guard and how it cost her her virtual life. Then again maybe it was best not to ask her about this.

"I will, meet at our apartment?" I asked, implying that Glimmer and Marvel should just head there with Cato now and I'd catch them up. No doubt Marvel would need to go and get more food first. They both nodded and began getting up to leave. I turned to Cato quickly while Glimmer moaned about the fact Marvel had spilled the remaining popcorn all over her. "You going to be all right with them?" I asked him quietly.

"I think I'll manage," as he spoke he looked over my head at the pair behind us in a calculating way. "Just don't be too long," he asked, now looking at me.

"I'll try but I don't know what this is," I replied, meeting his gaze. He was getting better. He was almost back to being himself again. Of course, he was also still on full medication but any Cato is better than no Cato. He nodded sadly at the realization he may have to spend a while with the dynamic duo.

I went on tiptoes and kissed him lightly on the lips, enjoying the satisfied smile that took over his face for a while. "That out to keep me going. Come on dumbasses," he smirked at me quickly before disappearing off with Marvel still promising to make up for getting popcorn down Glimmers shirt. I shook my head before heading off in the direction of the other chosen Shadows.

Once again I found my attention on Blake as he watched Topaz heading to join them as well. He was whispering with another blonde boy and shaking his head every so often, like they were discussing what this could possibly be about. I doubted there was much that happened in District 14 that he didn't know about so this would be a weird feeling for him. On the plus side at least I wasn't the only one in the dark about this.

**Author's Note: Ok so I promised that I would explain the fun twist but I kind of like having all my chapters quite short. So fun twist will be the next chapter! So what are you guys thinking the fun twist will be? Also out of curiosity who actually wants Clove, Glimmer, Marvel and Cato to team up and work out all the secrets of the Shadows? Or should they just keep on doing their own thing? I'm just interested in your guys' thoughts on a second alliance between them. Once again thank you all for your fantastic reviews! I know I have been rather sucky at replying to you lately but I am trying pinky swear! Anyways until next time guys :)**

**-R**


	35. Finale

Chapter Thirty-Five

Clove's POV

We were gathered into a room I'd never seen before; the walls were colored a deep grey and the room was better lit than most others, almost like there was more to see but I couldn't point out anything extraordinary about the place. Topaz settled herself in a seat next to mine as I continued to look around the faces.

"The only two you really need to worry about are those one's," she pointed to a boy and a girl in the corner. "They were like the District Two version of Cashmere and Gloss, until they died and now all they think about is revenge," she explained. I took comfort in the fact that she was confiding this knowledge in me, it put me at ease in a way that no calming or soothing words could.

"What are their weapons?" I asked instead, already knowing that Topaz was good with knives and I was as much a threat to her as she was to me. Probably why she was over here now.

"He's on swords and she likes her bows, between the pair of them they'll cover close range and long range targets and they'll definitely pair together," she sighed.

"Should we go over? Make alliances?" I didn't know why we acted like we were going back into the Games already, but it was better to be prepared for the worst right? Plus what other explanation was there? Why did they need to see us, the only thing we all had in common was the Games. We weren't the strongest Shadows, the oldest, not necessarily all of the youngest, the prettiest, the smartest, the funniest, the most loved, the most hated so why us?

"Not yet, wait and see what's happening. Either way they'll be useful but we need to know what for, plus we'll have to explain why we're valuable to them," she thought out loud. She had a point. I wasn't used to this feeling of not being the one people sought to form alliances with, I didn't really know how to sell myself to other people; I'd always just been the best.

I didn't reply, I just sank further back into my seat and watched everyone with a glazed over expression. The ones whispering amongst themselves wouldn't be overly useful to me; I liked people who only talked about the necessary decisions, about things that were set in stone. The ones silently observing the rest of them though, they could always come in handy.

"All right everyone settle down please," the same man who had been in the food court silenced us all quickly before double-checking his clipboard for something. His long dark hair fell over his eyes so when he sharply looked back up at us he had to readjust himself so he could count us all. Or at least I assumed he was counting, either way I doubted he had anything overly important to say. He looked like the hard-working type who just never got his break through, I was used to seeing the look in other citizens in Two. The ones who spent hours in the training rooms only to be overshadowed by those with a natural talent. I would have felt sorry for them if I'd had time to. "Now we shouldn't be too long but we have some things to explain to you about the Quarter Quell," I felt my chest tighten as he spoke. Why would the Quarter Quell concern us? We weren't past victors; we couldn't be reaped for it. Right?

"Yes, yes, yes Dell that will be quite enough," my heart leapt into my throat as President Snow appeared on the stage at the front of the room. What the hell did he want?

"Son of a bitch," Topaz muttered beside me and I noticed a few others tense noticeably in his presence. So this wasn't a regular occurrence then.

"Now I assume you were all present for the Quarter Quell announcement correct?" he paused like he needed an answer. I don't think anyone moved, although I couldn't be sure as I kept my gaze fixed firmly on the man in front of me, unwilling to let my gaze wander from the largest threat in the room. "Excellent, so you are aware that the ones responsible for your deaths as such are soon to be joining you here?" he smiled cruelly like he had some kind of inside joke he wasn't telling us. Of course I knew he actually did have some knowledge that we were currently ignorant to, but I sadly doubted that we'd be oblivious for much longer.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but they won't be joining you here," he smirked like he expected the next question.

"So where do they go then? Got another District you're not telling us about?" Topaz feigned a hurt tone to her voice and I smirked slightly on her behalf.

"No, they will be sent to a far more gruesome place than this I imagine, they will be killed in the Games," he spoke and allowed the force of his words to hit us. They'd die, in the Games, like they were meant to.

"So this time they'll wake up here and then you need us to kill them?" someone guessed, causing President Snows grin to become even more terrifying.

"Not exactly. For the first time we're creating an actual arena, just off the shores of Panem on an island that used to be called Hawaii, it's quite beautiful really-"

"Yeah if you like taking strolls along blood-soaked beaches and feeling bones crunch beneath your feet as you hike up mountains," Topaz muttered beside me.

"Anyway, the victors have begun causing problems for us, so we need to eliminate some of them a little more permanently," Snow said darkly, I could hear the threats dripping off his words.

"How do you mean causing problems?" Topaz asked, not in her sarcastic voice.

"That is not your concern my dear," he said patronizingly. Topaz looked about ready to point out she was nearly the same age as him but bit her tongue. "What is your concern is this. Since the Games are actually taking place we will be unable to use our usual choice of mutts, as most of them cannot be trained. So instead you will be taking part in the finale."

My mouth went dry as my heart rate picked up several degrees. Us, in the finale, that means-

"Yes, you will be back in the arena. Not all of you as obviously some of your tributes will be killed off before the finale but we plan on making it quite dramatic this year. The finale will take place when eight tributes remain at a time when they are all close together, so that we can watch as many of them as possible live out their worst fears," the man was crazy. What the hell was he thinking?

"How do you know you need us?" I asked suddenly, a kink in his plan had occurred to me.

"Were you not listening? I need you for the finale, although in your case if you're going to be so moronic I won't be needing you after-"

It was all he managed to say before the knife flew past his head and lodged itself into the wall behind him.

"Don't insult people unless you're entirely sure they're not a threat," my voice was low, reciting the words of my trainer that had been drilled into my head. There were a few gasps around the room and all eyes were on me. "And don't think I didn't miss on purpose," I quickly added.

"Now you have my attention," he spoke slowly, giving me some of the respect I should have had moments ago. Admittedly I didn't have any more knives but he didn't know that.

"All you know so far is that the reaping's are taking place from the pool of victors," he confirmed my statement with a simple nod. "So how can you know which of us you need? And why us exactly, why not I dunno say Cato or someone?" I remained standing as I spoke, refusing to show him any weakness.

"My dear child the Games are not always as fair as they seem, sometimes we must take matters into our own hands. We know whom we need because we already know the names of those who are going to be reaped. In your case, we need you to aid in the disposal of one Ms. Everdeen, and with her being the only living female victor from her district it is obvious you will be of assistance to us."

"But what about me? District One won my year and there are plenty of male District One tributes to choose from," a girl asked and I swear her voice caught a little at her own question. From her long blonde hair and shining blue eyes I could tell that she was also from District One, maybe the boy she had entered the arena with had been a good friend, and maybe she didn't want to risk him actually dying. Then again maybe she was just terrified of re-entering the arena herself.

"We have already decided on the victors that will re-enter the Games, of course there may be changes if a volunteer steps forward but that is unlikely in most cases," he informed us. Why decide on the tributes before the Games begin? What was he playing at?

"So what do we have to do with our victors then? There were plenty of others to choose from. Why is it us who gets the _honor_ of going back to the arena?" Topaz asked, making it clear that she was not happy with this arrangement.

"We have selected you all as the ones who will have the most physiological impact on your victors. One of you has been chosen as the death that affected them the most and the other as the one who came closest to killing them. Together, with the training you have since developed you shall easily be able to take on your victor," he explained.

"So what happens if we die?" someone asked the question we had all been thinking. If this arena was real, and the victors were actually going to die this year then what would happen to us if our targets weren't as physiologically affected as Snow hoped.

"We will try and prevent that, you will all be fitted with body armor and given more than enough weapons to take down your opponent," he started. "But if you die in there, you die forever."

**Author's Note: And so back into the arena they go! Hopefully this answers a question from a while ago about how the rebels break the force field and escape if it is all just a game. Seriously, I am trying to stick to the books as much as possible here but (sad though it makes me) I can't know/ remember everything, so point out stuff that doesn't make sense and I will try and fix it. Also thank you all for your lovely reviews and support in general, it means the world to me! So what are people's thoughts on the twist? Do you guys like it? Hate it? Wish it were true? Let me know! Anyways on a sort of downer I am going to have to start writing up lecture notes instead of writing fanfics so updates will become less regular. But please don't think I'm leaving you all, I am still going to be writing (I don't think I could stop if I wanted to) so please stick around and enjoy the show, but for now I must go.**

**-R**


	36. Battles and Arenas

Chapter Thirty-Six

Cato's POV

I walked cautiously into the training center knowing she'd already be here. Where else would she be? It was Clove, and clearly whatever had happened after the Quarter Quell announcement hadn't been good. It had been a good few hours since then, and after realizing that Clove wasn't coming back to the apartment, I figured it was probably best for me to find her if I wanted to see her.

Very few of the lights were on, I could only see her silhouette as it moved quickly and fiercely throwing knives and dodging imaginary blows that I knew her and Lemma would have spent many hours perfecting. A beautifully effortless dance with only one participant. To interrupt her seemed far too much like a punishment so instead I simply made my way to the other end of the training center where the swords were.

I picked up one of the smaller ones, deciding I didn't want to push myself too much only to get moaned at about calorie intake again. I held it up, just to check that the balance was right and then set about my own exercises. Most of it was footwork, but I spent some time on moving the sword through the air, enjoying the feeling as it sliced through the silence.

As much as I understood why the outer districts feared death by sword it had to be better than some of the other ways they'd die. Surely rotting in a pile of your own vomit because you couldn't afford the medication was much worse than a quick death. Sure it would hurt but at least you'd have some dignity, at least in your final moments you could look strong, look into your killers eyes and know that you did everything you could, that for that one moment, even if the rest of your life had been cowardly, you were the brave one.

But then brave had never really been my thing; I was the strong one. The one who didn't have to be brave because I knew I'd make it through things, I was always destined to make it. Or so they had me believe. Of course they needed the strong ones and not the brave ones. The brave ones wouldn't stand for the Games because they had morals and a conscious and could think about things, whereas I was content to do as I was told and achieve what was expected of me; it was a simple life really.

My thoughts were interrupted as a knife sailed through the air, skimming past the side of my head and planting itself in a dummy positioned not to far behind me. I slowly turned my head round to look at Clove, who was standing too far away from the knife section to hit any of their targets, even with her incredible skills. Naturally she couldn't just ask for my attention, she had to demand it.

It was hard seeing her like she was now, with emotion staining her face. I was so used to the closed off Clove that sometimes I forgot she still had feelings, that sometimes she needed to be looked after because underneath all of the training and the deaths and the pain she had inflicted, she still had pain of her own. The difference was she was usually too stubborn to tell anyone about her pain.

"They're sending me back in," she whispered, her voice a little more hoarse than usual. If I didn't know her better I would think she'd been crying, but I knew it just meant she'd been training for so long she'd forgotten to drink.

"Back in where?" I asked, keeping my eyes on hers. Even though she was looking down at the floor I could sense that she wasn't really focusing her eyes on anything.

"Back into the arena," she replied, her voice smaller than usual. She spoke in a way that demanded attention, which made people stop what they were doing to listen to her. Now she just sounded like she'd been silenced. I wouldn't let them take her. There had to be something I could do, could I volunteer for her? Surely they wouldn't care who went in so long as it was entertaining. There had to be something, there just had to be.

"Why?"

"For their own Games," was all she said. She looked at me then and I knew what she needed me to do. She needed me to be the strong one, to tell her that she was going to be fine, that she'd make it this time, but she needed so much more as well. She needed me to be brave because she couldn't do it.

"Then fight like you've never fought before. You have an advantage over them; you've trained harder than all of them put together. You know what it's like to loose, the feelings still fresh, you can use that like none of the rest of them can. Don't give up, even when it feels like-"

"I know. Cato I was there when our trainers told us this too. We're not killing each other though, just the victors," she explained. And slowly bits and pieces in my head fell into place. Although now was not the time to question her about it, it wouldn't make anything easier for either of us.

"Don't worry about it. They want you to win then; they'll give you enough information about the arena and the competitors before you go in that they won't stand a chance. And we'll train, everyday like we used to in Two," I looked at her hoping she'd prompt me and let me know what I was meant to say.

"Thank you. But I think I just really need one thing right now," she looked down again as she spoke, almost nervously. That was if Clove could even get nervous.

"Anything," I promised. At this moment I didn't care if she wanted Glimmer's wardrobe, I would deal with the psychopathic blonde yelling pointless things about glitter and how that color only matched her skin tone to help Clove.

"I need a distraction," she spoke slightly more boldly now, like she needed the confidence again. I puzzled over this for a moment before turning slowly and walking over to where her knife was still implanted in the dummy. I pulled it out easily and headed back over to hand it to her.

She looked at me curiously as I held it out to her. "Not that kind of distraction," she shook her head at me, only confusing me further. She then turned into my Clove again, knowing exactly what she was doing, carrying out every action with confidence and certainty.

She pulled my head down and forcefully pressed her lips onto mines, in a way that made it impossible for me to back away. I dropped her knife onto the ground as she lost her fingers in my hair, in the same way I thought she was trying to lose herself through me. The same way I had wanted to lose myself in her all those nights ago at the dance.

I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. It was strange how small she was when she felt so powerful pressed against me, knowing that at any second if she wanted to she could kill me. Every part of her curved into me, a slight moan escaping from her as she allowed me to deepen our kiss.

She was tense in my arms, ready to react to any action I would make, forcing me to be aware of every tiny movement she made, constantly reminding me how good she felt pressed against me. Constantly reminding me that she didn't do this with everyone, that it was only me she wanted to be with in this way, a permanent thought that this was Clove and even though she was strong and fierce everywhere else, she was just as vulnerable and broken as me when it came to emotions, maybe even worse than me. It made me want to help her, to make her realize that her feelings weren't there to be suppressed, rather there to be harnessed and controlled and used to her advantage. A battle with them would be useless, it would break her more than any sword could. And it only made me more determined than ever to make sure that she was staying out of the arena.

**Author's Note: So I hope you are all still here, pretty please still be here I'm super sorry about not uploading for AGES! Coursework has turned into a nightmare faster than I thought it would but I promise I'm still here and still writing as much as I can! Anyways if you are still here then pretty pretty pretty please review and let me know what you think, we now have an adorably determined Cato, who will do whatever it takes to save Clove. Next chapter will probably Glimmer and Marvels reaction to the news and hopefully that will be up sometime next week, I can't make any promises though! Anyway thank you so much for sticking with it this long, it means the world to me and reviews make me happy so I don't have to steal my flat mates chocolate, I'm sure he'll be very happy too if you review!**

**-R**


	37. Surprises

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Marvel's POV

"Can they even do that?" I asked Cato while Glimmer continued to try and comfort Clove in a way that made Cato tilt his head in confusion. I had no idea how to even begin to understand their relationship, my bet was that they're both just so messed up only the pair of them can understand each other.

"It's the Capitol, they can do whatever they want," his voice would make me think he didn't care but the fact he couldn't stop watching the small brunette girl trying to convince Glimmer she was alright made me think differently.

"Still it's a bit extreme even for them," I pointed out.

"Not really, the clue was that the finale last year was dogs that looked like dead tributes. It was the next step in the process to send in actual tributes and it just so happens they have access to everything they need," he shrugged. I knew the logic behind the situation wasn't bothering him; in fact I was almost surprised he'd managed to figure it out. No doubt I'd hear it all over again later from Glimmer in far more detail, and actually I had no problem with it. She enjoyed talking to me, and weirdly I loved that.

"Suppose, how you feeling?" I asked him, already knowing he'd have some way of avoiding telling me what was going through his head, it was like a weird natural ability. I wondered if he even told Clove what he was thinking sometimes.

"Doesn't really concern me," he replied. Cato wasn't hard to work out; he kept everything to himself and took any emotion, good or bad, out in training. It couldn't be healthy but it worked for him, and I sure as hell wasn't arguing with him.

"Hate to break it to you but it sort of does," I tried and felt myself tense as his gaze broke away from Clove and focused on me instead. It wasn't a threatening look, just one that asked me to explain the theory. "Well, you like her or are dating or are, well yeah. So what she does has a direct effect on you, because you care, " I started, hoping he'd take the bait.

"But I can't do anything, I can't volunteer," he stated; now looking back to Clove. It was funny how only certain things would ever distract his attention from the girl, and even then it would only be for a few moments before he had to look back to her.

"You tried?" I asked, surprised at how certain he sounded with the statement.

"Yeah, apparently they've already decided and nothing is changing, it's been finalized," he quoted what I assumed one of the people constantly with clipboards had told him. I had to admit he surprised me by even asking.

"She'll be fine though, it's Clove we're talking about here," I reminded him, sort of hoping him and Clove would go soon. Not to sound mean but Glimmer had gotten bored waiting for them to show up, had decided it was time to do some catching up and then they had decided to appear.

"Yeah, I guess," Cato mumbled, effectively ending the conversation as he went back into his own head. Almost in a weird synchronicity, Clove looked up then and signaled for them to leave. "See you," he said to me as he followed Clove out the door.

"Weird," I whispered, not removing my eyes from the door as if some how it could explain the strange pair who just left.

"What's weird?" Glimmer asked from behind me snapping me back into the moment.

"Nothing just, Cato trying to volunteer to take Cloves place. I didn't think he would," I pointed out.

"Really?" she sounded surprised that the situation had stumped me.

"Well yeah it's a bit odd though isn't it? I mean they chose Clove, there's no way they were changing their mind. And I get that he cares about her but him volunteering would piss her off, and I don't think even Cato could really handle a pissed off Clove," I pointed out.

"No it makes sense. He volunteered in Two because it was what he trained for it because it was what he was meant to do and because he didn't know anything else. Since then he's learned things about himself that he never had the chance to in Two because having feelings of any kind were frowned upon, here they're allowed to develop and he's not really sure what to do with them. So he does the only thing he knows how to, which is fight. So he wants to fight for her because it's the only way he knows how to show his feelings," she explained like it was the simplest thing in the world.

"So he tried to volunteer to show he liked her?" I could hear the confusion in my own voice and Glimmer nodded happily. "You sure he doesn't just want to take out fire-girl himself?"

"Sure, he's worried about Clove. Didn't you see the way he was watching her like he was trying to memorize everything about her?"

"I guess…"

"Exactly, I reckon killing fire-girl would just be an extra bonus," she added happily.

"So Clove's there because she got closest to killing her right?"

"Literally held the knife to her throat remember?"

"Right. So why the other girl as well then?"

"Rue? Easy she's the one Katniss cared about the most. Even if Katniss does kill Clove, there's no way she'd let anyone harm Rue. She can get close to Katniss without her suspecting a thing and then kill her easily," she explained.

"So it's like covering all bases?"

"Exactly."

"Then why not just send us all in, 22 all against one seem like pretty good odds."

"Because then there's too big a risk we'll get hurt, or killed. No it's easier just to pick two per tribute, stop everything get too confusing and just let them do the dirty work," she smiled up at me, knowing that once again she'd spotted something I hadn't.

"Speaking of dirty work," I smirked at her and enjoyed the fact her eyes got a wicked glisten that I hadn't seen in what felt like far too long.

**Author's Note: So we now have Glimmer's insight into the new Games. Not quite all of it yet, because there is a fun scene with Blake and Topaz's feelings on the matter coming up which she will be there for! So we shall get some more fun insights into it ASAP. Once again I wanna apologize for taking way too long to update! Also to apologize for being really crappy at replying to reviews, I seriously am not happy with my course for taking up way too much time which sucks :/ But if you have any questions go nuts and your reviews mean so much to me! So pretty please keep reviewing I promise I'll try and get back to you! **

**-R**


	38. Interruptions

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Glimmer's POV

"What do you want Blake?" I sighed. He had summoned me into the small, dark room causing me and Marvel to be, well interrupted.

"Sorry, do you have somewhere else to be?" he asked, I noticed the slight undertone to his voice that made it sound like I couldn't possibly have anything better to do than be in his presence.

"Just hurry it up," I crossed my arms, enhancing my attributes just a little bit and smiling slightly as I noticed he took a moment to admire them. Well maybe now he'd actually pay attention to what I was doing.

"We need your opinion," he stated.

"What really? Little me? You mean you couldn't work out everything by yourself?" I acted shocked to the best of my ability. I was not giving him any impression that I was happy about this.

"Just this once, we'll let you in on the game plan. You're doing well, you've impressed us," his voice was smooth and the way he was looking at me was a way that I was only confortable with Marvel looking at me.

"Cause that's just what I live for now," I muttered and rolled my eyes. "Now will you just tell me what you need?"

"We need your opinion I told you that," he reminded me.

"Look if you're going to play games I'm leaving."

"Got better games to play with Marvel?"

"Not that it's your business but yes."

"Interesting."

"Really?"

"No, but I like that you knew all along it was obvious you'd end up with him and yet still made him wait."

"I didn't make him do anything."

"So you didn't know you were doing it?"

"Doing what?"

"Interesting."

"More interesting that the reason you demanded I join you right now?"

"A little but I assume I only have a limited amount of time before you become completely uncooperative?"

"What gave it away?"

"Nothing really. Anyway we have a problem."

"Problem?"

"We think someone's messing with the games."

"You think?"

"Ok we know; we just don't know who."

"Well why do you need me?"

"Because you're good at this. You like this. You know how to look at people and know why they do the things they do."

"So what you're asking me to do is look at every single person that could possibly mess with the Games and decide what their motives would be, if they actually have the balls to pull it off and how easy it would be for them to do it?"

"Pretty much."

"Do you realize how long this will take?"

"Do you realize how important this is?"

I sighed slightly, knowing there was no chance he'd be giving up on this.

"Well you can cross off anyone in the Capitol for starters," I pointed out.

"Why?" he asked, looking genuinely confused for a moment. I took a moment to enjoy the fact that I now had proof that he didn't know everything.

"Capitolites love their dramas. Can you think of a bigger drama than revealing that the whole set up of the Games is literally just a game? I mean sure maybe not all of them are as bad as each other but they all live for the excitement, the thrill of having something going on in their lives and very few of them ever learned how to keep it to themselves. Much as they'd like to be able to keep secrets and even though many of them brag about being the most trust-worthy person you'll ever meet the only one capable of keeping secrets is President Snow, and that's only because he has to be and because he gets some kind of weird kick out of knowing things other people know."

"I wouldn't call it weird."

"I figured you wouldn't but trust me it's weird."

"So you're saying that because of how they were brought up, none of them could keep something to themselves?"

"Exactly, sort of like how because I was brought up in District One I grew up living for the games, it was drilled into me that they were the highlight of the year. That there was nothing more honorable than fighting for honor and glory in the games. But someone brought up in Eight will grow up fearing the Games, seeing them as the punishment, as they were intended. In the same way they can't change how they were raised, because it is all they have ever known, it is a society built on scandal and whispers, and that is how they will always be."

"And because of that none of them could possibly have hacked the system?"

"It's not that they couldn't have hacked it. I'd just highly doubt that any of them have worked it out, otherwise everyone in the Capitol would know. And then the victors would doubtless hear from someone, and then the districts would know. It just seems too unlikely that anyone outside the actual system knows what's going on, let alone being able to hack into the system to change as much as they have."

"Interesting," he murmured, more to himself than to me.

"I'll get to work," I sighed turning and heading back to the apartment, knowing that I wasn't going to be in the mood for what I'd been so rudely interrupted from earlier.

**Author's Note: And now another twist! I do love it when Glimmer is clever; cause it means I get to sound a little clever too! So I hope you guys are still enjoying the story, I know I am suckish at updating, but I am trying my best! As ever your reviews are greatly appreciated, and I am extra sorry for not replying at the moment, as ever I will try to answer any questions but otherwise I probably won't be able to reply that often :/ But pretty pretty pretty please review guys! Means the world to me to know what you're thinking! **

**-R**


	39. Promises

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Cloves POV

I sat staring at the screen. The "reaping's" for the Quarter Quell had begun, although it wasn't nearly as exciting to watch now that everyone here knew every name that was coming out of the bowl. The only slight amusement I got was watching the escorts with few victors trying desperately to fish around in the bowls to grab hold of one scrap of paper that was always just a little too far out of reach.

I watched as Katniss' name was called, and as she made her way slowly on the stage, trying to act brave even though I knew she was terrified. We'd spent a long time in training learning how to tell the weak from the strong and even though she wasn't the weakest in the bunch, she was hardly the strongest either. The only advantage she'd had was her secret archery skill, but now that that was public she had little advantage.

Loverboy volunteered. Probably to try and save the love of his life. It seemed almost pointless to me. They might have both made it out once but the Capitol had suffered enough for that mistake to the point that there was no chance that they would let it happen again. Why volunteer to protect someone you love when there's no way you'll ever be together again afterwards? At least if the drunk had gone in there was a chance he'd be able to get her out again, plus he'd be in charge of the sponsorship money so could send everything she needed to her, rather than potentially sitting by her side while she's dying knowing there is nothing he can do. If he was in the Capitol he could plead for sponsors, he could play them right into his hands because they loved a good tragedy, and there was no greater tragedy than the star crossed lovers of District Twelve in their minds. It came across as noble to the Capitols feeble minds of course, Caesar made sure of that, but to anyone with half a brain it was a ridiculous ploy that never really stood any chance of working.

I felt Cato sit next to me rather than saw him. The couch dipped slightly towards him and I felt myself wanting to lean with it, for once in my life not to put up a fight against things, but I stayed put.

"Brutus volunteered," I remarked, knowing he already knew. He had been in the training center for the past few hours, no doubt it was filled with those of us who had been chosen to re-enter the arena.

"As did Loverboy," he noted, like our mentor volunteering wasn't nearly as exciting as our enemies.

"You don't sound surprised," I noted, still not removing my eyes from the screen, where Caesar was babbling on about the old woman from Four volunteering.

"He just wants to protect her. If he can be there to physically stop the swords or the tridents then he can sleep easy at night knowing he did everything he could to save her. If he didn't he would have to stay awake at night wondering if things could be different," he answered. I took a moment to be surprised that he had a reason for the irrational behavior but let it slide, as it was still irrational.

"But he's of more use to her outside, where he can collect sponsors and send her medication and make sure that people are sponsoring her. It's her best chance of survival in there. How can he not see that?"

"Because it's not true at all. They will get more sponsors because people loved the star-crossed lovers the first time round. They will love them even more now that they've seen him volunteer for her, to protect her even when it means his own death. He chose that for her, he labeled his own life as less valuable than hers and how could they not love the drama of that? Even if there are real feelings behind it for once."

I took a moment to think about this.

"Is that why you tried to volunteer for me this time around? Because you think your life is less valuable than mine?"

"No I think our lives are of equal value, to say that I care about your preservation more than my own would be a lie. We were taught to always look out for number one, to always care for ourselves. I volunteered because I couldn't risk watching you die again, this time knowing that it was for real. That there was no chance I'd ever see you again after everything we've been through. It was more for my benefit than yours," he said softly. I didn't know why but the words were everything I needed to hear. He didn't think I was weak, he never had. He thought I was strong and that I was the thing he needed in life, and to watch me die when he knew he could have stopped it was worse than death for him. He'd already proved it once.

I didn't know how to reply to such an honest statement. I don't know why his answer had shocked me but it had, on many levels.

"So what do you think will happen now that Loverboy volunteered?" I asked quietly, trying to keep the conversation going but not wanting it to stay on the track it had previously been on.

"Now I will go back in, as will the girl from Ten," he answered effortlessly.

"Why you though? Surely I'd be enough, I came closest to killing his darling Katniss, and I can take them both out-"

"Clove don't argue with their system it's how it's going to be. They chose you and Rue for a reason, and it is for the same reasons that me and that girl will re-enter at your side."

"Just promise me one thing?"

"Anything."

"Don't do anything stupid."

"Define stupid."

"Trying to save me instead of valuing your own life."

"You know I can't do that."

"You just said our lives are of equal value, why the sudden change of plan."

"Because my sanity is of equal value to me as my life. I can't go through it again Clove, thinking I lost you once nearly drove me insane, it made me throw away my own life because I couldn't bear the thought of living without you."

"Well what about me? How do you think I'll go on with my life knowing that you should be living and I should be the one dead?"

"You'll deal with it when the time comes."

"So I'm not allowed to have any say in this? You'll value my life but not my opinion?"

"Your opinion means more to me than anyone else's ever could. But it does not make it more important than my wishes. And my wish is for us both to come out of there which is what will happen."

"Alright how about this then. We both keep to ourselves. If one of us is in trouble, the other leaves them if there is no chance they can be saved. No jumping in front of arrow fire nobly to save the other. We keep to ourselves and we both make it out."

I turned to face him now, for the first time since he'd sat down and it was only then I noticed the dark circles that were hiding under his eyes. His eyes hadn't dulled a bit though, they were still observant in his sleep-deprived state.

"Deal," he answered, and even the shadows under his eyes couldn't hide the lie within them. Well, two can play at this game Cato.

**Author's Note: And so now Cato will join Clove back in the arena. With a promise just waiting to be broken in place will they both make it out? Of course your opinions and ideas are always welcome but yeah I've already made up my mind on what's going to happen. Anyhow as ever your reviews are greatly appreciated as they always make me smile, like hugely! Also I have decided it is about time to become more acquainted with the internet and started using twitter, sort of. I can almost work it now! So yeah if you guys have questions that I am not answering/ want to make contact with me in a way that I'm guaranteed to reply to then my name is Boydie93 so go nuts! (I also promise to not update about what I am having for dinner, unless it's bacon, cause bacon is just awesome). Once again though please review cause your feedback means the world to me!**

**-R**


	40. Ridiculous

Chapter Forty

Cato's POV

"So if only the final eight are going to be affected by this, why are we all here for the training?" a boy across the room asked Atlanta, who seemed to be growing tired. To be fair, she had been in here at least six hours focusing purely on weapons training, it was growing boring for most people by the looks of it and she was no exception.

"Because we don't know who the final eight are going to be, and we need you all to be prepared," she sighed and turned to walk away, but it seemed the kid was just full of questions.

"So why can't we use the guns? I haven't used a spear in what, sixty years now?" a boy asked. I turned at that comment to look at him, he was about my height, with dark hair where mines was blonde but his eyes were the same dark blue as mines. He didn't look a day older than sixteen.

"Because the guns are not permitted in the games," Atlanta explained, clearly her last ounce of patience disappearing.

"Neither is keeping the "dead" tributes in an underground layer to turn them into a secret army but that doesn't seem to have stopped you," a familiar girl answered. The way she acted was out of character given that she was clearly from District One. She was sarcastic, and loud, and sometimes irritating but most of all she was just a little too much of a rebel to have ever really been a decent learner. Something was off with her.

"That is purely President Snows business Topaz, now get back to your knives," Atlanta demanded, the girls point clearly getting on her last nerve, before heading over to some kids who were training with sling shots.

I wandered over to the knife station where Clove was now conversing with the Topaz girl. The pair seemed to get along, which was unusual because having watched nearly every year of the games ever created I can't remember a single time when Clove didn't want to stab the District One tributes through the eyes. Then again, I couldn't think of many tributes Clove hadn't wanted to stab in the eye.

"Cato," Clove greeted me, not removing her gaze from the target she had just hit perfectly with one of her knives.

"Clove," I answered lowly, as she turned round. "You going to be much longer?" I asked, trying not to admire the glint in her eye that she got whenever she had one too many knives in her hands.

"What's the rush hot stuff?" the girl, Topaz, questioned, throwing a knife perfectly into a moving target. I chose to ignore the latter part of her comment as it made my skin tighten.

"She's been here for nine hours, she needs a break," I tried to hint to Clove that I needed to talk to her.

"And you've been here ten," Clove replied, continuing her shots at moving targets and getting each and every one. I hated admitting there was a part of me that found her slightly violent tendencies sexy as hell.

"Well then why don't you go and take a break with him?" Topaz replied having picked up on what I had thought wasn't a subtle hint. Clove threw the last five knives in unison; each one hitting what I knew was the desired target.

Clove turned to me then and shrugged, seeming not to care either way what happened. I tried not to make my relief in her decision too obvious as I knew that Topaz was still watching me like a hawk would it's prey.

We walked over to the exit of the training center and over to the lift, planning on heading back up to the apartment. We stood in silence as we waited. My mind was spinning over what I had to say to her. I had spent all day thinking about it and nothing else, even training couldn't fully take the thought away. It was stupid, but it was worth a shot.

The elevator arrived with a light "ding" and the doors slid open revealing it was, as expected, empty. I waited until she was inside before I followed her, making sure that she didn't suddenly decide to run back to training. Again we waited in silence until the doors had closed and we had started our ascent. It was then that I hit the emergency stop button.

"Cato what the-" Clove started but stopped suddenly as I shoved her against the cool wall of the lift. My lips pressed into hers, showing little mercy as they shaped themselves to hers and my hips pressed her further against the wall. I felt her gasp slightly against my mouth but didn't care that much, she'd recover soon enough. And she did. In a second her hands had made their way in my hair as her body pushed off the wall and further into me, causing a low growl to escape after building in my chest. Her lips were slightly salty against mine, a taste that I wasn't growing tired of but I still needed more.

My hands slowly made their way down her sides, gripping onto the tight skin at her hips, as my thumbs started to make small circles on the delicate skin. She moaned slightly as her tongue entered my mouth and I found myself sucking on the tip of it lightly, which for some reason only encouraged her moan of approval.

"Cato," she sighed into my mouth as she broke away from me, pulling my bottom lip in her teeth.

"Clove we have to run," I blurted out, looking into her eyes for any sign of what she was thinking. I don't know why I was a little disappointed when I saw none; it was all I had expected after all.

"What?" she sounded shocked.

"Tomorrow the Quell starts and lets face it it's gonna be just our luck that Katniss and Peeta make it to the final eight. If they do, we have to run."

"Cato-"

"No Clove it's the only way we can guarantee us both getting out of there. There's enough others to take them out, they won't care so long as the job gets done-"

"Yes they will Cato, they always care. They'll see us as traitors and it'll be worse then. We have to stay."

"Stay and do their dirty work and risk loosing you? No Clove anything they can do to me can't be worse than that."

"Cato it can be. It's still an arena, where the hell are we going to run to?"

"I don't know but I can't go in there knowing I could lose you. It's happened too many times now and the more I think about it the more I can't bear the idea of it happening again."

"Cato-"

"No Clove, unless you can guarantee another way of you making it out of there I'm not listening, we're running and that's all there is to it."

"Well you'll run without me."

"I will carry you."

"Cato don't be ridiculous!"

"I'm not being ridiculous!"

"Yes you are!"

"The only thing I've done that's ridiculous is-" I stopped myself before I could finish the sentence. How could I explain to her that the only ridiculous thing I'd done in my life was care about her? That to this day the idea still seemed crazy to me. That somewhere in my head was a voice telling me to stop it and move on, that she wasn't worth it, that it was ridiculous.

"Is what Cato?" she snapped, bringing me out of my own thoughts.

"Nothing. Why won't you just do it my way for once?"

"Because your way will get us both killed!"

"And how do you know that?"

"You can't run from the Capitol Cato. They have to have their way and if they don't they play games until they get it."

"We've already played their game."

"I would be surprised if they didn't have more. And I'm not willing to find out."

"Clove-"

"No Cato that's it. If you want to be a coward and run and let them win again then fine you run. But I'm going to fight, because they don't deserve what they've got and we do. You're not changing that, not now, not ever. And you're not changing me."

"I never said I wanted to change you."

"You asked me to run."

"Yes because it's the only way we're both getting out of there! Don't you see there's still a chance they'll send us in there and then kill us off in some dramatic way to end their games?"

"Cato you can't seriously think that."

"I can't help it alright? Every second I'm not with you I imagine losing you all over again and I can't take it Clove. I won't. They can't make me, not again," I whispered, realizing now I sounded like a crazy person. Her deep brown eyes looked up at me and for a moment I swear I saw something. It was only for a second, like a bird flying too quickly across the sky, but it made me think of hope, of freedom, of the life we should have had.

"You're not losing me," she whispered, her lips ghosting the shape of mine. She pressed them lightly against mines once, just delicately, more reassurance that she was still here rather than any attempt to show emotions. "Come on, let's get some sleep."

**Author's Note: OK so in terms of updating I suck, I suck majorly but I am trying, pinky swear! I am currently trying to put serious thought into an original idea (out of curiosity, how many of y'all would read an original idea? Just curious) that I am having way too much fun with. But yeah, our darling duo are about to sit back and enjoy the Quell, but first, I think I feel a rebellion scene coming on :). Also was debating maybe having a continuation of this scene, in a slightly more M rated one shot fic if any of you guys would be interested in that then let me know and I shall take a whack at writing it! Well to be honest I'll probably write it anyway but if you wanna read it let me know! Anyways as ever guys reviews make me happy, and I now have the cold (damned Scottish weather and pathogens) so would really love something to smile about (yes I am evil enough to guilt trip you guys into this!)**

**-R**


	41. It's Four In The Morning

Chapter Forty-One

**Author's Note: Hey ok so for you guys who didn't read Dancing With Danger there are a few things that you have missed. Firstly Cato and Clove well, they had some special time and have taken a further step in their relationship. Secondly Glimmer went to interrupt them while this was happening (sorry if you haven't read it yet and this has spoiled it but it is all good I promise). **

Clove's POV

I stood in the corner of the room, twirling the knife casually in my hand. I hadn't questioned Glimmer when she'd asked me to bring it and now slightly regretted the decision. However the act was calming my currently overly frantic thoughts so I gave her the benefit of the doubt and let her run wild with her crazy ways for once.

She had gathered an odd group of us though. Sure there was the obvious ones, me and Cato and Marvel, who was looking down right dead to the world. But then there were the others, like Blake and the kid who looked like a Fox, Thresh and District Three from our Games and I couldn't explain his presence for all the gold in One. It didn't make sense. What made even less sense was why the hell we were all here at four in the morning.

My mind being so frantically confusing only added to the confusion, and I couldn't explain why I was so all over the place. Actually that was a blatant lie, I knew exactly why it was happening and the reason was stood next to me staring at the ground like he wanted it to explode. Cato. Last night was more than I'd expected, I hadn't actually expected to feel like I'd changed and yet I had. Where before the act I had only wanted to do it for Cato now I wanted to do it for me. I wanted us to make it out of that God damned arena so much I was actually considering his whole crazy "lets make a mad dash for it" scheme.

"Glimmer what the hell do you want it's four in the God damned morning!" Topaz hissed upon entering the room. All eyes then turned in unison from her to Glimmer, who was standing next to Blake who looked utterly confused.

"I have some important news," Glimmer said, if a little shakily while Topaz huffed at the opposite side of the room. She looked to Blake who gave her an encouraging nod. "For those of you who don't know, the Games have been getting hacked," she paused and let the news sink in. Hacked as in rigged? Like as in there was nothing we could have done to win anyway? Because if that was the case…

"What do you mean hacked?" a male who was nearly touching the roof yelled.

"Cole now is not the time to-"

"You mean we should have won?" he demanded.

Cato stood smugly beside me, clearly remembering something I couldn't. I looked at the boy/ man again and tried to place his features. He had an interesting scar running down the side of his face that was almost in the exact shape of a "C". I racked my memory for past Games footage and was a little proud of myself when I remembered who he was. He was Cole; he was a few years above us in the training academy. He'd come second in his Games when it had been revealed he didn't know how to swim when a dam burst as the finale to his games. He was the reason swimming training was now mandatory in the curriculum.

"Probably," Blake shrugged, seemingly uncaring in the matter. I never knew what to make of him. One minute he was overly passionate and determined to get what he wanted, and others he really did seem like the most laid back person you would ever come across.

"Is that all you have to say?" I asked this "Cole" guy.

"I don't know what you're looking so smug about, your death was as pitiful as they come," he shot back, so I threw the knife he clearly hadn't seen, watching as it skimmed past the side of his head to become lodged firmly in the wall behind him. Dumbass.

"Cole that's enough. Yes you were meant to win and yes we're all deeply sorry you didn't, trust me. But sadly you didn't so you're here and that is the end of it," Topaz spoke definitively, wandering over to my knife and pulling it out sharply and turning to Cole. "Mention it again and I will slit your throat," she whispered menacingly. No one in the room doubted that she would. She was definitely crazy enough to pull it off. She kept my knife.

"Glimmer," Blake nodded to her once again.

"Anyway at first it would have appeared that someone on the outside was managing to hack into the Games. But that made little sense after a while as firstly if anyone in the Capitol found out about it then it would spread like wildfire and secondly there would definitely be spies here by now giving that the first hacking happened over a decade ago," she explained slowly. Why hadn't she been this good with people in the Games? Maybe she had been but I had been too busy thinking she'd probably done herself serious brain damage with the amount of hair spray she'd been using.

"So that means that it had to be someone on the inside. Someone who was already in the know. It couldn't be Snow, firstly because it's his stupid system in the first place but secondly when you look at the victors who've appeared as a result of the hacking they don't make sense from a control point of view. They're all weaker tributes or outer district ones, they don't give off an idea of control they create too much hope and possible rebellion for his taste. Plus the victors who have won through the hackings were all reaped for the Quarter Quell, implying he wants them dead anyway.

"Next I thought about the staff but looking around none of them seem to be very clued in to what's going on. They have their jobs, it's what they do and that's all there is to them. They don't have a life outside here and by the sounds of it none of them want one. They're happy with the system and none of them could give me a name of anyone who was unhappy," as she spoke I noticed Marvel ball his hands into fists and I wondered for a moment just how she'd managed to get this information.

"So that leaves only one option, the reason you're all here minus a few exceptions," Glimmer spoke slowly now, drawing out every word. "One of the Shadows was hacking the system."

**Author's Note: And BAM! Sorry I have been waiting far too long to let you all in on that little secret! So any bets on which Shadow it is? Cause of course I'm gonna let you know in the next chapter but that might not be for another week, which is saddening but gives you plenty of time to think about it. Anyway for those of you who don't know I am attempting National Novel Writing Month next month, which means I have to attempt to write 50,000 words over the course of November, which I am going to seriously struggle with. But anyway what the plan is that I have started secretly writing an all-new fic, which is kind of a mixture of all of my other fics. It is a Johanna Mason AU but with a lot of action packed kick ass scenes (like even my guy friends are hooked!). So I will be uploading that throughout November for you and I will let you know when the first chapter of that goes up. So sadly the next chapter will probably be the last one for a little while, but I will be back fighting strong in December especially over Christmas holidays! But anyway guys please review (now over 200 reviews...WHOOP WHOOP!) and let me hear your awesome thoughts and until next time TTFN.**

**-R**


	42. Rebellion

Chapter Forty-Two

Glimmers POV

I stood for a second, letting the news sink in. Of course I already knew who it was. Blake and me had discussed it beforehand and he'd carefully decided on the group who had to be here. We needed those who'd stand by and watch, those who'd get mad so that we got our explanation but we also needed those who'd defend them. And Blake was definitely one of the latter group.

"One of the shadows?" Clove whispered. Smiling slightly, the girl confused me. She smiled at everything, like everything was working to her advantage when it rarely was working out that way. It was an evil smile, meant to unsettle those around her, and dear lord it worked.

"Yes," I confirmed, looking around the room my eyes settling on the actual culprit before flitting over to Marvel. He nodded to me once, letting me know I had to do this now. It had been started, and so now it needed an ending.

Cole stormed over to the door, blocking the exit. "Which one of you bastards did this?" he yelled. Great, just what we needed.

"Cole calm it," Blake started, looking the much taller boy in the eyes, showing no fear. As it happens I knew Blake's strong points, but that didn't mean this Cole character did. He seemed much too arrogant to pay attention to anyone else.

"Calm it! You're only saying that because you had no chance of winning," he hissed. Blake moved in a flash. To say he was fast was an underestimation, he was constricting Cole's windpipe before anyone really knew what was going on.

"Wanna bet?" Blake replied, and I could imagine all too clearly the vicious smile that would be tainting his face as he spoke.

"Blake," Topaz spoke quietly, but it didn't make her sound weak. And the fact Blake quickly released the boy after she spoke only emphasized how powerful she really was. Blake walked slowly and purposefully back round to my side.

"Funny you should be the one to want him alive Topaz," he spoke slowly, his voice filled with unspoken words. Now everyone looked at Topaz, the unspoken question on their lips, only to be spoken by one.

"You," Cato whispered, confirming to everyone that they weren't the only one thinking it.

"Me," she smirked at him, like it was some kind of joke. Everyone seemed uncertain as to what to do. How could they react to knowing the person who ended their lives was within touching distance?

"Topaz?" one girl whispered from across the room, her eyes dark with disbelief. That someone she had come to know was the reason her life was not what it was set out to be.

"Why?" Marvel asked, sounding stronger than I knew he was. I knew inside he'd always wanted to win the games that it had been a goal and a dream stronger and more real than anything else. But that was all it had been, a dream to keep him fighting, to make the days less tough, not a reality. He had never planned on that.

"Why? You can't be serious," she stated, thinking it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course it wasn't, it had taken me many hours to try and work out why the hell she'd do something as twisted as play with fate, but eventually it made sense. Her response was met with a room full of blank faces.

"Because she was bored," I answered simply. Not willing to spare her any sympathy. At the end of the day, even though I knew her reasons, and knew why she'd done what she had I was a Career. And she had taken that from me.

"How could you possibly understand?" she hissed at me like I was a child. I kept my head straight as she stalked towards me. "You think you know everything, just because you can work out a few things that any one with half a brain could figure out if they went looking. You think you understand how people work, what makes them tick and yet you couldn't even tell the boy you were in love with how you felt until you were both dead."

I slapped her. I don't know how or why really but I had to. She had to stop talking. She had to. She could talk about me all she wanted but the mention of Marvel had adrenaline coursing through me more than the Games. She just grinned wickedly as she held the side of her face. I knew it was dangerous, she was mad and was still in possession of Clove's knife but that didn't matter.

"You were bored and tired. Tired of repeating the same training every day year in and year out waiting for your victor to die. Fed up of the only excitement being when us newbies appeared for you to stare at for a few months before we got boring again. You hated not being in control of your own lives so you cursed others who had the chance at your dream. You brought onto them what you couldn't avoid because you needed something; you needed someone to have power over in the way that Snow has power over you," I snapped, breathing heavily at the end of my rant.

"You're just so clever aren't you? Nothing gets past you does it?" she asked rhetorically. I kept my gaze on hers; to look away would be like giving her permission to attack. Something I wasn't willingly going to do. "Did it ever occur to you that maybe you missed something?" she asked genuinely now.

"If you're hiding more be my guest," Blake took over, leaning casually against a wall and looking at the girl who was the closest thing to a friend he had.

"Do you know what's going on out there?" she asked slowly.

"A rebellion," Blake stated nonchalantly, like it was common knowledge. Wait what? Whatever Topaz was expecting that wasn't it. Her reaction faltered and she gripped her hands into balls. "Sorry did you think you were the only one that knew?" he asked, pretending he cared about her answer.

"Does someone want to explain what the hell is going on here?" I asked, not suddenly annoyed Blake had kept me in the dark on this.

"Simple, some of us got contacted before the Games. Had the plan explained to us. That soon there would be a signal, that one day something would happen that would kick start the rebellion from the Capitols control, but that was before the Games. Those of us who were Careers and part of the rebellion were forced into volunteering, so that there was a chance we'd die and that would be the end of it. Of course it didn't always work. You know Lyme? She was one who escaped the Games. But then of course some of us didn't, and had no way to contact the outside to let them know what was really going on. So we sat waiting for the signal. Then someone wasn't happy with waiting," he explained.

"Do you know how long I have waited? It's been forty years! Forty years I have waited for that stupid signal and nothing! Not a word because no one knows we're here!" she screamed, any sense of calm lost and I saw her for what she was. She was us. She was everything we were going to turn into if we stayed here.

"So you decided to make your own signal?"

"I tried to let them know we're here! How else are they going to find out?"

"Because one day this is going to end, our rebellion will begin and then we can start sending them signals and that is it!"

"The signal happened," I muttered. Suddenly my mind taking over my mouth, in a way I couldn't stop. Everyone turned to me then, their eyes curious and confused. This was far too much to try and take in at four in the morning.

"What?" Blake and Topaz turned to me at once.

"The dress," I whispered, everything making sense. Why else set a wedding dress on fire. She was the signal. "You saved her," I turned to Topaz. "Why?"

"Why what?" Topaz looked confused.

"Why save Katniss, why not Clove or Fox or me. Why her, why Annie why any of them?" Topaz looked at me as I spoke. Waiting for me to work it out on my own. The bitch couldn't even give me one clue. Then it clicked. "She was the first."

"Glimmer quit talking in code and just spit it out," Clove snapped, reminding me that there were other people in the room.

"Katniss, she was the first one that the Capitol and the districts wanted to win. Because even if she wasn't from their district they respected her, she did what was right and wasn't selfish. You needed her to win because for the first time you could create a signal," I explained slowly.

"Not bad Blondie," I debated pointing out that with her being blonde her attempted insult was pointless but decided against it. "Plus you were all more useful here."

"Wait I still don't get the dress part," Marvel spoke, looking at me like I had all the answers.

"The dress that Katniss wore, when she twirled and it went up in flames. She only wore the dress because it was what the Capitol wanted. It was like saying it's time to burn the Capitol," I looked him in the eyes, finding all the confidence I would ever need in them.

"So it's started?" Cato asked, looking at Clove. Jesus they were not subtle, much as they were all closed off and mysterious and oblivious to how a normal relationship worked, they were oddly couplily as of lately.

"Yeah, just in time for the Quarter Quell," Blake spoke, looking at those who were being thrown back into the arena, all of us thinking the same thing. The rebellion had started. Snow knew who was responsible and was throwing them into an actual fight to the death. Some of the Shadows were going back into the arena with them. There was a strong chance we'd never see anyone who set foot in that arena again.

**Author's Note: And so Topaz was the mystery hacker! And now I hope you guys have enjoyed this because sadly it may have to last a while. Next month I'm taking part in Nanowrimo, which will take up basically any free time I have next month, and then a little of my not-free time. So updates on this story will be infrequent if they happen at all. But if you guys are interested then I'm uploading a new Johanna Mason AU fic, which I'm partially working on making into an original idea… like half-heartedly. But it's super fun, and Finnick gets half naked within the first three chapters and there are gonna hopefully a lot of badass moments on Johanna's part. And maybe some Clato if enough of you guys get into it, so yeah I hope you guys enjoyed, pretty please review and let me know what you think! And I hope to be back and writing this soon! But until then guys!**

**-R**


	43. Some Things Never Change

Chapter Forty-Four

Clove's POV

I clenched and unclenched her fists, feeling every breath as it slid uncomfortably down my throat. I could do this. It wasn't the first time I'd been here. Stashed unground, away from the prying eyes of the Capitol before giving them the best show of their lives. Just this time, they wouldn't be rooting for me. They would be rooting for the one I killed. I had one goal, one focus. Katniss. At least some things never changed.

It was strange almost knowing this time I wouldn't come out. It was opposite to how I'd felt the last time, feeling so sure that I'd be able to walk away from this afterwards without so much as a nightmare just to wind up right back where everything had changed. I had almost felt safe before being told we'd be back in the arena. Almost. I never really felt safe; I guess training had whipped that out of me.

I felt uncomfortable in the tight waterproof material. After it was wet it would rub as I ran. It would be uncomfortable and difficult but I could do it. I had to, there wasn't another option. It was this or die at Snow's mercy, and I wasn't willing to think about that. Of course this option could also mean death. But at least it was a death I could fight against. A death that I knew how to defend myself against. It was, interesting.

I checked my wrist, we each had a device strapped on that would look like a watch to an untrained eye, but upon closer inspection, the device was just a screen. It would be activated when I said "Katniss Everdeen" and then a small hologram of the arena would light up before me, with a single star where Katniss was located and a few other dots in varying colors to show her allies, her enemies and my other Shadows. It was to be over quickly, Snow had made that much clear to us. This would end up being one of the fastest games ever, lasting only 3 days.

It was for the best, sitting staring at the screen endlessly, barely blinking had nearly killed me. I couldn't stand waiting, letting fate sit and play with all the possibilities while I sat helplessly oblivious. Like a character in a story, sitting by, missing all the signs that I really should have picked up on remaining oblivious as the reader screamed at me for being stupid and not realizing. Because on some level I should have realized. I should know. I should at least have some idea of what was going to happen when I surface in the arena. I shouldn't be clueless and lost and nervous. I was still a career.

"Shadows please enter the tube," the metallic voice of the woman demanded. I let out a slow breath, letting the emptiness of my lungs sweep over me. This was it, this was what everything came down to. All over again. It was like I'd never really escape the arena.

My feet contacted with the metal plate beneath me, and I swear I could hear people running around outside but I had no time for that, I had to focus. I clinched my fists for a final time, before reaching into my jacket and pulling out two knives, one for each hands.

The metal plate rose slowly and the darkness of the tube surrounded me as I inhaled sharply. And then everything stopped.

**Author's Note: Ok so I know this is a really short chapter and I do apologize for that, however it is a week early… so YAY! Right? Please? Excitable enough for a review? But yeah so I finished my Nanowrimo about 10 days in, so since then have been editing and my lord if I see one more squiggily green line I may cry (I suck at grammar). So also I have a new fic up, Run, which I am growing far too attached to. I would seriously love it if you guys would give it a read, your feedback and support for this fic has been AMAZING and I would love to hear your thoughts on that. Or any of my other fics! Either way, once again guys please review and I will try to get back to semi-regular updates for you! Until next time!**

**-R**


	44. Trapped

**Chapter Forty-Five**

**Clove's POV**

Ok just breathe. It could be worse. It could be much worse. The place I was trapped in could be smaller. Oh God don't think about that. Don't think about that. I pleaded with my own mind as I sat, trapped in the tiny tube, trying to remember how to breathe without sounding like some type of deformed whistle.

I inhaled as deeply as I could, trying to make sure that my lungs were as full as I could get them before I exhaled again. It was difficult. Every time I breathed I felt like more and more air was getting trapped in my lungs, somehow taking up the space that new air should fill and I couldn't take it. Every second was worse than the one before, and shorter. Seconds were definitely getting shorter I had to keep breathing.

Why had we stopped? Why were we not in the arena? This was not part of the plan; this was terrifying. This wasn't going to achieve anything. We were all going to die here, in these tubes and that was it. This was how it was going to end and I couldn't do anything about it but sit here and accept it.

"Clove!" I heard a familiar voice shout. Of course he remembered about one of my only true fears. Naturally of everyone on the planet he had to know my weaknesses because at one point they had been the only way he knew how to look at me.

I wanted to yell. Wanted to lie and tell him that I was ok, but I knew it was a lie. And much as I could twist the truth any which way I liked or could dodge around the truth but to avoid it completely was something I seriously struggled with.

"Clove it's ok, just take deep breaths," he instructed and I found myself smiling a little. Of course he also knew I wouldn't be able to talk. He had never mentioned that he had seen the few tear I had cried all those years ago in training, just like I never mentioned I saw him watching.

I tried to follow his instructions, his deep voice giving me something to hold onto as I struggled not to float off in my own head. I could feel the edges of my vision going black as I struggled to regain control of my own body. How was it that I could control it every other time, every second was decided and planned and yet now of all times was when it chose to do things it's own way. Now that I so desperately needed it to be controlled.

"Clove it's fine there's just been a hold up, we'll be out of here soon," he spoke and I could hear the frustration in his voice. Of course I knew I should reply, but I couldn't. I knew he would be going crazy, wondering if I was even still breathing, if I was capable of answering him at all. I nodded slightly as I slid down the side of the tube, the cool metal chilling my back and causing me to shiver as I sat cross-legged, placing my hands on my knees and allowing my lungs to fully expand like I had been taught.

I closed my eyes and tried to let the breathing happen naturally, but it was hard. My airway felt like it was a tenth of the size it was meant to be, making it impossible to get the oxygen my brain needed to calm the heck down!

Then there was the explosion.

I jerked back so suddenly that I felt my head contact sharply with the harsh metal of the tube and I cursed under my breath. My breathing was ragged again, the tube was spinning, everything was falling apart.

I leapt up and start banging on the tube harshly, throwing my shoulders against it anyway I could, desperately trying to break out. I jumped up and tried to kick off the walls but my shoes held little grip on the smooth surface and I soon slid back down onto the ground with a sharp thud.

Not that I gave up.

"Clove!" Cato yelled, and I heard a banging nearby. I knew he was now panicking with me.

"Cato!" I screamed back and there was an odd silence between us. We both knew the last time I had screamed his name like that. Both knew what had happened seconds afterwards. I had died.

I stood, my breathing fast and shallow, barely making any difference as my heart pounded blood through my ears as I leaned my hands on the cool metal surface. I pressed my forehead against it and tried to think of anything else. My mind couldn't go there, couldn't go back there. It wasn't safe.

"Clove I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," he spoke so quietly I didn't know if I had really heard him or not. My mind was twisted enough to do something like that to me, just for kicks.

Those words, whether my mind had created them or not, calmed me more than steady breathing could. They gave me something to think of. Of how I would see Cato when this was over. How I would see his eyes glint in that way they did when he saw me, and only me. How I would see that little half smirk he did when he achieved something he was particularly proud of. How his lips would feel on mine after the events of today.

For a while it blocked out the noise. Blocked out the gunfire and the footsteps and the chaos I could hear all around me. Because I had Cato, and so long as he was with me I could handle the rest of the madness.

**Author's Note: Aww Clove, yeah I figured Clove had to have some form of weakness (besides her obvious lack of ability to deal with emotions for the stunningly beautiful Cato) so claustrophobia it was! For those of you who are also reading Pass The Tequila you'll know this is a recurrent thought I had. Also I want to take a second and thank you guys for being generally awesome! I won Nightlock Recs Author of the Month this month and I really have you guys to thank for it! You're amazing and I cannot put into words just how crazy I looked running around my living room in happiness (my roommate has volunteered to try, but his word choice is slightly vile). So yeah you guys rock! Also I would love love LOVE to hear what you guys thought of this and what you think the next step in the story will be. I have a few ideas, but your input is of course always welcome! Until next time dears!**

**-R**


	45. Over

Chapter Forty-Six

**Cato's POV**

The Games were over.

It was the only thing I could tell from the gunshots and explosion like sounds coming form me. They sounded almost like rain to my ears, a steady constant pitter-patter like noise and when the silence came I could go and play outside again. Maybe. If I'd been really good.

It didn't concern me now though. I could hear noises and screams and commands being yelled but we were trapped, and the only thing I could really hear was the silence.

The silence in my head where her voice should be. The silence where she should be yelling orders or denying feelings or being the fearless warrior she always was. The silence was unfamiliar and unwelcome. I needed her voice.

"Clove!" I yelled, desperately wanting a sign. The last thing I had from her was my name. Usually my name on her lips made me calm, her voice so smooth like the most expensive velvet that I never wanted to stop feeling. But this wasn't like that. It was like some wire mesh slicing into my skin, hearing her broken and scared and not being Clove, it broke me.

I punched the side of the tube I was stuck in. It was solid metal. If there was any doubt in my mind about that before then it was erased as the pain shot through my bones and I felt the all to familiar sensation of broken bones. I needed to get to her, to know that she was breathing slowly and calmly and barely making any noise while doing so; like a predator preparing for a kill rather than the prey about to be killed. It wasn't her, it wasn't Clove, it wasn't real.

I rested my forehead against the cold metal surface, defeat coursing through me as my hand pounded with pain. It didn't hurt as much as it probably should anymore; years of training had seriously messed up my views about pain. We were taught how to push through anything, everything, that was thrown at us. And yet, I couldn't take it. I couldn't keep fighting without her and there wasn't even any scar to prove for it. No scar to show how she affected me, how she made my heart pound and my eyes focus on nothing but her. The only other time I felt like that was when I really wanted to kill something, and I really didn't want to do that to her.

The opposite in fact. I wanted to protect her, to make her safe. Not that she'd ever let me do anything like that. She was Clove after all, but still, that didn't stop the way that I would fight anything in this world just so she didn't have to. That and I do still get a weird kick out of training.

"Clove," I whispered once, my voice scratching my throat as I made the strongest word in the world sound pathetic and desperate. I just needed her. It wasn't complicated or twisted, unlike most feelings I got; she was just there. She was always there and now she wasn't and I hated that.

The gunshots continued and I prayed and prayed that she was fine. That she was safe. That she knew what to do and that she could cope without me. In a way that I clearly couldn't do without her.

**Author's Note: Ok, so forgive me for the shortness of this chapter? Pretty please? It was kinda a whim as recommended by Zoe Alexandra Morrison (See I do listen… sometimes), and plus Cato, I've missed him :) So yeah, what cha thinking? Please let me know guys you know your feedback means the world to me! Thanks again for your amazing support through this fic so far and I hope you're all still enjoying this! :)**

**-R**


	46. Crazy

Chapter Forty-Seven

**Glimmer's POV**

"What the hell is going on out there?" I demanded, feeing myself lose any calm I had ever possessed. This was crazy. The finale had been just about to take place, every Shadow gathered into the food court to watch when blank. Zip. Nothing. Darkness. It was all gone.

"What makes you think I know?" Blyth questioned back, not removing his eyes from the screen as he spoke, like he was expecting it to turn back on at any second.

"Well it would be a first if you didn't!" I yelled.

"Glimmer, shhh it's ok," Marvel wrapped an arm around my shoulders and pressed his lips to my temples. "They'll be alright. They'll come back," he promised, without making the promise binding. Because to do so would possibly be a lie, and I knew he couldn't do that.

"It might not be," Topaz pointed out. I do not know why Clove has decided she's a good person. Interesting maybe but she had somehow gotten into the small girls mind in a way that most people struggled with. Well, most people who weren't over six foot, blonde and a wall of muscle found difficult.

"Shut up Topaz," Blyth instructed, although not in a mean way. In a way that revealed slightly that he was confused and uncertain. Two things that unsettled him and scared him. "Why would the cameras die?" he hissed through his clenched teeth.

"If someone shut them off," Marvel pointed out. I let myself settle against him a little more. At least he was trying to be helpful.

"Good job genius," Topaz shot at him.

"Don't speak to him like that!" I insisted, turning to glare at the smirking girl. Sometimes I really hated her.

"No he has a point. So why else?" Blyth started. Looking at me expectantly.

"If they got disconnected," Marvel answered again.

"All of them at once?" Topaz questioned, her brows furrowing as she tried to work out the logic.

"What was going on before they cut the cameras off?" I asked, trying to remember the locations of everyone. "Katniss and co. were heading towards the force field, Brutus was fighting with 11," I tried desperately to think of what was going on.

"They had a wire and 3," Marvel pointed out and the realization dawned on us.

"They blew the force field," Blyth whispered, confirming our thoughts. Panic had settled around us, making itself quite confortable in the confused and vulnerable minds that were scattered around.

"How…" I began the question but wasn't really sure how to end it. And to be honest I didn't much care for the answer. Because how didn't matter. It had happened; they had escaped. They had beaten the arena and risked the lives of our friends to do so.

"How far will they make it?" Topaz asked.

"I don't know, they're on an island somewhere, they can't get far," Blyth rambled information he had gathered quickly.

"Unless they had someone waiting. Unless it was a plan," I answered, trying to think of something that would explain what was happening. Could they have really planned to escape the Games? Was that even possible? Any second now the screen could burst into life to show Cato and Clove killing the love birds that had ruined our lives. They couldn't have really escaped, there had to be something.

"The dress really was a signal," Marvel muttered into my hair and I tensed at his words.

"My God," I muttered, realizing what he was implying. "The rebellion," I voiced the thought that was slowly tearing my mind apart with possibilities. "The rebellion broke the arena."

**Author's Note: So again, I know it is short but there isn't too much else to say! And so the rebellion has started, the 75****th**** Games are over. I know that you guys were looking forward to a reunion between Cato, Clove, Katniss and Peeta but it was not to be. I was originally planning on sticking to the books as much as possible but recently I've realized it's probably not going to work, so there will be an alternative ending to this. But now the rebellion has started, and what will the Shadows do? Please review and let me know you're thoughts, they mean the world to me! Also I am on Christmas break soon, so hopefully more updates (insert celebratory term of choice here)! Also if it isn't taking too much of your time, I would really appreciate you guys checking out my fic "Run". I'm sort of writing my own series at the moment (first draft of first book is almost done!) and it all leads up to something similar to that, and your feedback would mean the world! **

**-R**


	47. Madness

**Chapter Forty-Eight**

**Clove's POV**

The wall was grey. Shiny. Nothing too spectacular and yet when it was pieced together with all the other walls it created the hovercraft. Adding in some other bits and bobs and suddenly we were flying. It should have been more exciting and yet every time I had flown it had never felt like a cause to celebrate. It had been to do with the Games. Always. And this time was to be no exception.

We hadn't gotten much information about what had happened. We had been stuck in tubes the whole time after all. There had been explosions, a lot of them. And gunshots, but they had all been blurred noises in my ears. I couldn't really remember what happened in the tubes. I remember Cato yelling. I remember wishing he was there with me and then realizing that he'd only take up more of the tiny space and that would be rather unhelpful.

But that wasn't it. We'd been out of the tubes for hours now, getting medical checks and cleaned up before we left the underground layer and the flight was only an hour in and was predicted to last for four. And I still felt uneasy. Still felt like I had to do something. That I owed something to Cato even though I didn't know what it was. And I hated the feeling. I didn't like owing anything to anyone, let alone Cato. Something would have to be done, and it would have to be soon in order to get rid of this feeling.

It was then I felt something. It just grazed on the side of my leg and stayed there, letting itself rest along its length. I looked down and saw his large thigh pressed against my smaller one, leaving little, if any, air between them. The pressure wasn't much but it was enough to let me get the message. _I'm here._

I looked up from our legs and onto his profile. His eyes were darkened with thought as he looked intensely at the wall I had been staring at a moment ago and his mouth was slightly pulled in at one corner as he thought. I pressed my leg against Cato's slightly in return to send the message right back to him. He looked down at me then and I felt myself growing warm under his gaze. Yeah, I definitely hated owing him things.

"You ok?" he asked, his voice puzzled, undoubtedly due to the heat rising in my cheeks. I had no doubt I was blushing, and I also had no doubt why. He knew my flaw, and I hated people knowing that. Especially after they had seen it happening.

"Fine," I answered, my voice hoarse from screaming for so long. Of course I knew I wasn't the only one who had been screaming. But I doubted the sensation that came afterwards was as unfamiliar to them as it was to me.

He only nodded in response, accepting my answer before fixing his gaze back on the wall. And that was it. He accepted it because he knew I didn't want to be asked anymore questions and I liked that he did that but at the same time I wanted him to ask until he was sure. But he was sure. And for some reason that only irritated me more.

On the bright side I was glad Topaz wasn't here to see me. Much as I enjoyed her blunt points most of the time I knew I would be adverse to it if they were aimed at me. Luckily whoever she had originally been going into the Games for had been replaced with a volunteer, so clearly someone from One or Two. Still her bluntness might have actually managed to get us some answers as to what the hell was going on. We sat here, not a clue what was going on, my mind still unable to focus on anything but the feeling of getting air into my lungs and most importantly Cato's leg still pressed against mine as we headed back into the shadows of District 14 and God only knows what kind of madness would be waiting there when we returned.

**Author's Note: So now they are almost back and the madness shall soon really begin! However I was wondering if people would want another chapter for Dancing with Danger in the meantime? Cause I am planning a Glimmer and Marvel scene for it but another Clato scene could be achieved if you'd like? Especially with the extra time I have at the moment, I'll hopefully have more updates for you guys! So let me know what you think/ what you'd like and I shall get on it ASAP! :)**

**-R**


	48. Training

Chapter Forty-Nine

**Clove's POV**

I fired the shot. No longer really having to think about whether or not it would hit the target. I knew it would. I knew where it would hit the target as well. It was far easier to aim a gun than a knife so I wasn't surprised when my assumptions were correct.

"Not bad," J commented. I didn't know his full name, which annoyed me more than it should. I felt like I should recognize him from a previous Game and be able to surprise him by knowing his name but I couldn't place him. And he didn't seem to want to be placed.

I sighed. It was never perfect enough for J. No matter how many targets I hit or how quickly I hit them something could always be better. Part of me guessed he was from Two with that attitude, but there was something too soft about him.

"Perhaps if I had a live target I might get better," I answered back, hoping he'd get the hint. Which he did given by the look he shot me.

"Rough time in the tubes or something?" he asked. It had become common knowledge that none of us had actually entered the arena; it had become somewhat a guessing game trying to work out why.

Either way we now had intense training; as in everyone was allowed 7 hours of sleep and no more, our only free time was food breaks and if any of us were caught slacking we automatically got punishments. The last reason was exactly why I had already reloaded the pistol and fired the eight shots into the eight required targets. Something was going on. Something big.

Glimmer had insisted it was the rebellion the one moment I'd managed to ask her about it. I had no clue how she was doing it, but I knew she was working on something. Plotting something in that observant little mind of hers that none of us could really see. It was as intriguing as it was irritating. Still, I was sure when she had more than an outline of a plan she'd let me know. She sucked at keeping things to herself. Usually she just got too excited about the fact she had a plan that she had to tell everyone but she was now a lot sneakier and more cunning that I'd ever given her credit for. Then again maybe that had all been an act for our Games; act like she can't keep her big mouth shut and then silently plan to kill us all. Yeah, that did seem like something that would happen in the Games. Especially with someone like Glimmer.

Either way that didn't change the fact I only had two rounds left for the pistol and then I was back in a classroom for District Training. Basically we got to sit in a classroom and learn about the Districts. Something that was actually illegal outside of District 14.

I loaded up my second last set and without thinking too much started firing. In all honesty I'd been at this for ten hours already. So far I'd done Weapon Handling, Command Lessons, Tactic Planning, Outdoor Survival, Physical Training and a second round of Weapon Training. It had become obvious early on who was training for the smart stuff and who was for the physical strength or to use the weapons. There was also some areas I was not being taught about, for example every kid from Three and some from Five had been taken on a special program about the technology we would be using. Whatever it was we were actually doing.

I didn't know what we were training for, and that scared me. Because at least with the Games I knew what I was getting myself into, or at least I thought I had. At the moment I felt like we were training for anything and everything that could possibly happen. It wasn't exactly reassuring.

I fired my last round and tossed the now empty pistol to J.

"We done?" I double-checked. We technically weren't allowed to leave an area without our instructor's permission but most of them didn't seem to care. Probably too busy trying to work out what was going on themselves.

J just nodded at me. Minus his usual predictable and probably rehearsed sarcastic comments he had been awfully quiet. I just turned and left him to his own thoughts. He was probably happier that way anyway.

I headed over to the lift and hit the button to summon it. It was then I became aware of someone behind me. He had developed a habit of managing to time his lessons to end with mine. Not that I complained, I enjoyed the little time we managed to have together while walking around between locations.

I waited until the elevator doors slid open and walking in to turn and look at him. He had a light coat of sweat on his forehead letting me know he'd been doing physical training. His breath was steady though, reminding me of his fast recovery time.

"How was training?" he asked me as the doors slid closed. Something in the air around us had changed recently. Like we were both waiting for something but didn't really know what it was. Neither of us certain what to do but both of us wanting to do _something._

"Same as ever. I did everything J asked and it still wasn't what J had asked me to do," I explained. Giving the same answer I'd given everyday now. Turns out it wasn't just my training that had fallen into a routine. "You?" I asked. I knew he was part of the "Marines" a special division of the Shadows made up of the strongest and smartest of us all. He got 5 hours sleep a night.

"Rifle work. It gets boring quick," he complained. I knew he preferred his swords. However I also knew that they would be of little use against an army open firing on him. A rifle gave him a chance, and so I accepted him being moody and irritable.

"I can imagine," I answered, my eyes now focused on the doors. I don't know why I couldn't look at him any longer. Maybe because it would remind me that no matter what we did we were always risking losing each other, no matter how hard we fought for each other there would always be something else to fight as well.

The elevator speakers signaled we had reached my floor and I moved to step out of the small box. "I'll see you later," I called back. Cato didn't have time to reply before the doors slid shut and we were separated again.

**Author's Note: OK guys I have a massive favor to ask of you all. And I hate that I have to do this but well, yeah it has annoyed me. Someone has plagerized "Dancing With Danger" and has retitled it "I Need You Cato" and claimed it as their own work. It would mean so much to me if you guys went and reported this as I put a lot of work into all of my fics (admittedly I do have lazy days) but I love my fics and love the fact that I created them and they are my own stories. It has really irritated me that someone has stolen it and claimed it as their own so if you could please report this it would mean a lot. Also if you have time, have a look at the other stories on this author's site - **** – and see if you recognize any of the other work as belonging to other authors as I have some suspicions they may also be plagiarized. I have reported this myself already and owe a MASSIVE thanks to TwilightCharmedFaie for pointing this out to me in the first place but your support on this would be very much appreciated! Anyway on to a happier topic the next chapter for this will be in Dancing With Danger as Clove and Cato have a little romantic moment :) I hope you guys are still enjoying this and I'm sorry I don't really have much more to say today. Please let me know what you guys thought of this!**

**-R**


	49. Wherever

Chapter Three: Glimmer and Marvel

"What do you mean, "We're going to war"?" he asked her, his hands digging into the soft skin covering his knees.

"We found the plans, it explains why we can't get any signal for the projectors and why the trainings increased and why no one knows what happened in the Quarter Quell. Marvel it's only a matter of time before the rebels get into the Capitol or we're sent to stop them," Glimmer sighed, for once saddened by the knowledge she had learned. Usually she liked knowing what was going on, liked being able to prepare for whatever was coming, but now, she just felt like all she could do was prepare for a war that she hoped she'd never see.

"So what does that mean for us?" he questioned, bringing his green eyes up to meet her blue ones for the first time since she'd told him the news.

"We're the Shadows, the one real weapon the Capitol has against the rebels that they'd never see coming. We'll be sent to target the victors mostly, to lower moral amongst the rebels and then be expected to deal with the rest of them," she explained casually, like she wasn't talking about killing more potentially innocent people.

"If we survive past killing the victors," Marvel sighed and looked at her beautiful face as the full force of everything that was going on sunk in. They were together, and he couldn't be happier, but they could be ripped apart any day now for a war they should have escaped when they died the first time.

"Marvel we can do it. We've been training since-"

"Since we were born Glimmer! We trained for the Games our whole freaking lives and look how well that one worked out? We still died! Training does nothing except make you think you have a chance in a situation that is so far out of our control it's not even a situation we should be part of!" Marvel protested and Glimmer wished she had the words to make him think differently, wished she could say something to make him think differently, to make him believe that they were going to get out of this but how could she lie to the only person who made her a better person.

"Marvel we're going to get through this," she promised, she just didn't mention that she had no idea how.

"Glimmer what if we don't, then what?" he asked, the desperation clear on his face.

"Alright so we might not live. So we might not get to deal with the aftermath of a war that involves counting bodies and trying to scrape together what little remains of our lives before the Games. But what does that matter, no matter what we'll be together. Because if we live then I know I can deal with anything with you here but if we die then I know we'll still be together. I know that our souls are twined so much that they can never be separated. No matter where we end up we'll be there together and I don't care where that is, so long as you're with me," she stated determinedly and he remembered in that moment why falling in love with her was the single greatest thing that could have happened to him.

"I love you," was all he said in reply and then leant forwards to kiss her.

"I love you to, no matter where we end up," she answered and returned his kiss.

**Author's Note: Ok so I know this is kinda short but I was really in the mood to write some Glarvel, so this is going to be continued in Dancing With Danger because God I love them! So yeah sorry about taking a while to update and also for being really crappy at replying to reviews, I may have gotten a little distracted by Christmas sales! But I am trying my best to continue to update as regularly as possible and hope you guys can forgive me for taking way too long to get back to this! Also feedback would be greatly appreciated! :)**

**-R**


	50. Mercy

**Chapter Fifty**

**Clove's POV**

This was it.

Everything that we had trained for was happening right now and there was damn all any of us could do about it.

We had been boarded onto one of the fancy looking hovercrafts. It had been designed to fly higher than anything else in the sky, so silent and unseeable that it became unknown until it chose to attack. By then it was too late. I couldn't help but compare it to the Shadows in my mind.

Of course, we hadn't been told our destination. Only that the rebels would be there, and it was our job to finish off what the Peacekeepers had started. If the Peacekeepers could have just done their job in the first place then we wouldn't be here now. We'd still be in District 14 training away and hopefully wouldn't have to leave until this stupid thing was over. But life never worked that way. We were the ones who had to play their games, and they always seemed to forget that underneath it all, we were just children.

"Clove," his husky voice let me know that he hadn't done much speaking that day yet. Not that that had really been different from any other day but still, today his silence had felt heavier.

"Cato," I replied, remembering the last time that we had really been together and feeling something warm in my veins.

"You know where we're going don't you?" he asked, and I bit the inside of my cheek to keep from doing something emotional like cry or even run.

"I have my suspicions," I answered honestly. In all honesty I had no proof of where we were headed, only an idea and a possible hope.

I was glad that Cato knew that I didn't want to talk about it. I didn't want to think about what had happened to our home since we had left. Especially since the rebels had tried to take it over and undoubtedly left it in a state similar to 13.

I had dreamed of going home a few times, those were the easier nights the nights I had given in to the Capitol medication and just decided to be happy and not care. My mother and father were just so happy to see me again they didn't care about the Games, or the shame I'd brought on them. They just wanted me back, their little girl. I was an only child and they had given me to the Games, without question that I was coming home and I had failed them.

"Come on," he said suddenly and grabbed my hand as he turned to walk swiftly down the corridor he had come from to find me sitting at the top of the stairs.

I didn't question where we were going, with Cato it was generally better to just let him do his own thing and then deal with the consequences afterwards. It was odd how our weapons seemed to help with that. He would go barging around, swinging his sword and lead the attack, and I would be by his side with my knifes, ready to take down anyone who questioned the barging method.

We stopped in front of a large window. Well window was an odd term since it was on the floor and looking down I could see everything we were flying over. Everything that had ever mattered to me besides the Games was there. Well the things there and the boy next to me.

The slightly snowy mountains looked as peaceful as ever, as though they had predicted the war that was going on around them many centuries ago and had simply waited patiently for it. Not that that said much else for what was going on below us.

The smoke filled the air, blocking out sections of our vision and making it impossible to decide where the best spot to land such a monster as the one we were travelling in was. My throat tightened as I thought of the people below me. People I had once known, who I had assumed to be safe were screaming in pain and crying for lost souls. It was nothing like I imagined my return home would be.

Cato watched them beneath us, his eyes darkened over and his fists clenched at his side and for a moment, I was worried he would snap. That he was about to destroy everything around us to take out his anger at the world.

"We have to stop them," was all he said though, before his hands unclenched and his eyes grew somewhat lighter with misery rather than hatred. Sometimes it was so easy to forget that he was still a child. That underneath it all he was just as lost and confused as the rest of the world, but the rest of the world didn't have time to notice the cracks in the strong, they were too bust fixing the weak. So he had been left to crack, further and further until he nearly smashed into a thousand tiny pieces of a boy. I wish I knew what had saved him.

"Which ones?" I asked, not really sure who's side I wanted to take in all of this. The Capitol, who stood as a voice of reason, control or the rebels who stood for what they felt was right, just. Experience versus the heart. Experience told me who would win in the end.

But no matter how I looked down on the scene, the Nut having collapsed, the rebels being thrown into the square to capture the survivors, they were all fighting. All screaming. All a little lost. All too stubborn to back down. All determined they were right. All determined the others were wrong. All bleeding. All scared. All fierce. All losing.

"Shadows prepare for landing," the voice came over the tannoy and I knew this could be it. We were about to become one of them. We were about to join the fight and the real truth behind the Games was about to be revealed. The only question was how the world would react when they found out it had all been a lie. A cruel trick designed to create the perfect defense.

I checked my belt one last time, making sure my knives were still there. We had all been armed with guns but they didn't make me feel nearly as safe as the knives did. Only one thing would make me feel safer than knives and he was assigned to be a sniper. Ordered only to enter into the heat of the fighting if there was no other option. Needless to say Cato had not been best pleased about this piece of news. However it had relaxed me. I knew he was safe, and knowing that I didn't have to watch out for him while fighting would make it much easier for me. Especially with what the Shadows had planned for the battle.

"We have to get you a chute," Cato reminded me, he was already strapped into one. The thick fabric looking uncomfortable while pressing into the muscles of his chest. Oh yeah, I almost forgot that when they said "landing" what they really meant was jumping out of the hovercraft and falling into the square. All 700 or so of us. So that should end well.

The journey to the chute room was quiet, but nothing on the room we entered into. Everyone was alone with their own thoughts, most not having been in serious combat since their own Games, however many years ago that had been. And in all honesty none of us really all that keen about heading back into it.

"Katniss is making a speech just now. We have to get her out of the game and then while their morale is low, kill the rest of them," Atala instructed, seeming somewhat uncertain of the plan herself. "Put the masks on before you exit the hovercraft or the smoke will cause too many problems and make you a liability to the mission," she didn't need to say the last part, because we all knew what a liability meant.

Suddenly we heard the gunfire start again.

"Looks like someone beat us to the punch. Dive now!" she yelled and the before I could stop myself I threw my arms around Cato and kissed him fiercely knowing it could be for the last time.

"Come back," was all he managed to say before I took off at a sprint and threw myself into the mercy of the sky.

**Author's Note: Ah fiftieth chapter! I feel like having a celebration for getting this far! Ok guys I know I suck at updating and I seriously owe you guys since the plagiarized version of Dancing With Danger got removed!** **I'm so freaking grateful to you all I can't even really express it! But yeah thank you so much! I hope this chapter has been worth the wait, and more importantly I hope you like what I have planned for the rest of the story. So any ideas what the Shadows are going to get up to when they get to the square?**

**-R**


	51. Bomb

**Chapter Fifty-One**

Clove's POV

The air didn't move for me, I felt myself crashing into every centimeter of it, each one seeming less willing to move than the spot before, every part past drawing me closer and closer to the ground that I so desperately wanted to avoid.

I kept myself streamlined as long as I could, releasing the parachute after I saw a few others doing the same, I don't know why they all assumed we just knew how to use parachutes, maybe it was just common knowledge and I'd been too busy learning how to kill people to pick it up.

I felt my shoulders jerking back towards the hovercraft as the material caught the wind, making me realize how much I wanted to go back, how much I wanted to be with Cato, to just feel his strength next to me, to feel my strength against his, where once I'd had to compare our strengths I could now see it as it really was, our strengths were joined together. I prayed that his strength could reach me now as the battlefield grew closer and closer, and I prayed the same in reverse, that somehow he could feel my strength and my hopes and how much I needed him.

The ground was closer, and I felt everything narrowing. My vision honing in on the main events, which is much more difficult than I had imagined given that everything below seemed to be spiraling out of control. My breathing was heavy through the mask that seemed to be suffocating my face. Smoke circled around us, making us seem invisible to prying or curious eyes below. I knew they would only become aware of us when it was too late, anyone who was down there was distracted by all the carnage occurring and everyone here was also too distracted trying to work out what to do when we landed.

"Can everyone here me?" Blake's voice crackled in my mind, for a second I believed the boy had somehow found a way to creep inside my head, then realized this must have set up a communication device between the masks. Clever boy. There was a few agreements and eventually I answered as well, smiling a little when I heard Cato's voice as well. Blake really had been busy. "Alright guys here's the plan when we land-"

That was all I managed to hear of the conversation before my feet slammed into the ground and I was suddenly surrounded by gunfire. I ducked and rolled under the nearest cover, which turned out to be a part of a collapsed building. I decided to assess the situation around me as quickly as possible, not trusting the rest of the building to be stable. My eyes took in the scene as fast as they could and before I knew what I was really doing I was shooting. I could feel the pressure of my finger on the trigger and then the shock as it ran through my body but other than that my mind seemed to be blocking out the bullets as they flew through the air. Whether or not they hit people I wasn't always sure but I knew that I wasn't killing them instantly. Not one of my bullets hit anywhere near anyone's chest or head, some part of me wondered if that was crueler than killing them now but this would all be over soon and there was no point bringing up the death toll just for the sake of it. If I could just disarm them enough that they couldn't shoot then that was all that was really needed of me.

That was when the bomb exploded.

I have no idea if it was the first but one thing I was sure of was it wouldn't be the last. The explosion caused debris to fly everywhere, suddenly the headpiece wasn't filled with loud, clear instructions but with agonizing screams of pain. I couldn't focus, I couldn't think straight anymore. The games were one thing but this was a whole other world entirely. In the games you could manipulate and calculate, here it was madness and there was no sure way to get out alive.

It wasn't just through my head people were screaming, I could see around me people trying to grab loved ones and run. I just let them past, I needed to breathe, to focus, to find out who the hell was setting off these bombs and then stop them. Fast. I knew it should have been the job of the marines to find such a thing but I couldn't focus. It was impossible to tell rebels from Shadows from Capitol fighters from citizens and to be honest I wasn't sure that was entirely the fault of the bombs.

I ran, I knew I could run fast but this was a new kind of running. It was a kind of running that involved jumping over or onto obstacles, shooting a weapon that I did not enjoy using, avoiding the many elbows that seemed to be aiming right at my face along with the bullets that seemed to be aiming for any part of me they could hit.

I jumped on top of a fallen tree and ran along it as long as I could without the burning leaves reaching me, which wasn't nearly as long as I would have liked, before jumping off and weaving between people.

I caught a glimpse of golden hair in the distance and decided to try and head towards it as soon as I realized it was Glimmer. She had to know what the plan really was, hell she was probably the one who'd come up with the actual plan knowing her.

That was when the second bomb exploded. I didn't know much except that being hit by flying parts of a building hurt way more than running into one. It felt as though the whole district was collapsing as the vibrations from the blast ran through the ground and then I was flying, well it felt more like falling and the back of my head collided painfully with the ground sending a shooting pain through my head.

There was more screams this time. Clearly more injured than the first bomb and that was worrying. These people knew what they were doing and they were doing it fast. Through all the screams I heard on my headset there was one voice that stood out, Cato's voice. He almost sounded like he was praying for something, praying for something that looked unlikely at this precise moment in time as I stood and ran from the site of the last explosion, I wouldn't be of much use there, anyone who was there already was gone and I didn't have any real medical training to help those who were injured. Like Glimmer. I hoped she was alive, hope she could hold on long enough for someone who could help her to get there.

"EVERYONE STAY CLEAR OF THE BLAST SITE!" Blake's voice demanded through the headset. He sounded strong, convinced, true to himself. He sounded like a true leader. The one who should have planned this entire operation. But that wasn't going to help Glimmer and dammit we needed her. But no one needed her like Marvel did. I suppose that's why I saw him running headfirst into the blast site, not caring for the people he threw to the side as he went.

"Glimmer!" he screamed, and I heard him crack, heard the need behind the scream. He would break without her, to the point he was about to disobey the only person who seemed to know what was going on here. I didn't stop him as he ran past me, Admittedly by this point I was aware of people firing at us once again and so I ducked for cover, reloaded my gun as fast as I could and then joined in the firing once more. It only lasted a few seconds before the last bomb I cared about went off, in the same direction Marvel had just run into.

**Author's Note: So once again I am sorry for a serious lack of updates, but in good news it is summer, exams are over and I am FREE! So hopefully will get back to the good ole days of a few updates a week for you all :) No promises yet though, I'm still getting into the swing of things. Please let me know what you guys thought of this latest chapter and for those of you who haven't already check out Dancing With Danger for the outtakes of this story. If you guys feel like I've missed out something you would like me to have written about I'm more than happy to have a crack at it, just let me know :) and as always follow me on twitter Boydie93 for a few extra updates and maybe hints at what is coming up over the next few chapters! Once again please leave feedback guys and I hope you're all still here and enjoying the story.**

**-R**


End file.
